The Camera Never Lies
by Desired Destiny
Summary: Another fic from the mind of GemJo. This is a love and angst fic based on an idea of Gem and written by Jo characters include Randy Orton and Robert Kazinsky.
1. Chapter 1

The door opened into a big red room the bright sunshine lighting up the enormous and bare space. A slender girl walked inside carrying a handful of portfolios and a tray of coffee, she wiggled the key out of the lock and walked over to the reception area and placed everything down in a heap. She returned to the door and punched in the security code at the alarm panel and flicked the switch turning on the lights which didn't make much of a difference as the room was lit up by the glorious sun. The girl returned to the reception and pulled a coffee out of the tray and indulged on it as if it were the only thing keeping her going. Suddenly the door flung open and a masterful presence appeared in the form of a tall sleek woman with vibrant red hair, donned in black attire with a natural appearance all except her blood red lips that cast no expression.

"Rachel where's my coffee?" she asked looking into her bag to retrieve something.

The girl referred to as Rachel turned around with the coffee in her hand.

"Good morning Eliza" Eliza looked up and took her coffee and walked away without a reply or pleasantry.

Just then the phone rang and the girl reached over the desk and answered the call.

"Good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Ryan McMahon how may I help you?" she said answering the phone in a professional manor "Oh Mr Livingston I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you I'll put you through to Eliza right now. Thank you" she said patching him through.

Ryan opened her bag and pulled out a hair band and pulled back her long black hair and tied it in a neat ponytail. She then moved around the desk and hung up her bag and coat and took hold of the portfolios she'd carried in and moved them down to the desk and placed them in a neat pile beside her.

"Rachel!" screamed Eliza from her office upstairs she appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at Ryan who moved out from behind the desk.

"Yes Eliza" she said knowing she'd done something wrong by the tone in her voice.

"I specifically told you to not connect Livingston through to me. I do not want to speak to that man unless I have no other option so when he calls again what will you do?"

"I will tell him you're not here and that you will return his call"

"It's not rocket science Rachel" Eliza turned to walk back into her office and began to mutter to herself quietly yet loud enough for Ryan to hear "Sometimes I wonder what made me hire that girl"

Ryan watched her walk into her office and slam the door and she returned to the reception desk and sat down and clutched onto her coffee drinking it as it were a stiff bourbon.

_Remember the bitch from 'The Devil Wears Prada'? Miranda Priestly that was her name played flawlessly by Meryl Streep well I'm pretty sure they based the character on Eliza giving Miranda softer qualities of course. Like Anne Hathaway's character you've just got bite your tongue and get on with things because sometimes the people you need to learn from aren't forthcoming in teaching you but eventually after all the crap you endure on a daily basis it pays off and there is nobody better in this business than Eliza and if I have to be 'Rachel' for the next few years then so be it because I pray, no I know that being here in her presence and watching her genius that it will eventually lead to me being somebody's idol and mentor but until then I'm happy being Rachel. To you and everyone else outside this business my name is Ryan McMahon and I'm just a normal, everyday girl trying to make something of myself and trying to hold onto some kind of normality beyond on these walls. And if I do say so myself I'm doing a pretty good job…I have an amazing boyfriend named Randy and sometimes it's hard with him travelling for his job but they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' let's hope they're right hah? And then there's Roxie; anything but normal but she takes me away from here and makes me remember that I am only twenty three years old and that I have the rest of my life to be tied to a desk if it wasn't for her I'd be home every night watching infomercials. That said I'm not what you'd call a boring a person my life has definitely been…eventful, but I'll tell you more about that later. Right now I've got work to do.  
_  
"Rachel will you bring me the proofs for John Winters?" came Eliza's voice over the intercom.

"Yes Eliza" replied Ryan picking up the appropriate things and making her way up to Eliza's office.

LATER

Ryan shut down the computer and collected her bag and coat and walked over to the door she set the alarm and turned out the lights and made her way out of the building locking up behind her.

"Hey"

Ryan jumped and looked behind her to see Roxie stood before her.

"You scared me half to death" replied Ryan finishing locking up and turning to face the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" replied Roxie

"Why are you here anyway? I thought we were meeting at my place?" she asked a little confused

"We were at seven it's now seven forty five and I assumed this would be where you were"

Ryan looked at her watch and shook her head.

"Hunny I am so sorry I didn't do it intentionally I just had work to finish off before I left and…"

"I don't want to know. Your work day ends in there" she said pointing at the doors behind Ryan "Now you can make your tardiness up to me with a drink so come on" said Roxie linking arms with her friend and walking away.

LATER

A taxi pulled up outside a beautiful apartment building. Ryan appeared from the taxi paying the driver through the window and then making her way inside. She arrived at her apartment door and walked inside to find her gorgeous boyfriend asleep on her couch clutching the TV remote in his hand. She smiled and made her way over to him she sat down beside him and took the remote out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. While her back was turned Randy awoke and put his hands on her hips and pulled her back into his arms. Ryan giggled as she fell back into his masculine arms and looked up into his hypnotic blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see you. Out with Rox I'm assuming?"

"A girls got to eat" she replied with a smile

"The girls got a kitchen"

"Oh I can't use that it's too clean. So you flew in to see me?" she asked pulling herself up and positioning herself on Randy's lap.

"Yeah I should be on my way to Minneapolis"

"You are so sweet" she said kissing her man realising just how lucky she was to have him in her life. "How long do I have you for?" she asked through the kisses

"My flight leaves at six thirty" he replied getting a good grip on Ryan and standing up with her wrapped around him.

"Oh well we better make good use of the time left" she said with a devilish smile as Randy carried her into the bedroom.

AT 5:30am

Ryan watched as Randy stuffed his clothes into his case with a sad look upon her face. She was sad to see him go but she loved him for flying in to see her and taking an early flight all for the sake of spending just a few hours together. She couldn't think of another man that would do that for her and she'd definitely not met a guy like him before. Randy finished zipping up his case and turned to Ryan with a smile he approached her as she sat on the edge of the bed and he lifted her to her feet. With his arms around her he held her close and looked down at her beautiful face and straight into her saddened eyes.

"Baby I'm coming back stop looking at me like that"

"I don't want you to go" she said gripping him tight

"You say goodbye to me like I'm not coming back" he raised her head to look up at him "Why wouldn't I come back?"

Without waiting for a reply Randy leaned in and kissed her sweetly the embrace continued until the duo were interrupted by the sound of the taxi horn. Ryan pulled away and looked down at her feet before looking up into Randy's eyes once again.

"Smile" he said rubbing his thumb along her bottom lip. Ryan forced a smile on her face and Randy laughed. "Good enough"

Randy kissed her once more and picked up his case as Ryan held onto his hand. They walked to the apartment door and Randy stopped and turned to Ryan and kissed her on the head.

"Call in sick" Ryan suggested trying to get herself some more time with her gorgeous man

"I wish I could but you know I can't do that" he said holding her in his arms and kissing her on the forehead "You stay up here and watch me leave from the window" with that Randy let go of Ryan and smiled before picking up his case "I'll call you later" Randy then smiled at Ryan and walked away.

Ryan ran to the window and opened it hanging herself out the window watching for Randy who appeared at the taxi moments later. He put his case in the back and looked up at the window.

"Love you babe" he called up to her

"Love you too" she replied with a genuine smile on her face

Randy winked at Ryan and climbed into the taxi waving as the taxi pulled away. Ryan watched until the taxi drove out of sight and then collapsed on the chair. She looked at her clock and realised she had an hour to get some sleep. She closed the window and went into her room and fell onto the bed.

THREE DAYS LATER

Ryan and Roxie were sat in the café eating their dinners and Ryan was doing her friend duties and sat listening to Roxie's complaints about the male species.

"It's ridiculous when you want a relationship all you can find are jackasses that fuck you, thank you and leave. When you're looking for a bit of fun all the guys want to read more into it. What is wrong with this world?" ranted Roxie as she sipped at her drink

"So let me get this straight; you want carefree no strings attached sex?"

"Yeah I want a guy that's in me then out of my apartment. Ry it's not like I'm having a drought I mean come on this is me but have you ever just wanted to meet a guy and have hot, sensual, bodies writhing, breath bated, senses spiralling…hungry, raunchy, mind blowing, sheet gripping, hardcore rampant sex…and then to never see the guy again?"

"Sure" agreed Ryan going along with whatever her friend said

"I don't know I'm just bored with what's out there I need something new and something enjoyable. I need a guy with no limitations and a huge throbbing…"

"Ok I get the idea the whole café gets the idea"

Roxie looked around and saw the guy behind her was listening to their conversation intently. She smiled at him as she noticed he was cute and smiling back at her.

"Up for the challenge?" she asked him only to see his girlfriend walk back to the table. "Hi" said Roxie to the girlfriend and she turned back to Ryan "Or the ones that are up for it are all taken"

"Yeah life sucks for you" said Ryan sarcastically sympathising with her sexually driven friend.

_I know she's a little intense…ok maybe that's the wrong word for Roxie but she's got a good heart. It doesn't matter what or who she's doing if I need her she's there in a second and she's the best friend I could ask for. Some people never get that, I consider myself extremely lucky that I do. And I swear when she's getting her fill she's much more relaxed…you'll see._

LATER

Ryan and Roxie were walking down the street making their way to a club as they turned the corner Ryan stopped in her tracks and saw the huge queue.

"Oh no we'll be stood there all night. No we're going somewhere else or we're going home"

"Oh God Ryan live a little and learn from me" said Roxie taking her hand and walking them both to the front of the queue to the VIP rope.

"We're not VIPs" said Ryan to her friend who just shook her head and smiled over at the doorman.

"Hey Carlos or should I say Hola" she said with a sly smile

"Senorita Roxie"

"This is my _amigo_ Ryan do you have room for two more?" she asked with a pout

Carlos looked at Roxie and stroked her arm and kissed her on the cheek whilst lifting the rope.

"Come on"

The girls walked inside much to Ryan's surprise Roxie pulled it off. Carlos smacked Roxie's ass as she walked by and Roxie thanked him.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" she repeated until she was inside the club

"How do you know him?" Roxie raised her eyebrow and Ryan quickly figured out how Roxie knew the doorman. "You're unbelievable" said Ryan shaking her head as Roxie pulled her across the club in the direction of the bar.

LATER

Ryan was sat at the bar watching her friend dancing with at last count six guys. Ryan was a little envious of her friend and her wild nature but she took comfort in the fact that she knew deep down Roxie wanted what she had, a gorgeous boyfriend who worshipped the ground she walked on and would do anything to make her happy. Ryan smiled to herself as she thought about Randy knowing that it wouldn't be long before he was back there.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender noticing Ryan's glass was empty

"I'll have a…"

"Cranberry and vodka" said a voice from behind her.

Ryan turned to see a tall handsome man stood before her. A look of shock appeared on her face as she recognised the man in front of her. A silence filled the air as the duo looked at each other. The bartender returned with her drink.

"I'll get that and I'll have a beer" he said handing the bartender some money "You look beautiful"

Ryan picked up the drink and threw it in the guys face. She then walked away the guy pushed through the crowd after her and finally reached her grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"That wasn't very nice"

"Neither was leaving without a word Sean. Now get off me!" she snarled pulling herself free of his grasp and walking away out of the club.

Ryan made her way outside and hailed down a taxi giving her destination she climbed in and looked back to see Sean walk out of the club just in time to watch the taxi pull away. He stood in jeans and a crisp white shirt with his hand rested on his hips watching Ryan through the back window. She looked at the stern expression on his handsome face and knew that it wasn't the last she was going to see of him.

_I guess you're wondering who the guy is? He's a big mistake I made about eighteen months ago. His names Sean I met him at a club he was a 'tumbleweed' as he put it. More like a two faced, manipulative little parasite. Ok you've probably worked out by now that things didn't end well between the two of us. We hooked up because well…he's gorgeous it was a physical thing and it didn't hurt that he had this bad boy image that just made you want to rip off his clothes at the sight of him. He didn't even have to say a word and my knees would buckle and he never disappointed it was hot and heavy and insatiable…probably best time of my life…I felt so alive when I was around him. Then one day he wasn't there he'd just gone…not a word said not a note left behind. One minute him and his things are in my apartment the next they're not, as simple as that. Did you ever meet a guy that you could be in a room with without saying two words to each other yet knowing everything the other was thinking? That's what it was like with Sean we didn't need words and more often that not it would result in us being naked and our hot, perspiring and writhing bodies were meshed together like one in the most intoxicating and mind blowing sex I have ever encountered. It was just a physical thing! Who am I kidding? If it were just physical I wouldn't care so much and I do. I want to know why he left and more to the point why he's back. I guess I'll find out soon enough because Sean didn't look too happy when the taxi pulled away._

A Little While Later

Ryan was sat at home wondering to herself what Sean was doing back there and thankful that she'd moved since the last time she saw him and that she didn't have to worry about him turning up on her doorstep. As she sat thanking God for her new dwellings the phone began to ring she reached out to pick up the phone.

"Hello" she said answering the phone

"Hey"

"Baby…hi" she replied with a huge smile as she recognised Randy's voice

"Someone sounds happy"

"I'm always happy to hear you"

"How about seeing me?" he asked teasingly

"What do you mean?" she asked wondering where he was going with this

"Well they cancelled the next two shows so I have four days off"

"Are you serious?" she asked excitedly

"Yeah so I guess I'll see you soon…"

Just then a knock came at the door and Ryan got up and walked over to answer it.

"Hold on there's someone at the door" said Ryan cutting Randy off

Ryan opened the door and smiled with the phone to her ear.

"I'll call you back" she said hanging up

Ryan put her hand out grabbed Randy by his shirt and pulled him in to a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became more passionate, soon Randy lifted Ryan off her feet with ease and walked her over to the sofa where he laid her down and then moved in on top of her kissing her sweetly on the neck. The sweet embrace soon became heated as Ryan's hands explored Randy's body inching his shirt up revealing his perfectly defined and delectable abs. Ryan bit at her bottom lip as she felt a rush of excitement flood through her. As Randy's lips explored Ryan's body the duo became more excited and soon they found themselves in the throws of passion.

LATER

As Ryan laid in bed with Randy holding her tight she couldn't help but think about Sean. There she was in bed with the man she loved thinking about the man that had abandoned her eighteen months prior. Thoughts kept going through her mind of why he was there and what he wanted. Randy stirred slightly rolling away from Ryan and onto his back she looked over her shoulder at him and he seemed to be a million miles away. Ryan rolled over and nestled herself in the nook of his arm and threw her arm over his masculine chest and sighed. A bad feeling in the pit of her stomach sent waves of worry coursing through her body she knew whatever it was with Sean was going to cause of a rift between her and Randy at that moment she squeezed Randy as if holding onto him for dear life and she felt his large muscular arm rest on her hip. Ryan looked at the clock which read four thirty seven and forcefully closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan sat at her desk staring into space still wondering what Sean was doing there and was he there for her.

_Ok so here are the possibilities for Sean's presence and proof that he's not back in town for me. Ok so the feasible reasons as to why it's obvious he isn't here for me. Ok the club where we saw each other it isn't one of my local hotspots. He couldn't have predicted I was going to be there…but then again he might have already tried my local hotspots and was then made to wade through the others one by one in hopes of finding me. Would he go to that much trouble? You know Sean is completely aware that I work in photography and could have easily found me if he'd been looking but then again maybe he'd forgotten or even more plausible he'd not been listening. As a couple we didn't spend too much time talking but we'd got the basics on each other. For instance I knew that Sean was an ex British Solider and he was from London so maybe he did know I was in photography and he really wasn't here looking specifically for me and maybe just maybe he was there on vacation and until he saw me last night in the club he'd not given me a second thought…but now he has seen me does that mean he's going to find me again?_

As Ryan's head spun with possibilities and probabilities she was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. She snapped out of her chaotic daze and answered the phone.

"Good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Ryan McMahon how may I help you?" Ryan waited for a reply but suddenly the phone went dead. Ryan pulled the receiver away from her ear and gave it a look of confusion before placing it down on the stand.

Second later the phone began to ring once more Ryan was quick to answer the phone again.

"Good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Ryan McMahon how may I help you?"

"Very official" said a familiar voice

Ryan smiled as she recognised the voice of her handsome boyfriend "Hi babe did you just call before this?" she asked wondering if it had been him

"Nope first time why?"

"I just got hung up on and then you rang seconds later I thought it might have been you. Never mind if it's important they'll call back"

"You left without saying goodbye this morning" said Randy

"I know I'm sorry but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you"

"Ok so what about lunch?" he asked

"I have plans with Roxie"

"She won't mind if I tag along will she? Come on what else do I have to do?"

Ryan smiled as her boyfriend was fighting to be with her "Ok well I don't have time to go out for lunch so Roxie always comes here so be here at one fifteen"

"Ok"

Just then Ryan spotted Eliza coming down the stairs.

"Babe I have to go now but I'll see you later"

Ryan then placed the receiver down and picked up her notepad and met Eliza at the bottom of the stairs.

"I won't be needing lunch as I'm having lunch with Forelli but I will need a car promptly outside at one o'clock. Make sure you place your needy little advertisement in the paper because you only have this week and next to obtain some help because your schedule after that will be very busy and I don't want any complaining about 'I don't think I can, I have plans, it's my day off'" Eliza stopped walking and looked directly at Ryan "If you really want to get these experiences then there will be no excuses and the first time you try and give me one I will find myself another assistant. Do I make myself clear Rachel?"

"Yes Eliza"

"Prepare the contacts sheets for Dawson and Finster and for God sake clean up this mess"

Eliza then walked into the back leaving Ryan behind in complete bewilderment. Ryan looked around the immaculately spotless room wondering what mess her boss and 'mentor' was referring to. She shook her head and walked back around the reception desk and picked up the phone.

"Hi this is Ryan McMahon calling for Eliza Duquette she'd like a car in front at one o'clock please" Ryan smiled "Thank you" she then put the phone down and began to play around with the computer and soon printed something off she received the print off and placed it on the desk.

"Do you do naughty photos here? You know like fetish themed"

Ryan immediately looked up to the familiar voice and stared as Sean made his way over to the reception desk. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest she didn't know whether she was nervous about what could happen or nervous about her still potent feelings for him that he wasn't making easy for her to control as he walked towards her in stonewash jeans a crisp white shirt buttoned halfway to reveal part of his chest and a black beater underneath. His adorable smile and dimples along with that mischievous glare making him all that more desirable. Ryan tried to compose herself and took a deep breath preparing herself for whatever may happen.

"No we don't this is a sophisticated place for sophisticated cliental. Maybe someone like you would be better off with a disposable camera and a brothel"

"Ok you're pissed I get it but how am I going to apologise immensely if you won't talk to me?" he asked leaning over the reception desk.

"I don't want your apologies and your excuses" she lied "I just want you to leave again and this time stay away"

"Now do you really mean that?" he asked taking her hand which she quickly pulled away. She walked from behind the reception desk and began to push him inch by inch closer to the door.

"Just leave Sean and forget you ever met me"

"Oh come on Ryan you don't honestly believe your performance do you? The words are the easy part it's selling them where you've got to work at it and you're just not convincing. I know I probably hurt you when I left but I left for a legitimate reason"

"I don't want to hear about it"

"My sister called she was in a state and I had to go home"

"And you thought that you'd come back eighteen months later to tell me this piece of information after leaving me completely in the dark?"

"I'm a jerk I know, I should have called, I should have left a note. At the time I wasn't thinking straight I just knew I had to get home and when I got home I was dealing with the situation and then when it was all said and done I bottled it I didn't dare call you because I knew I would have to deal with this. The other week though I started thinking about you again and I knew that I had to come back and find you and I knew I had to do this in person because over the phone, which by the way is cut off, wouldn't have shown you how sincere I really am"

"The words are the easy part it's selling them where you've got to work at it and you're just not convincing" she said repeating his own words back to him

Sean smiled as he looked down at the beautiful woman before him.

"I went to the apartment and the guy told me you'd moved out a year before he wouldn't give me your address. You're not in the phonebook and you must have got a new mobile phone. If I wasn't sincere why would I have flown all this way and gone to all this effort to find you?"

_You tell me. You have to remember that this is the same guy that up and left me without a word. If he had indeed only come back for me then there was a reason for him being there and it wasn't a simple case of him missing me. So why is he here? And what is he really after? Is it me or is it just somewhere to lay his head? _

Before Ryan could reply the sound of heels coming towards them followed by a huge holler.

"Rachel!! Did you arrange the car? And where is my coffee?" she said walking around the corner and seeing Ryan stood with Sean at the door. "Who is this?" she asked Ryan who looked up at Sean almost pleadingly. Ryan turned to face Eliza.

"This is Mr Slater he came in to make some enquiries he was just leaving" he said looking at him

"Are you the Eliza Duquette?" asked Sean barging past Ryan and walking over to her taking her hand and shaking it before kissing her hand.

"Yes I am"

"I have heard nothing but rave reviews about your work and I came in here today to see if I could schedule a photo shoot with you but your assistant informs me that you're extremely busy and don't have time for a mediocre shoot"

"My assistant had no right to tell you whether I was able or not to do a shoot with you all perspective work comes to my desk and I make the shoot schedule. However I am very busy and have a pretty busy schedule for the next month but if you wanted to make an appointment I would be more than happy to do a shoot with you"

"Fantastic that suits me I'll just pencil in a shoot right now with Rachel" he said looking back at Ryan and smiling.

"Very well, Mr Slater it's been a pleasure but I have to go and prepare for a very important lunch date"

"It was nice meeting you" he said as she walked away

"Rachel call me when the car arrives" ordered Eliza as she walked upstairs back to her office.

"You jackass" snarled Ryan as she heard Eliza's door close. "Why did you do that?" she asked approaching Sean

"Well we didn't want her knowing you were talking to your ex potentially soon to be boyfriend did we?"

"Ex and will never be again boyfriend and you thought you'd help by telling her I was throwing away custom?"

"Yeah I didn't think that far ahead"

"Oh bullshit you knew exactly what you were doing well it won't work Sean"

"Ryan all I'm trying to do is tell you that I'm sorry and eighteen months or not I never stopped loving you and I still feel as strong for you today as I did for you eighteen months ago. I can understand you being angry I would be too in your position but I just want to make things better and maybe we could do that by getting into a couple or ten positions together"

"Ooh you're just unbelievable" she said walking away and returning to her chair behind the reception desk.

"Ok so that proposal was a little too soon but in a couple of days you're going to appreciate a proposition like that. Just give me time to win you back with my desirable ways. What was it that you liked about me?"

"I'm beginning to wonder"

"Oh yeah my dimples, my chest, then you paid special attention to my abs…oh I remember how that felt…all those games we used to play with each other. All the props the ice cubes, the whipped cream…do you remember?"

Ryan did remember as hard as she had tried to forget she couldn't.

"I remember you liked to take nice long showers together" he said as he leaned on the counter. "It has to be said our passion was insatiable"

"Sean stop it, you're wasting your time. When you failed to contact me eighteen months ago it all went with you. You left and so did 'us' the passion, the insatiable lust, the partying, the total disregard for everything and everybody else. We were wrapped up in our own little cocoon and it was good I won't deny that but anything we had has gone and I have never been happier"

"We never really had the break up sex" said Sean with a devilish grin

"And we never will" she said leaning in and getting in his face

"It'll be fun for me to see how long you can keep this going"

"Hey" said Roxie as she walked in and noticed Ryan was talking to someone "Oh sorry"

"Don't be we're done…for now anyway" said Sean smiling over at Roxie who immediately found him attractive. She smiled back and made her way over and offered her hand along with her business card.

"My names Roxanne Del Toro but my friends and close acquaintances call me Roxie"

"I'm Sean" he introduced himself taking her hand and her card

"So Sean what are you doing here?" asked Roxie

"I came to see Ryan" he replied.

Ryan began to panic that Sean was going to reveal who he was to her friend.

"Really?" she asked intrigued

"Yeah I'm arranging a photo shoot with Eliza or trying to"

"She's pretty busy" replied Roxie

"So Roxie you're what Ryan's friend?" he asked already knowing the answering

"Yeah best friend"

"And you've just come back from Europe right?"

"Yeah" she replied a little confused "You talk to clients about me?" she asked Ryan

"Nah me and Ryan have spent a lot of time together in this room in my attempts to get a shoot. After the tenth attempt you get tired of talking about photography and all that. Isn't that right Ryan?" he asked looking at Ryan knowing he had her backed into a corner

"Yeah that's right. So Roxie why are you early?"

"Just am no particular reason. So Sean…" she continued infatuated by the hot man before her "Are you a model or something?"

"No"

"Oh I thought with you wanting a shoot and looking like you do"

"Thanks for compliment but I'm just an admirer or Eliza's work"

"Oh and you're from London?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"The accent it's really strong very…sexy"

"Now Roxie it's starting to feel like you're hitting on me"

"Maybe I am" she replied admiring the view

Just then a black town car pulled up outside the door. Ryan picked up the phone.

"Your car is here" she said putting the phone down instantly

Moments later the office door slammed closed and Eliza made her way down the stairs she looked over at Sean.

"Make sure you book that shoot in Mr Slater. Rachel make sure the Dawson and Finster contact sheets are ready for when I get back" Eliza looked outside to her car. "Where is Gerard? I always have Gerard as my driver are you completely incompetent that you can't get even the most minute details correct Rachel?" she said shaking her head at Ryan

"I'm sorry Eliza I thought they were aware of your preferences"

"Yes well make sure they're aware for when they pick me up. Mr Slater once again it was nice to meet you" Eliza then shot a look at Roxie "…Isabelle"

"Ms. Duquette" replied Roxie

Eliza made her way to the car and left for her lunch with Forelli. Roxie shook her head in disbelief and looked at Ryan.

"Is she really that dumb that she can't remember our names or just that rude?"

"Just that rude" replied Ryan picking up the phone

"Now Rachel that's uncalled for she's your boss" said Sean with a smile

As Ryan tried to sort Eliza's car out Sean and Roxie talked among themselves.

"So are you new in town?" asked Roxie

"No I've been here a few times now"

"So you don't live here then?"

"No I like to take extended trips though so I may be around for a while yet"

"That's good to know…you have my number so if you ever want a guide or anything else"

"I've got your number" he replied flirtatiously

"Jesus!!" screamed Ryan "Why is it so God damn hard to change her driver what does it matter who they're driving for as long as they're driving somebody? Because Gerard is Eliza's regular driver and she's weird about having new people. All she wants is to swap drivers" Ryan rubbed her forehead as Roxie and Sean watched on "Thank you" Ryan hung up the phone

"Why do you take her crap?" asked Roxie

"She is the Mecca of this business I know you can't understand this because it's not your business but to me she is a God and who better to learn from? Eliza Duquette could make or break me and if she chooses to help me she could send my career soaring. Just her name on my CV whether as her assistant or her dry cleaner it makes the world of difference"

"I guess that makes sense then. Are we going to have lunch before her evilness comes back?"

"Yeah sure go set it up I'll be over in a minute me and Sean need to book a date for his shoot"

Roxie smiled at Sean and walked away to go set up hers and Ryan's lunch in the waiting area. Sean watched Roxie walk away and Ryan pulled him to get his attention.

"Cut that out" she whispered

"What are you jealous?" he asked leaning back on the counter smiling at Ryan

"No but I don't want you anywhere near me, here or her" she said pointing at Roxie "Sean just leave and don't bother me again" Ryan looked past Sean at the clock on the wall. Sean followed her eyes and saw the look of panic in her eyes as she looked up at the clock.

"Expecting somebody?" he asked

"Will you leave?"

"When I've made my booking yeah"

"You don't want a shoot with her"

"No I don't but she's expecting it. What will you tell Eliza hah?"

Ryan knew he was right and no matter what reason she gave to Eliza she'd find a way of making it her fault.

"Fine!" she said walking over to retrieve the diary.

As Ryan searched for the diary Sean caught a glimpse of the advertisement Ryan had previously printed off. He pushed some papers out of the way and looked down at the advertisement which read:

**Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography****  
Full Time Second Assistant**

**Job responsibilities:**

Working reception at the Duquette studios.

Assisting Ms. Duquette and the First Assistant with day to day jobs.

Scheduling and assisting on shoots and printing process.

To apply please call Ryan McMahon at…

Sean looked over at Ryan and while he had the chance he lifted the advertisement and place it in his back pocket. Ryan returned with the diary and placed it on the counter she looked for suitable dates and circled a date.

"That is the only time she is free so you'll have to come in on the nineteenth of next month at ten forty five and Sean you better turn up"

"Don't worry I'll be here"

Just then the door opened and Randy walked inside he waved at Ryan and she smiled back. Sean looked over his shoulder and looked at the tall masculine guy stood at the door and mockingly waved at him. He turned back to Ryan and smiled as he watched her pencil in the shoot.

"So he's the reason you were looking at the clock. How long has he been warming my side of the bed?" asked Sean

"There's your booking and here's your card if there is any problem or you need to cancel just call this number and I'll sort things out for you"

"If you don't answer me I'll have to ask him"

"Go away Sean"

"One…"

"Sean I mean it"

"Two…" counted Sean "Thr--"

"Seven months I've been with him seven months now zip your lip and leave"

"Ok" he said agreeing "Thank you Ryan"

Sean turned and walked towards Randy his eyes examined the familiar face before him and he stopped as he approached him. Ryan's heart jumped into her throat as her ex stopped at the feet of her current boyfriend.

"You're Randy Orton"

"Yeah" replied Randy

"I'm a big fan my names Sean" said Sean extending his hand

"Nice to meet you man" replied Randy

"You're dating our little Ryan over there"

"Yeah I am"

"Lucky you well treat her right and it was nice to meet you seriously I'm a huge fan" Sean looked over at Ryan "I'll see you in a month" he then looked over at Roxie "I've got your number Roxie"

Sean walked to the door "Hey man why don't you stay and have lunch with us"

"Oh no I have to go"

"No seriously come on please it will make a foursome and I won't be surrounded by women"

"Well if you're sure" replied a happy Sean

Randy walked over to Ryan and kissed her softly before making his way over to the waiting area to eat lunch. Ryan looked at Sean and shook her head at him and mouthed the word 'Please'. Sean then joined the lunch party with an anxious Ryan slowly following behind. She didn't know what to expect and she just prayed that Sean wouldn't say anything about their past.


	3. Chapter 3

LATER

Ryan sat nervously watching the conversations unfold before her a feeling of dread bubbling inside her.

"Babe are you going to eat something?" asked Randy looking at his girlfriends untouched plate.

"I'm not hungry I might just put it in the refrigerator and eat it later" she said placing down the food

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine" she said forcing a smile

Randy put his arm around Ryan and pulled her in this got the attention of Sean who smiled in their direction.

"You two look really happy"

"We are most of the time anyway" replied Randy

"I wish I could have that with a girl but I have to admit I'm a bit of a player"

"Really?" enquired Roxie hoping her boat had come in

"Yeah have been for about eighteen months since my last girlfriend"

"Oh yeah how come?" asked an inquisitive Roxie

"She was the real deal or at least I thought she was and it didn't work so rather than put myself through that again I'd rather just sleep around. A lot less emotional"

"Yeah but sometimes it's nice to know who you're going to bed with" said Randy turning and kissing Ryan lovingly as Sean watched on.

LATER

The lunch party had come to an end and Roxie along with Sean had left leaving just Ryan and Randy behind. Ryan was busy working as Randy took a trip around the studios and the rest of the building.

"Why does she need all this space for those two little studios?" asked Randy returning to the main entrance

"Power" replied Ryan

"What do you mean?"

"The bigger the building the bigger the talent or at least that's what they believe. It's kind of like guys and cars they think the cars make them bigger men"

"Ahh so by having all this space she's basically telling other photographers that she's the daddy of the business and she's allowing them to work on her turf?"

"Pretty much yeah" said Ryan turning around and sitting on the desk as she watched Randy examining the reception area.

"It's impressive though you've got to admit?" said Randy walking over to Ryan and kissing her

"Her portfolio is impressive the building is just bricks"

"You really idolise her don't you?"

"I'm fortunate to be here, speaking of being here you can't be. You have to go before she gets back otherwise I'm going to pay for it"

"Ok well one last kiss then" he said moving in and taking her in a deep intoxicating kiss. As the lingered Ryan pushed herself out of it to Randy's dismay.

"We'll pick it up later ok?"

"I'll hold you to that" he said kissing on the cheek and walking away

"See you later baby"

Randy turned and smiled at Ryan and walked out of the door. As Randy walked away the town car pulled up outside the door and Ryan looked on in hopes that Gerard had picked Eliza up as the door opened and Gerard appeared Ryan sighed with relief and made her way over to the door to greet Eliza back from lunch.

LATER – AT RYANS APARTMENT

Randy and Ryan were on the couch being playful with each other. As Randy kissed her neck and collarbone Ryan's hands gripped tight at his huge arms. Suddenly the heated duo were interrupted by the phone. Ryan looked over at her phone and Randy knew he'd always come second to Eliza. Ryan got up and retrieved her phone and answered the call.

"Hello"

"Ry I need your help"

"Roxie? What's wrong?"

"I'm on a date with Sean"

"Sean? Sean from the studios?"

"Yeah the very same…well anyway he seems to know all this stuff about me what you've told him but I don't know anything about him so just give me something so I can change the subject from you and me"

"I can't believe you're on a date with him"

"Well he asked me after we left you and well…look at him who wouldn't? So just something I can use…anything?"

"I don't know a lot about him"

"Well what does he do?"

"I don't know"

"Ry!!"

Ryan sighed as her relentless friend proceeded "He…he used to be a soldier he was in Iraq"

"Wow he doesn't look like the type that makes him so much more attractive. Ok I'm going now so I'll talk to you tomorrow and give you all the details. Bye"

Before Ryan could reply the phone went dead. She put her phone down on the counter.

"She's out with Sean"

"So I heard"

"I can't believe she's on a date with him"

"Why are you surprised? This is Roxie. She's single and horny and he's an available guy who openly stated that he likes no strings attached sex"

"He didn't say that"

"Near as damn it. You never know this might shut Rox up for a while"

"They just don't go"

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

Ryan looked over at Randy and realised she was digging herself a hole. She urgently tried to think of an excuse.

"Well imagine if she does a Roxie and pisses him off he may retaliate by cancelling the shoot and then I get blamed by Eliza"

"Babe try not to worry about it they both went into this for sex neither one was looking for anything more so maybe it'll be a good thing"

Ryan knew it wasn't going to be a good thing but she just didn't know what Sean was trying to do by dating her best friend.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan was hard at work when the phone rang. Ryan saved her document on the computer and picked up the phone.

"Good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Ryan McMahon how may I help you?"

"Oh my God!" said a gleeful Roxie

"Hey Rox" said Ryan knowing that she was about to get all the details of Roxie's and Sean's night.

"I never believed there was a perfect guy but he is one of God's greatest creations…as well as Randy of course"

"Rox…" began Ryan trying to stop her friend from proceeding

"We went out for dinner then we went on to a club and we danced and we drank and we got very very merry. Then we went back to mine and let's just say he did Britain proud"

Ryan didn't need to hear what her friend had to say as she could remember as clear as day what Sean was like in the bedroom. She remembered all too well and often wished she didn't. As Roxie continued to give all the details the door opened and Ryan looked up to see Sean walking towards the desk. She shook her head and shot Sean a look as she listened to Roxie on the phone. Growing impatient she decided she had to end the conversation.

"I have to go Eliza's coming" she lied

Sean looked around and smiled as he saw no sign of Eliza he rested on the counter and smiled at Ryan raising his eyebrow suddenly realising it was Roxie on the other end of the phone.

"Bye" said Ryan hanging up the phone "Get out!" she said sternly to Sean

"So Roxie told you then?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you hanging around? What didn't I make clear?"

"Well I'm not quite clear about how you ended up with that pretty boy…wrestler…you dating a wrestler it's just classic. When we were together you hated me watching it now you're sleeping with one of them"

"Oh Sean I'm sorry didn't I make it clear to you? Let me make it clear. I was stupid enough to date you during that time I was stupid enough to have feelings for you. And you're right I didn't like wrestling but I did like you and to prove that I bought tickets to one of the pay per views but you up and left before it even rolled around…it was meant to be a surprise. So rather than let the tickets go to waste me and Roxie decided to go drool over some hot guys. We got taken backstage and it was there I met Randy. That night he took me to his hotel room and we were up all night and for the last seven months I have been thanking the lord that you walked out on me because if you hadn't I wouldn't have gone to that show and met the most perfect guy in the world. Is that clear enough?"

"That fire in your belly is such a turn on"

"How can you go on a date with my best friend, sleep with her and then come in here the next day and talk to me like you think you have a shot?"

"I don't think I have a shot…I know I have a shot because we were good and we were meant to be together"

"Oh my God you're deluded"

In the middle of their conversation the door opened and Ryan looked past Sean to see the tall man approach the desk.

"Good morning Mr Dawson, Eliza's expecting you. If you'd like to take a seat I'll let her know that you're here"

"Thank you" replied the man as he walked over to the waiting area and sat down.

"You have to go" she stated to Sean

"What if I don't want to?" he asked teasingly knowing he was irritating Ryan

"I'm serious Sean get out" she said under breath so the client couldn't hear her

"You know what after you asked me so nicely I'm going to respect your wishes and leave…right now"

"Good"

Sean smiled at Ryan and pushed himself off of the counter and turned to make his way to the door.

"Mr Slater to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Sean stopped in his paces and looked up as Eliza made her way down the staircase. Sean shot a wily grin at Ryan and looked back at Eliza helping her down the last few steps.

"I just couldn't keep away" he said sweet talking Eliza

"I saw this morning that you'd booked your shoot it seems like such a long time away talk to Rachel about bringing it forward possibly in the next few weeks before my schedule gets too busy"

"Definitely"

Eliza looked over at the waiting area and saw Mr Dawson waiting.

"Rachel why didn't you inform me that Mr Dawson was waiting?"

"I was just about to. I was dealing with Mr Slater first"

Eliza rolled her eyes at her assistant discontented with her she walked away and greeted Mr Dawson.

"Mr Dawson if you'd like to follow me"

"Excuse me Ms. Duquette" interrupted Sean "I'm sorry Mr Dawson I don't mean to interrupt or prolong your wait I just have one quick favour to ask Ms. Duquette then she's all yours"

"That's no problem" replied Mr Dawson taking a seat once more

Eliza turned to Sean and Sean guided her away from listeners.

"I hate to be rude but when I was here yesterday I noticed this on the desk" said Sean pulling a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket "I know I was wrong to take it but I saw an opportunity" he proceeded as he unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to her "I don't have any experience at clerical work or the whole photography side in fact I am probably the least qualified person for this job but I would also be the most dedicated and I'm a fast learner. I would be honoured to work for someone like you"

Eliza looked at the paper and then at Sean. She folded the paper up and handed it back to him and looked over at Ryan who was on the edge of her seat wondering what the duo were talking about.

"I went for the qualified applicant last time and she's incompetent so maybe you would be good at this job"

"Does that mean I have it?" he asked with a charming smile

"Yes you can start after lunch but you can not work here dressed like that so you must leave and go change"

"Deal and thank you" he said taking her hand and kissing it

"Rachel" Eliza called across the empty room

"Yes Eliza"

"Cancel your little advertisement there will be no need for it. I just hired Mr Slater he'll be starting after lunch"

Ryan shot a stunned look at Sean she couldn't believe what he'd done.

"Rachel did you hear that?" asked Eliza

"Yes Eliza"

"Maybe you can teach her a few things" said Eliza to Sean

"I'm sure I can. Thank you once again"

Eliza returned to greet Mr Dawson once again this time they made their way to Eliza's office.

"I'll see you later colleague" said Sean as he left with a satisfied smile on his face.

Ryan stood stunned to the spot she didn't know what to think or what to do and the one person she would call in a situation like this was sleeping with the enemy, a guy that she didn't know anything about someone from Ryan's past that she had tried desperately to forget. Ryan anxiously ran her fingers through her hair fearing what may come of the situation she found herself in.

LATER

Roxie and Randy were at the studios having lunch with Ryan. Randy and Ryan sat across from Roxie listening as she talked endlessly about her night with Sean. Suddenly the door opened and Sean made his way into the building.

"Hi you" said Roxie standing up and making her way over to Sean catching each other in a hot embrace. Roxie broke away from the kiss and smiled at her accomplishment "So what are you doing here?" she asked

"What Ryan hasn't told you?" he asked knowing fair well she wouldn't have told them

"Told us what?" asked a curious Roxie

"I work here now. I came in earlier to see Eliza and she gave me a job"

Ryan sat shaking her head as Roxie and Randy both congratulated Sean on his new job.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Roxie asked her friend

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise" she replied hesitantly

"Wow well this is great that means you're going to be around for a while"

"Yeah" he said hugging Roxie and staring at Ryan

"I'm going to hang my jacket up" he said taking it off to reveal a very hot and sophisticated suit that Ryan immediately recognised

"Whoa you look hot" said Roxie stroking Sean's chest

"Calm down there Rox if you wait till later I'll let you take it off"

"Promise?" she asked flirtatiously

Sean winked at Roxie and kissed her sweetly on the lips "I'll see you later"

"Ok" she said with a huge smile as she watched in delight at the gorgeous man walking away from her. Roxie ever the opportunist tilted her head and caught a shot of his perfect ass walking away from her.

"I thought you weren't looking for a relationship? No strings attached sex remember?" asked Ryan

"That's all I want I just want it with him on a regular basis" replied Roxie with a cunning smile

Randy laughed at Ryan's outrageous friend. "Come on you lets get you out of here before you maul him on the table" said Randy collecting up all the lunch containers and kissing Ryan goodbye "I'll see you later" he said giving her a smile before guiding Roxie to the door. Sean appeared at the reception desk and smiled at Roxie.

"I'll see you later" she said as Randy pushed her out the door.

Ryan looked over at Sean who was standing arrogantly at the reception desk.

"You think you've won don't you?" she asked

"No" he said shaking his head suddenly a smile crept on his face "I'm pretty damn close but I haven't won yet"

"And you're not going to. You can play all these games sleeping with my best friend. Smooth talking your way into a job that you have no experience or qualifications for just to get to me. It doesn't matter what you do you're not going to cause a rift between me and Randy and you're definitely not winning me back"

"You think very highly of yourself don't you? Yeah I came here to get you back but I have since then met Roxie and this job is just so I have a reason to stick around…now is it for you or is it for Roxie?"

"With your impeccable talent for lying through your teeth I'm sure you'll have everybody believing you and Roxie are a fairytale couple but you can't fool me. They say fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…"

"Shame on you…" he said pointing at Ryan "Yeah I've heard that one before" said Sean making his way from behind the desk and walking towards Ryan. "And you're right I can't fool you but the problem is I don't need to try because you're smitten with me"

"Smitten? Repulsed is a more appropriate word to describe what I feel about you" she snidely replied looking up into his captivating eyes.

"Repulsed…obsessed…infatuated…turned on" he said arrogantly with a smile as he towered over her

Ryan didn't know what she was feeling.

_Why doesn't his guy understand that I'm angry with him for leaving me the way he did? What does he expect? Does he expect me to forget the fact that he abandoned me and just pick up a fresh with him. You know the worst problem? As much as I hate him I can't help but feel drawn to him. Every time I see him or I'm near him I can feel all those old feelings I had for him bubbling up to the surface and as much as I love Randy I can't help the enticement Sean has over me. _

As they stood within inches of each other Ryan could feel Sean's heated body next to hers. Sean stepped in closer his body now pressed against hers. Ryan's morality wanted nothing more than to push him away but Ryan's physical self couldn't tear herself away from him. She felt Sean's breath against her cheek as he leaned in to began his sweet embrace on her. Ryan closed her eyes in anticipation her head screaming at her to push him away but her body motionless and eager. As Sean's hands rested on her hips the door flung open and the duo parted and turned to see Eliza walking in.

"Mr Slater coffee! Rachel with me!" stated Eliza making her way up to her office.

Ryan looked at Sean who stood staring at her.

"She only drinks Starbucks, she only drinks Caffé Verona Decaf, order it tall no fat dash of caramel. I have a cool whip caramel macchiato. Don't be longer than ten minutes even if that means breaking necks to get it. Go to the one two blocks over look for a tall guy with blonde hair called Paul tell him it's Eliza's order he'll rush you to the front"

"Rachel!" called an impatient Eliza from her office.

Ryan walked away from Sean picked up her notepad and made her way to Eliza's office looking over her shoulder once when she reached the top of the stairs to see Sean staring directly at her. She nervously entered Eliza's office apologetically. Sean smiled as he watched her walk out of sight he then left to get the coffees.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER

Ryan and Sean sat at the reception desk in silence. Ryan was hard at work as Sean sat relaxed in his chair staring at her. Ryan could feel his eyes all over her and was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the attention she was getting.

"Stop staring at me" she said sternly without taking her eyes off her work

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I will smack you straight square between the eyes making sure you can't stare at me"

"Ooh feisty you think you're being all strong and domineering taking the situation by the balls and turning it in your favour but all you're really doing is turning me on even more and making it ever that more impossible to keep my hands to myself"

Ryan looked up from her work and gave Sean a cold and irritated look.

"Rachel!" called Eliza

"Yes Eliza" said Ryan picking up her notepad and making her way to the bottom of the stairs

"I need you tomorrow on the McCallahans shoot so I need you to make sure that Mr Slater is completely capable of doing this job before we leave tomorrow so you might want to call your little ballerina boyfriend and tell him you'll be late"

"Yes Eliza" said a disgruntled Ryan

"Oh and Rachel if he makes any mistakes tomorrow I will be holding you fully responsible as I am leaving you this duty to inform and educate him of the way in which we conduct things here at Eliza Duquette"

"Of course Eliza"

"That's all" said Eliza walking away back into her office.

Ryan returned to her desk seething at her orders given by Eliza it was bad enough that she had to work with him but having to stay with him after the working day was over was going to be complete torture, the two of them alone. In the two minutes they were left alone earlier in the day Ryan almost lost herself in the moment and nearly made a huge mistake which she believed she would have done if hadn't been for Eliza's interruption. Ryan didn't trust Sean and she trusted herself even less.

LATER

"Goodnight Eliza" said Ryan holding the door open for Eliza to exit the building.

As her car pulled away Ryan closed the door and locked up. As she turned the keys she wondered to herself whether she was locking herself into an impossible situation. Ryan turned and walked over to the desk where Sean was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whoa what are you doing?"

"What? The work day is over and I don't have to wear this thing anymore. Don't worry I'm wearing a vest underneath"

Ryan watched as he slipped off the shirt and hung it on a hanger placing it behind him. Ryan admired the sight before her forgetting how incredibly hot he really was she looked at his masculine arms and suddenly snapped out of her daze feeling guilty. Ryan turned around and picked some files.

"So what did lover boy have to say about you keeping me company tonight?"

"Come with me" ordered Ryan not giving him the satisfaction of a reply

"Ryan why are you being so hostile?" he asked knowing exactly why

Ryan stopped in her tracks and turned to face Sean. "I have been asked to stay behind after work to teach 'you' the ins and outs of this place. I'm missing out on a night in with the man I love one of the very few nights I do get with him and all because you want to play some stupid little game with me. Tell me why I shouldn't be hostile Sean?"

Sean didn't know how to reply he knew a smooth Sean line would probably get him punched in the face at this point.

"You going to show me how to do this?" he asked hurrying her along

Ryan opened the door and proceeded to teach Sean the day to day tasks he would be asked to do.

LATER

Ryan was finished teaching Sean and now the duo were sat at the reception desk going through things. Ryan had to make sure that Sean knew everything because one slip up and it would all come down on her.

"Her coffee?"

"Caffé Verona no fat dash of caramel"

"Decaf, Caffé Verona Decaf no fat dash of caramel. She has to have decaf because caffeinated gives her migraines she doesn't like sugar or Sweet'N Low so it must be sweetened with caramel"

"Ok I get it Caffé Verona Decaf no fat dash of caramel"

"Now the only thing left is your telephone and general overall manner. You must answer the phone good morning or afternoon whichever applies so good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Sean Slater how may I help you? And when someone is in here you must be courteous to them at all times. They come second…"

"You mean first?" asked Sean

"No second, Eliza comes first. Yet to her it must seem like the clients come first so really it's a double edged knife. If you're dealing with a client and she arrives you quickly but politely finish your business with the person or excuse yourself so you can tend to Eliza because she doesn't wait and if you make her wait she'll make your life hell"

"Like she's making yours?" he asked sincerely

"No I didn't mean it like that"

"But she is…this isn't my Ryan" he said pointing at her "My Ryan would have told her where to get off"

"Your Ryan was unhappy. I'm happy now yeah she's a bitch but being here is just a stepping stone. Sometimes you've just got to bite your tongue and get on with things and if you insist on working here that's something you're going to have to learn" Ryan looked at her watch "Right I've taught you all that I can so now we've both just got to hope for the best"

She walked away to go to the cloakroom to collect her things when suddenly she felt Sean's huge presence behind her. Ryan was scared to turn around she didn't know what to do. She feared that if she turned around she'd find herself in the same compromising position she had earlier that same day. Ryan knew she had to turn around and tell Sean to back off. She slowly pivoted on the spot and looked up at him as he looked down at her their eyes met and Ryan could feel herself breaking down ready to give into her temptation. Sean held her face in his hands and moved in slowly his lips colliding with hers. Ryan was immediately intoxicated by his sweet taste she'd forgotten just how good a kisser he was. As her hands reached out and gripped at Sean's vest she couldn't help but hungrily kiss him back. Sean's hands came away from her face and cupped at the back of her neck as he felt he didn't need to hold her in a vice any longer. Suddenly knocking came at the outside door disrupting the duo's heated kiss. As Ryan pulled away she realised what she'd just done and immediately let go of her his shirt and looked down at the ground in complete shock. Sean could see she was now torturing herself with guilt. He stared at her a moment longer until another knock came at the door.

"I'll go answer that" said Sean walking out of the room leaving a guilt ridden Ryan behind.

Ryan lifted her head a look of shock still present on her face. She touched her lips which were still tingling from the kiss. Ryan turned in a hurry and collected her bag and coat and turned to leave the room and jumped with fright as she spotted Randy in the doorway. Ryan frantically tried to read his face. Had Sean told him? Could he tell?

"Hey babe I got lonely so I thought I'd come and pick you up"

As Randy uttered those words Ryan felt a huge relief. She forced a smile onto her face and tried to calm herself and walked up to her man and planted a huge kiss on his lips. As they both parted from the kiss Ryan rested her head on Randy's chest.

"Are you ok?" he wondered

"Yeah I'm just tired" came a lingered response "Lets just go" she said smiling at him and taking his hand pulling him through into the reception.

"You guys leaving?" asked Sean

"Yeah you can practice closing up you know how to do it" said Ryan not looking at Sean once as she pulled Randy towards the door.

"Hey Ry" called Sean causing her to stop and look back at him "About that thing…" he started in code "…I promise next time I'll get it right"

"Don't bother" she replied hoping that Randy was oblivious to their conversation

Randy opened the door and Ryan walked out followed by Randy after he said goodbye to Sean. Sean smiled to himself proud of himself that he was under her skin and that it was apparent that she still had feelings for him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Ryan laid fast asleep in bed with Randy's big strong arms surrounding her. Ryan began to stir and twitch she suddenly threw herself onto her back and jumped out of her sleep screaming.

"No Sean!!"

In a cold sweat she sat up trying to catch her breath. Randy now awake tried to calm her down.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah" she replied

"Was it something bad?"

"Err…"

"You shouted 'no Sean' what was it about?"

"I just don't trust him" she said subconsciously not realising who she was expressing her feelings to

"Why don't you trust him?" inquired Randy

Ryan realised what she'd said and looked directly at Randy trying hard to think of a plausible reason for her comment.

"It's not that I don't trust him I don't trust his judgment in the work place and I just have this niggling feeling that something's going to go wrong" she said whole heartedly referring to her own personal life unbeknownst to Randy. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him to lock up"

"I'm sure he did a good job at locking up and when you get there later on you'll feel foolish for worrying so much"

"Yeah probably" she said with a false smile

Randy pulled Ryan back down into his arms and held her tight falling back to sleep but Ryan was unable to fall back to sleep as she laid awake thinking about the kiss she and Sean had shared.

LATE AFTERNOON THE NEXT DAY

Ryan had accompanied Eliza on the McCallahans shoot and was mesmerised by how elaborate the whole thing was. She stood in awe and watched everything going on around her taking it all in and for a small portion of the day her mind wasn't on Sean that was until.

"Rachel"

"Yes Eliza" said Ryan stepping forward waiting for instructions

"Call Mr Slater and find out if there is anything that needs immediate attention if there is…leave"

"Yes Eliza" said Ryan a little irritated at Eliza's dismissal. Ryan pulled out her phone and called the office.

"Hello this is…err" Sean answered completely unprepared "…Eliza Duquette's Studios. Can I help you?"

Ryan shook her head in disbelief "Good afternoon Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Sean Slater how may I help you? What is hard about that?"

"Is there a problem Rachel?" asked Eliza from across the room

"No there's no problem Eliza" replied Ryan

"Don't you get sick of her calling you Rachel? I know she calls me Mr Slater but at least she got the right name"

"Is everything going ok? No problems?"

"Just one some guy named Yan-agin-mimo-di or something like that came in he swears he had a meeting with Eliza I checked the book it wasn't pencilled in. There was nothing under his name pencilled in at all"

"Oh my God…oh my God…he called two days ago I arranged a lunch meeting with them. Oh my God I didn't put it in she's going to kill me…in fact even worse she's going to fire me"

"Ryan…Ry…" called Sean down the receiver but Ryan hand dropped her hand in shock.

LATER

Ryan walked into the studios and behind the reception desk all her feelings and animosities towards Sean were in the back of her mind it was because of him that she was in this situation and now she had to do whatever it took to correct it.

"What are you doing back?" asked Sean watching as she frantically searched through papers pulling out a small slip and slamming it down on the desk

"This is you this is all because of you. You turned up and threw me for a loop and now I am going to lose my job because of you" she screamed at him angrily

"Hey I didn't do anything"

"You haven't stopped toying with me since you got here my head has been overworking because of you and now I have forgotten one of Eliza's biggest clients and campaign shoots so now because you thought it would be funny to make my life hell it's actually falling apart"

"Ryan…"

"Don't! Don't you dare try and make this better because you can't. Now just give me a break long enough to figure this out"

Ryan sat down at her desk and picked up the phone and dialled a number in hopes that she could fix things.

LATER

The doors opened and a very unhappy Eliza stormed in she walked into the centre of the lobby and looked at the reception desk. Ryan knew it wasn't going to be good. She stood up and walked from behind the desk.

"Maybe you can tell me why I just received a very angry call from Mr Yanagimachi?"

"There was a slight mix up. He called and he was only going to be in town for two days I suggested a lunch meeting today and then I was so busy I just completely forgot to write it down. I am so sorry"

"If you cannot remember to inform me of my most important clients meeting because 'you're too busy' maybe this isn't the job for you"

"Eliza I can't apologise enough I really truly am sorry. It was an innocent mistake and I feel awful. I have been on the phone all afternoon rescheduling and he actually has an opening for dinner tonight"

Eliza stood silent for a moment that felt like a lifetime "Call them back and confirm the dinner tonight. Arrange my car…"

"Yes of course"

"And then pack up your desk" finished Eliza

The words hit Ryan like a bolt of lightning and she stood silent and motionless as Eliza walked towards the stairs.

"Eliza…" shouted Sean "I mean Ms Duquette. You can't fire her"

"Oh no and why is that Mr Slater?"

"Because this isn't her mistake. She answered the call and made the arrangements and then asked me to write it in the book. I forgot to write it in and all this is because of me. Ryan's just covering for me she didn't want me to lose my job"

Ryan looked at Sean and couldn't believe he was doing something so selfless.

"Is this true?" Eliza asked a dumbfounded Ryan

Ryan looked at Sean who nodded and assured her it was fine.

"Yeah"

"Fine you may keep your job but maybe you want to train your little monkey a little better to make sure he gets the job done properly"

"Wait I still have my job?" asked Sean

"You have a second chance…don't blow it Mr Slater" said Eliza walking upstairs to her office.

"Thank you" said Ryan sincerely as she looked at Sean

"You're welcome"

Ryan walked behind the desk and sat down still in awe at Sean.

"You didn't have to do that especially after the way I spoke to you"

"Like you said it was my fault so I wasn't really lying plus if you didn't work here where would we have our little rendezvous'?" he asked with a smile

"You're unbelievable" snarled Ryan

"I just saved your job"

"You are incapable of being a nice guy aren't you? For one second I thought you were going to prove me wrong but no you immediately went back to being a pig"

"A pig? Is that what does it for you? Because last night you had no problems with me"

"Last night was a mistake"

"Was it?" asked Sean knowing that Ryan's head was all over the place

Ryan hesitated for a moment wondering if it was a mistake when suddenly she realised what she was thinking and she remembered her hot, sweet and loyal boyfriend who was waiting for her at home.

"Yeah it was almost as big as the mistake I made getting with you in the first place. You're a bad person Sean and I should know better"

Ryan turned her chair around and picked up the phone to confirm Eliza's dinner and arrange her cars.

"Hello this is Ryan McMahon from Eliza Duquettes Fine Photography I'm calling up to confirm the dinner tonight with Mr Yanagimachi. Ok thank you"

As Ryan waited on the phone to be patched through Sean moved in behind her and whispered in her free ear.

"The thing is you do know better but with what we did being so wrong it made the whole thing that much more tantalising. And don't kid yourself Ryan you loved every minute of it"

As Sean walked away Ryan wondered to herself if it were true. She had enjoyed the kiss the only part she didn't enjoy was the guilt afterwards. She loved Randy and everything was great between them she just couldn't explain this hold Sean had over her that made her weak at the knees every time he was around and what made her kiss him so passionately in the cloakroom.

LATER

Ryan got home and unlocked her apartment door to see a frantic Randy rushing around.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryan

"They've now decided that they're doing the show tomorrow after all so I've got to get on a plane and be there first thing"

"So you're leaving now?" she asked as the night sky came down outside

"I called the airlines and the only flight they could get me on leaves in one hour"

"Oh"

Randy stopped what he was doing and looked over at Ryan. He made his way over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"I'm sorry" he said as the kiss broke

"Hey you can't help it right?"

"I'd rather be here with you" he said sincerely kissing her once on the lips and pulling away knowing if he didn't he wouldn't leave at all.

Randy turned and picked up his bag and looked back at Ryan who had stepped out of his way.

"So when are you coming back?" asked an upset Ryan trying to hide her disappointment not wanting to make Randy feel bad.

"I don't know but as soon as I do I'll call you and let you know"

"Ok"

"Babe I know you're trying to be cool about this and really it's eating away at you but I love you for pretending"

Ryan hung her head as she was caught out by Randy.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to be like this I just…it doesn't matter" she said cutting herself short

"I really have to go" said Randy staring at her not wanting to leave

"I know so go. Go to work and have fun and call me" she said walking into him and correcting his collar.

"I will" he said kissing her and prying himself away and leaving the apartment.

Ryan stood on the spot she was upset Randy had left but as she noticed she was alone she felt a feeling of dread surrounding her suddenly realising that it meant she had no guard and nothing to stop Sean's advances and she prayed that her feelings for Randy would refrain her from giving into her temptation…but would they?


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan on one of her rare days off was sauntering down the street on her way to meet her friend for breakfast at their favourite café. She walked past rows of shops which at any other time she would be admiring but today was different she was sad that Randy had left so suddenly but most of all she was nervous about the fact that in twenty four hours she would be sat in a room with Sean and she was running out of ideas fast at how to resist his charms. Ryan arrived at the café and pushed open the door and scoped the room for her friend.

"Ry!!" she heard a familiar voice she turned to see her friend sat waiting for her and also a third party at the table.

Her heart fell into her stomach as she realised Sean had invited himself to breakfast and was still sleeping with her friend. Ryan made her way over and sat down at the table. She looked at Sean coldly as her friend called for a waiter. Sean smiled at Ryan arrogantly knowing his presence there was making her uncomfortable.

"So how are things? How is this hot man working out at Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography?" asked Roxie kissing Sean hungrily at the table as the kiss lingered an uncomfortable Ryan interrupted.

"Would you two like to be left alone?"

"Sorry" said Roxie breaking the kiss and concentrating on her friend "So how are you feeling about Randy leaving?"

Ryan looked at Sean and hated the fact he was with Roxie knowing he was only with her to get all the inside information.

"I'm fine"

"Ryan you're never fine with it. I love Randy the guy is great but can you seriously carry on like this you need more than a part time boyfriend"

"I can only handle a part time boyfriend my job keeps me pretty busy if you hadn't noticed"

"Well he does the same job as you and he had no problem coming home last night and working a little more" Roxie subtly informed whilst stroking Sean's leg.

"Yeah well there's a difference between sex and a relationship" snapped Ryan

Roxie looked at her friend and took her snide comment as nothing more than upset about Randy leaving. The waitress approached the table and took everyone's order. As Ryan sat and waited for her breakfast she was sickened at the sight she was having to endure as she watched Sean feeling up her friend only hours after kissing her. Ryan grew tired of the show and dismissed herself and made her way into the bathroom for a break. She stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror wondering why she hadn't walked out the second she saw Sean sat there. Was she there to protect her friend? Was she there to show him that he didn't faze her? Or was she there because she wanted to be? As Ryan pondered the thought the bathroom door opened she closed her eyes as if trying to block out the mornings events when suddenly arms circled her waist. Ryan jumped and saw Sean stood there smiling down at her.

"Get your hands off me!" she screamed pushing him away

"Ryan come on who are you kidding it was like sitting across from the green eyed monster out there. Don't try and pretend that watching that didn't bother you"

"Oh it did bother me in fact that's the reason I'm in here trying to fight the urge to vomit"

"I don't understand you Ryan you make it perfectly clear that you don't want me yet you don't want me to date your friend. Again you make it perfectly clear you don't want to be with me then you kiss me. I'm getting mixed signals here"

"I don't want you, I don't want you dating my friend and that kiss was a big mistake, a mistake I won't be making again. It was a moment of weakness and I hope you enjoyed it because that is the last time it's going to happen. Is that clear enough?"

"Yeah but like I've said before the words are the easy part it's selling them where you've got to work at it and you're just not convincing"

Ryan stared angrily at Sean not sure whether she was angry with him or at herself. She pushed Sean out of the way and made her way out of the bathroom. As she reached the table she saw Sean approaching shortly behind her.

"I have to go I just got an urgent call. I'm sorry" she said dismissing herself not giving her friend a chance to reply.

As Ryan walked out of the café Sean smiled to himself very happy that he'd been able to once again get under her skin knowing that he was getting to her in exactly the right way.

LATER AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan had been home alone all day ignoring the frantic calls that she knew were from Roxie. Ryan couldn't bring herself to answer the phone knowing she'd have to lie once again to the only person in her life that she truly trusted. She couldn't believe how deceitful she'd been with her best friend but she couldn't tell her about Sean because once she knew she'd want to know all the details and this was something Ryan had put the lid on a long time ago. Ryan shook her head as the phone began to ring once more. As she watched the answer machine messages go from nine to ten she was thankful she'd bought one of the machines that didn't speak unless asked to.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan and Sean were both sat behind the reception desk Ryan wondering to herself why Eliza hadn't fired him yet as she was still doing all the work regardless of the fact that Sean had been employed to help her with the workload. Ryan tried to drift off into her own serene world as Sean tried persistently to push her buttons talking about Randy and his sudden departure.

"Roxie's right you deserve better than that little metro sexual. You deserve a guy that's willing to give up his time to spend it with you. Someone who makes you feel special"

"He does make me feel special" responded Ryan

"Once in a blue moon when he decides to drop in. Tell me does he drop in between shows and tell you he stopped over to be with you if only for a few hours?" asked Sean mimicking the situation. Ryan didn't reply and Sean knew he'd touched a nerve. "Yeah that's an old move. I've used that a few times myself"

"Will you just shut up and help"

"Oh I'll help babe you just say the word and I'll walk out on Roxie and move in with you and treat you like a princess…a dirty one but still a princess"

"And Eliza gets on my case" snarls Ryan dumping a pile of paperwork in his lap

Sean placed the pile on the desk and read the attached post it from Eliza and then smiled back at Ryan.

"You know he doesn't even seem like your type?" stated Sean

"And what is my type?"

"Me" he replied very arrogantly

"No you were a mistake. Randy is perfect, the relationship is perfect and when he leaves he tells me and I know he's coming back"

"Oh God will you get over it and stop being so angry at me for looking after my family. You would do exactly the same thing. I was just being a good guy"

"You're not a good guy"

"No you're right I'm just the better guy" he replied with a sly smile

"Not in your wildest dreams and I actually think you're a little threatened by Randy?"

"And I think you're kidding yourself because you know you want me. Now Randy's away so I could give you what you want as often as you want and he'll never know it's the perfect crime. What do you say?"

"This is why Randy's the better guy"

"Oh come on you seriously think that Randy's on the road looking like he does surrounded by hot admiring women and he isn't filling his boots? Come on Ry you're not a stupid girl. So how about you and I beat him at his own game?"

"Randy isn't like you"

"I never cheated on you"

"No just Roxie"

"She isn't my girlfriend so technically I didn't do anything wrong and the only guilty party here is you. You're the one with the boyfriend but don't worry about it because I bet he's not giving you a second thought when he's sleeping with all those girls"

Ryan knew that Sean was just saying it to get her back up but it was working. Ryan began to question her relationship with Randy. After all she didn't know what was actually happening when Randy wasn't around all she had was his word and he wasn't going to come clean if he was cheating on her.

"Sean shut and get on with that work"

LATER

Eliza had left for the day and Ryan was finishing things off before she and Sean could leave. As Ryan hurried around the building finishing off Sean

sat back relaxed in his chair watching her with delight. Ryan made her way back to the reception desk and sat at her computer and made a print off. As she waited at the printer Sean got out of his seat and approached her from behind wrapping his masculine arms around her tiny waist. Ryan immediately jumped and pivoted on the spot pushing Sean away from her but Sean kept pulling Ryan closer to him. Ryan resisted and angrily protested.

"Sean get your hands off me"

Sean without a word backed her against the wall holding her in place by her hips. Ryan fought with Sean hitting him hard on his chest but was soon dominated as Sean grabbed her wrists tightly holding them above her head both her wrists held firmly in just one of his masculine hands. The other hand he ran over her stomach softly ascending her body inch by inch slowly moving to her sweet breasts and then finally brushing his hand across her cheek. Ryan was repulsed by Sean but couldn't help but melt at his touch she felt butterflies in her stomach as his hand softly caressed her. She knew that what she was feeling was wrong and that everything Sean had insinuated about Randy was just his way of causing a rift between her and Randy.

Sean began to kiss her neck sweetly leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he nestled himself on her collarbone. As she felt herself giving into Sean's touch she soon snapped out of her lustful trance and wrestled herself free pushing him away. Immediately Ryan walked around the other side of the reception desk hoping the marble between them would stop Sean's advances and become an obstacle between herself and temptation.

"Sean you have got to stop doing this"

"Why?" he asked making his way around the reception desk

"I'm dating Randy and you are doing whatever you're doing with my best friend. I haven't done anything wrong to you"

"I never said you had"

"Then why are you trying to hurt me?"

"I'm not!"

"If that were true you wouldn't be pushing yourself on me. Risking the chance that we get caught by Randy or Roxie if either one saw that shit you pulled there I'd lose them"

"That shit I pulled?? I didn't see you pulling away instantly when I started kissing your neck" A feeling of guilt ran through Ryan's veins as she knew he was right "Does Randy know that's your sweet spot?" he asked inching his way closer to Ryan causing her to back away to the point where she had no where to go accept backwards onto the sofas in the waiting area giving Sean a brilliant opportunity to get the advantage with her having no escape.

Ryan watched as Sean approached with a gleeful smile upon his face. Sean moved closer and he moved his hand to Ryan's calf muscle tenderly rubbing his hand up and down her sleek and silky legs. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Sean looked over his shoulder at the door to see Roxie. Sean smiled at her and then back at Ryan who laid in a very compromising position. Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her feet and Ryan looked to see Roxie at the door. Ryan brushed herself down as Sean opened the door to Roxie.

"Right on time baby" he said welcoming her in and planting a kiss on her lips.

Ryan stood staring in disbelief Sean had tried to set her up he knew Roxie was on her way and that where his sensual assault took place was in perfect view from the transparent doors. As Ryan stood in disbelief Roxie looked her way and stared for a moment before breaking the irritable silence.

"Hi"

"Hi" replied Ryan

"You haven't been answering my calls"

"I just needed some time on my own"

"Babe can you go get me a coffee I feel like I'm ready to drop" Roxie asked Sean and much to Ryan's surprise Sean moved away from Roxie and made his way into the kitchen to retrieve her a drink of coffee. Ryan wondered to herself who really was in control was it Sean or was it Roxie?

"Rox don't be angry with me please"

"I'm not angry with you I'm worried about you. You can't keep doing this with Randy. I love the guy I really do and when he's around you two a sickeningly sweet. When he isn't it breaks my heart to watch you"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not you're fronting. Every time he leaves you change. You become sombre and withdrawn and sometimes a little catty. You are an amazing girl and you deserve an amazing guy who is here to worship you everyday not just drops in when he has time for a quickie"

"What it's not like that?" insisted Ryan

"Ry…I'm not telling you to dump Randy I'm just asking you to be honest with yourself. Do you seriously see this going anywhere with him?"

Ryan didn't reply she didn't know whether her silence was sheer shock that her best friend had dumped all over her relationship or whether it was because she knew what Roxie was saying was true.

"Here you go babe" said Sean handing Roxie her coffee.

Ryan watched as Sean wrapped his arms around Roxie and began to kiss her neck as he had hers only moments before.

_Can you believe this guy? Five minutes ago he was all over me and now he's holding onto Roxie for dear life. And Roxie she's no better than him I have never seen Roxie be controlled by a man before and this sight is quite pathetic. Maybe Roxie is genuinely concerned about me and hey she's probably wonder the same things that I am like… Is he cheating on me when he's on the road? Am I just another fuck to him? But isn't it bad enough that I'm questioning him…do I need my best friend doing the same thing. She's the one that's supposed to comfort me and call me crazy and tell me that Randy would never do anything like that to me because he loves me. Some friend hah? Instead she's stood there with him in that grotesque display of affection and before you say anything no I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous that my best friend and I use that term lightly is sleeping with my sloppy seconds, a guy that is so selfish he will sleep with her just so he has a bed to lay in. He doesn't like her the only reason he's with her is because he can't get with me…and no this isn't a jealously thing this is a revelation. I am so much better without him. You wouldn't haven't been able to recognise the Ryan McMahon that was with him. She was so…never mind. Simple to say he doesn't want Roxie he just has no other option…and this is the same girl that is calling my relationship with Randy a farce._

Suddenly Ryan felt the urge to hurl. She ran into the back and began to hurl uncontrollably into the basin. As she finished she ran the water washing away the residue she then leant in and got herself a drink trying to rid her mouth of the vulgar taste.

"Ryan are you ok?" asked a concerned Roxie arriving in time to see her wash away the sick

Ryan looked up at her 'friend' and walked straight past her making her way to the cloakroom where she collected her things. With Roxie following her she made her way back to the reception area where Sean was watching on.

"Ryan stop ignoring me"

"Roxie I need you to shut up right now"

"Excuse me?" asked an astounded Roxie

"You come in here and wrap yourself around him" she said pointing at Sean "…practically humping his leg and then tell me that what I've got and what I've had with Randy for seven months isn't the real deal. What do you expect me to say to that? Do you expect me to agree and call the man I love" she emphasised looking directly at Sean making a statement to him as much as she was to Roxie "and tell him that I can't be with him anymore because you can't handle dealing with me when he's not around? Lets face it Roxie you don't care about me you just hate the impact that it has on your life because I might be too upset to go out with you as your wingman and you might not get laid. Let me give you a little advice. Whatever it takes to keep him, whether it's letting him into your home, weird sexual favours, sacrificing a virgin whatever it is do it…because he's just as cheap and easy as you and you're made for each other"

Ryan immediately stormed out of the building not giving Roxie a chance to reply.

"I try to help her and that's what I get? Never again I'm done with her and her little melodramas. She's ok standing there and defending him but do you know how many times she's chewed my ear off complaining about the same subject about him leaving her. Her complete insecurity about him cheating on her and you know what he probably is and when it comes out that he is I'm not going to be her should to cry on because I warned her about him"

"I thought you liked him?" asked Sean

"It's like I said to you yesterday he's a doll when he's here but we don't know anything about him when he's not. He plays this character in the WWE…flawlessly what's to say he isn't playing a character with her?"

"Maybe you should try and catch him out?"

"No I'm done with it, with her. I tried to protect her and she just shit all over it. She's on her own now"

"You'll be best friends again tomorrow"

"You don't know me Sean"

"Maybe I could try and get to know you a little better?" he said fiendishly wrapping his arms around her waist and elaborating from their previous embrace.

THE NEXT DAY

Sean sat alone behind the reception desk wondering to himself where Ryan was. He knew she was pissed but he didn't think she was so angry she'd risk pissing Eliza off.

"Mr Slater when you're done twiddling your thumbs maybe you could set up the studio for the Tristan shoot. Also I need you to make some confirmations with Mr Yanagimachi schedule a practice shoot, a launch and a proof meeting if Rachel hasn't informed you we do not let Mr Yanagimachi wait they are to be scheduled via his timetable if it conflicts with my own sort it, call McCallahans for a showing schedule it for a Tuesday make it an afternoon…late afternoon then I don't have to endure a lunch date with them. Also I am staying here through lunch so I would like it here by one o'clock, cancel my car and I would like a coffee if that isn't too much trouble. Also find out where Rachel is and tell her that her absence will lead to unemployment" with that Eliza walked away and made her way to her office.

Sean sat in his chair dumbfounded trying frantically to remember everything she'd just said looking at his note which made no sense to him. Suddenly he realised what Ryan did in a day and was amazed that she completed it all as well as having to deal with him. Sean threw down his notepad and picked up the phone and called Ryan.

AT RYAN'S APARTMENT

Ryan sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal when her phone rang she looked over to see the caller was 'Office' knowing Eliza wouldn't make the effort to call her she assumed it was Sean and cancelled the call. Ryan then picked up her house phone and called Randy.

"Hello" asked a distorted Randy

"Hey baby"

"Oh hey why are you calling me?" he asked

"Just thought I'd call you to kill some time. I'm leaving Sean high and dry so he realises him sitting on his ass and calling Roxie all day doesn't help me whatsoever"

"What?" asked Randy

"Never mind" she said with a smile "So how are you?"

"I'm tired I got to bed three hours ago"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Ryan I'm going back to sleep call back later" with that Randy hung up on Ryan

Ryan sat staring at the receiver a little narked by Randy's dismissal. Ryan began to think that maybe Roxie was right he wouldn't have spoken to her like that if he was sharing her bed but Ryan soon shook it off and put it down to his heavy partying and the fact she'd woken him up. Ryan's phone began to sound and she saw she'd received a voicemail from Sean. She listened to the voicemail.

"Ryan I don't know where you are but if you don't get here soon you're going to be out of a job. Eliza isn't very happy. Also she just came out and spouted a load of things at me and I have no idea what she said but I know it was concerning the important client Mr Yanag-ochi? Ry I know you're pissed at Roxie but are you seriously going to risk your job over it? Get here soon!"

Ryan hung up and smiled as she realised just how frantic he was and satisfied that she'd finally taught him a lesson. Maybe now he would start to do some work which would lead to his time being consumed with work rather than bothering her.

LATER

The door opened and Ryan walked in to see the reception desk was abandoned. The phone began to ring and when Sean didn't pop out to answer it she made her way over and picked up the phone.

"Good morning Eliza Duquette's Fine Photography you're speaking to Ryan McMahon how may I help you?"

Sean walked out with a frustrated look on his face and saw that Ryan had answered the phone. He waited for her to finish on the phone as she hung up he stepped forward.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked

"I've been at home. Busy morning?" she asked looking at the pile on his desk that hadn't moved from the day before.

"You think you're clever?" he asked

"Does your head feel like it's going to explode?" responded Ryan

"What?" he asked with confusion

"Everyday my head feels like it's going to explode and that's just with the workload that doesn't include the mental torture you and Roxie are putting me through. So I'll ask again does your head feel like it's going to explode?"

Sean looked at Ryan and wondered where she was going with her little rant.

"Yeah it does" he replied honestly after his morning of hell in the house of Eliza.

"Good and I hope it continues to feel this way as I sit about and do nothing"

"What are you talking about?" asked a frustrated Sean

"You scammed your way into this job and since being here you've done nothing. I had to beg Eliza to bring on another member staff to stop myself from jumping off the roof then you smooth talked your way in here and you sit there trying to find new ways to torture me all the while not helping with the workload. And the idiot I am I sat around and I let you, I let you get the better of me and take the power you were controlling me…emotionally you had me in a loop…but not anymore. I am so tired of it and until you quit or pull something out your ass I am not going to do a damn thing around here. I'm guna see how much you like it"

"Oh so you think by leaving me with this I'm going to cave in and leave? I don't give in to pressure I was in the army"

"Yeah you were and to be in the army you have to be pretty damn strong but to work here you have to be invincible" Ryan arrogantly stated knowing that Sean's solitary morning was taking its toll.

Just then Eliza walked around the corner and gave Ryan a stern look.

"Rachel how nice of you to grace us with your presence. Maybe you can explain to me where you've been"

"I had an appointment. I told you about it when I made it months ago and I wrote it down on your daily notes. I did ask Sean to give them to you he must have forgotten"

"Yes he must have" she said shooting a look a Sean

"Mr Slater maybe you can get Rachel to show you how to set up the studio because you obviously have no idea whatsoever. Did you make the confirmations with Mr Yanagimachi?"

"I'm just about to do it"

"Oh good well when you can spare two minutes to do your job" snarled Eliza as she walked away

Sean shot at look at Ryan who was smiling from ear to ear.

"You didn't have an appointment"

"Oh I did and I'm thinking of making it a regular thing"

Sean paced up and down behind Ryan who sat with her feet on the desk whilst reading a magazine.

"Fine!! I will help but you have to help me now"

"What collateral can you give me?" asked Ryan

An infuriated Sean pulled Ryan to her feet and pushed her into the kitchen where he backed her against the counter. Sean delved in and planted a huge breathtaking kiss on her lips literally taking her breath as he stunned her to the spot. Ryan knew the kiss was a mistake but once again found herself giving into his sweet assault as she felt his hands moving their way from her hips slowly moving up underneath her shirt. As she felt his big warms hands against her skin she began to submit to herself and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck indulging in the moment. Sean began to withdraw now leaving short kisses on her tingling lips. As Sean completely withdrew Ryan found herself wanting him to kiss her once more.

"That girl, that was my Ryan" stated Sean as he moved in close pulling her into him. "That's my Ryan" he repeated

Ryan suddenly realised what she'd done and pulled away pushing herself past Sean and back to the reception desk. She stood with her hands firmly planted on the desk as she looked down in disgust. She couldn't believe what had just happened she walked in feeling confident, confident that she was finally going to hold the power and with the click of his fingers he'd taken it back again. Sean walked behind Ryan she could feel his presence there although he wasn't touching her.

"How about you help or I'll tell Randy and Roxie just what happens when they're not around"

"You wouldn't dare" said Ryan turning around and facing him

"I have nothing to lose" he said getting her face

"Now I'm going for lunch so while I'm out you can work your way through the list on my desk" he then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Ryan shunned him and pulled away. "Don't kid yourself Ry" Sean then collected his jacket and made his way out of the building. Ryan watched him leave then collapsed in her chair against her better efforts Sean still won. Ryan cursed herself as she rolled across the floor and picked up the list from his desk. She sighed as she wondered what he was going to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

A FEW DAYS LATER – RYANS APARTMENT

_I have never worked so hard in my life and this isn't just keeping on top of the work in the office this is me avoiding Sean. I have never worked that hard in my life I have practically worked my fingers to the bone hoping to avoid him and for the most part I've managed although there have been the occasional times I haven't been able to where he's made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. I've got to admit I am so thankful for the weekend. _

As she sat on her fire escape staring at the world below she couldn't help but think about all the stuff in her overloaded head.

_The problem is of course that once the weekend comes to an end another uncomfortable week begins and I honestly don't know what to do about Sean anymore? The man infuriates me like you wouldn't believe but there's something about him that makes me do stupid things like kiss him. And on top of the Sean chaos I have to deal with the fact that while we're arguing he's got the perfect opportunity to poison Roxie against me and trust me he'd do it. How do I make things right again with Roxie? I know she hasn't had enough time to cool off yet but when that period has been completed how do I apologise for basically calling her a slut? Yeah maybe I'm a bad friend and I definitely shouldn't have said it but she'd just come into my place of work and told me my relationship was a joke and she was stood there with Sean pretending to be the poster couple for normality and romance. The other thing that is really bugging me is Randy. The way he dismissed me the other day on the phone…yeah he was tired fair enough but that wasn't the first time he's talked to me like that over the phone. I always put it down to his busy work schedule I mean it can't be easy putting himself through what he does physically and then on top of that he has all the travelling but and I feel so stupid for saying this because I know this is what he wanted but since Sean planted the seed I can't help but wonder if infidelity is the reason for his harshness. I can't help but wonder if the times I've been dismissed were times I'd caught him out, times he was laid up in bed with another woman. I guess this is the curse of having a boys name he can talk freely to me on the phone in front of another woman and not have to hide my identity because he can call me Ryan and these bimbos wouldn't think twice that Ryan could be a girl…trust me not many people do. You wouldn't believe the amount of calls and letters I get for Mr Ryan McMahon. Maybe I should change my name to Candi or something. I don't know maybe I'm blind to Randy and I don't want to see the truth. Roxie has only ever wanted the best for me yet even she is advising me against Randy. And yeah Sean he was just trying to cause a rift but even he was saying things that had already raced through my head a million times before. Are they right about Randy? Maybe I know Randy isn't the right guy? Maybe I'm just holding onto something because I'm scared I might not find it again? I don't know but the one thing I do know is I can't avoid Sean forever and right now he's my main concern because if anyone finds out it could ruin my relationships with Randy and most importantly Roxie who whether we're fighting or not is my best friend and the only person who I can guarantee on to look after me._

Ryan drifted off into her own world trying to forget everything that seemed to be monopolising her time lately. He was interrupted from her state of bliss by knocking at the door. She climbed back in through the window and looked at the door. She knew she wasn't going to like the person on the other side of the door as it was going to be either Sean, Roxie, Randy or a Jehovah's Witness. She slowly approached the door hoping that if she took her time the person might leave. As she got closer her hopes were shattered as knocking came once more at the door. She opened the door to find Sean before her.

"Oh you've got to be kidding. How did you find out where I lived?"

"Luxuries of sleeping with Roxie" he replied pushing his way into the apartment and nodding approvingly "This is a lot nicer than the dump you were in before"

"Yeah well I left the bad stuff behind"

"Oh nice dig" he said smiling over at her

"Did you want something?" she asked trying to hurry him out of her apartment. Knowing if he stayed much longer she would once again find herself giving into him.

"You know I did come here for a reason but I'm so astonished by the apartment I can't remember what it is I came for" he said turning around and invading her space.

Ryan walked away and opened the door.

"Call me when you remember" she said trying to get rid of him

"Now come on Ryan you're not being very hospitable. So where's the bedroom?" he asked walking off down the hallway

Ryan closed the door and followed him disgusted at his rudeness.

"Excuse me but do you not mind barging into my apartment and making yourself at home when someone doesn't give you their address it's because they don't want you there"

Ryan entered the bedroom to find Sean pointing at the bed.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that 'our' bed?"

"So what if it is?" she asked

"Well you kept it for a reason"

"It's comfortable"

"Oh and it had nothing to do with all those amazing nights and days we spent together testing the mattress? Memories they're hard to let go of"

"Any memories of you and I in this bed have been overshadowed trust me. Memories they might have been but it doesn't mean they're good ones"

"Oh who are you kidding Ryan? Half the time we were in there you couldn't remember your own name and the other half you were too busy screaming mine"

"Wow the recollection of arrogance is a little different to reality"

Sean smiled at Ryan and walked over to her. Towering over her he played with the detail on her shirt and with every touch she could feel herself giving in a little bit more.

"Sean get out of my apartment"

"Make me" he said gripping her shirt and throwing her onto the bed.

Sean laid on top of Ryan who knew she had to push him away. She put her hands on his chest ready to push him away when he gripped them pushed them down above her head.

"Sean get off of me" she said as she fought beneath him to escape

Sean ignored her and his lips met her soft skin as his kisses descending from behind her ear to her collarbone any remorse she felt had now gone and she laid there longing for his touch. As his lips left sweet kisses with his spare hand he began to run his huge palms against her skin running them underneath her as he reached her bra he pushed his hand under the material feeling her erect nipple tickle at his palm. Ryan's breath became heavy as Sean's touch sent wild sensations through her body. Sean's lips moved from her bare naked flesh to her soft quivering lips. As Ryan felt the gentle tug on her bottom lip she opened her eyes and looked into his mesmerising and sexy eyes. She pulled her hands free and cupped his face pulling him in closer into the intoxicating embrace. Suddenly the duo were interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door. Ryan pushed Sean off of her and sat up on the edge of the bed and looked back at a nonchalant Sean who was laid smiling at her. As Ryan stood up and made her way to the bedroom door Sean called her back.

"Hey Ry I remembered why I came over now? Randy called the office yesterday and told me to tell you he'd be coming into town about…" Sean looked as his watch "…now" he said with a smile

Ryan couldn't believe she'd fallen for another one of his traps. As she stood looking at Sean in disgust she heard Randy putting his key in the lock.

"Sean don't do this…" she said leaving the bedroom and walking over to the door.

The door opened and Randy walked inside.

"Oh now you come to the door" he said walking in, dumping his bags and kissing Ryan

"Sorry I was in the kitchen" she lied hoping that Sean wouldn't walk in at that very moment and ruin things

Randy pulled Ryan into him and brushed her hair out of her face when suddenly the sound of the toilet flushing interrupted them.

"Is there somebody here?" asked Randy looking in the direction of the bathroom

"Err…" said Ryan hesitantly

Just then Sean appeared from the bathroom and walked over to Ryan and Randy. As Ryan stood with her heart in her throat she waited for Sean to break the silence and prayed he would cover up what had just happened.

"Hey Randy"

"Hi what are you doing here?" asked Randy

"I just came over to see if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well as sad as this may seem you're my only guy friend over here and I've been surrounded by Roxie and Ryan all this time I could do with a testosterone filled evening. If that's ok with Ryan"

"That's fine with me" she lied dreading the thought of the two men in each others company

"Err…ok then sure. I'm going to spend a little time with my girl first but I'll call some of my guys and we can make a night of it"

"Alright so just call Roxie's and leave a message. Enjoy your time together" he said smiling at them both before walking around them and making his way out of the apartment.

Randy kicked the door closed shut and picked Ryan up with ease taking her into the bedroom where only moments before she'd been laid with Sean.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As Ryan sat at home worrying Sean and Randy were out on the town. The two men along with some of Randy's work colleagues who were in town for a house show were all stood around the bar area. Sean had challenged them to a shot match and as the line of six guys stood at the bar the bartender kept bringing on the shots. After the fifth shot some of the guys began to withdraw.

"You're a bunch of lightweights" said Sean as he knocked back the sixth shot "Come on Randy I know you're not a lightweight knock it back" he said sliding the shot in front of him.

Randy looked at the shot and gripped the small glass with his masculine hand. He took a deep breath as he knocked back the next shot. Randy's face scrunched up as the liquor trickled down the back of his throat he then slammed the glass down and Sean smacked him on the back.

"That's the way it's done" said Sean handing him the next shot

"Ah ah no more anymore and I will throw up" said Randy grabbing his beer and turning around.

As he did the entire room began to spin and Sean smiled to himself as he saw Randy teeter on the spot.

"You ok there?" asked Sean as Randy grabbed his arm for stability

"Yeah I'm good" replied Randy not exactly sure who he was replying to as he tried to find his feet

LATER

Sean sat at the bar and watched on with a sly smile as he watched Randy hitting on a beautiful brunette.

"Another drink?" asked the bartender

Sean turned around and shook his head "No I'm done" he replied putting down his half drunken bottle of beer. He walked over to Randy and grabbed his shoulder diverting his attention for a moment.

"I'm getting out of here now Randy"

"Ok Sean I'll call you" said a heavily intoxicated Randy

Sean walked away and stopped momentarily looking back at Randy who didn't hesitate to divert his attention back to the beautiful girl in front of him. Sean smiled and shook his head then made his way out of the club.

LATER

Sean sat in a café with a cup of coffee in front of him trying to use the burst of caffeine to sober himself up slightly.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked the waitress flirtatiously

"Nah I'm good" replied Sean with a cunning smile

Sean watched as the waitress walked away then smiled as he heard his phone ringing. He retrieved the phone from his pocket and without checking the caller id he answered the phone.

"Yes Ryan"

"Is Randy with you?"

"No" replied Sean with fake concern in his voice as he knew exactly where Randy was.

"He hasn't come home that's all. Where are you?"

"I'm just at a café having a coffee trying to sober myself up a little before I head home. I left Randy and his friends about an hour or so ago. I should have stayed and brought him home for you"

"Nah he'll probably just be doing an all nighter"

"Yeah right through till the dawn" agreed Sean with a smile plastered on his face "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah no reply he probably can't hear it in the bar"

"Probably not"

"Well he'll turn up eventually so I'll just go to bed. He'll be here when I wake up" stated a nervous Ryan wondering exactly where he was

"Ok you do that" said Sean

"Bye" she said immediately hanging up on Sean

Sean placed his phone back in his pocket and stood up retrieving enough money to cover his bill from his back pocket and throwing it down on the table. He walked out of the café giving the attentive waitress a wink as he did.

AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan was laid in bed nervously waiting for Randy to arrive when loud knocking came at her door. She jumped out of bed immediately and ran to the door in hopes it was Randy unable to find his keys. She opened the door and the nervous smile on her face soon disappeared as she saw Sean stood in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked

"Oh so now I'm not good enough to talk to?"

"Sean I don't need this right now"

"Problems with lover boy?" he asked pushing his way in

"No there's no problem he's just having fun with his friends"

"Oh I'm sure he's having fun but I'm going to guess it isn't with one of his friends"

"Oh you are really pathetic. First of all Randy wouldn't cheat on me and he most definitely wouldn't come into town drop his things off here…fuck me like he did this afternoon…then go out and cheat on me"

"You sure about that?" he asked his dimples of deception lighting up his mischievous face.

Ryan didn't reply because she honestly didn't know what Randy was capable of. Ryan held the door open and gestured for Sean to leave.

"I don't want you here"

"Oh no?" he queried as he walked up to her and rested one hand on the lower of her back the other ascending her stomach.

Before Ryan could give herself chance to fall to his touch she pushed him away.

"STOP IT!! How many times do I have to tell you this isn't going to happen?"

"Like it wasn't going to happen this afternoon? Two minutes later and Randy would have been in for a right show"

"This afternoon was a mistake"

"You seem to be making a lot of them lately. Each time with me"

"You said it"

"Maybe they're not mistakes…maybe they're signs that you and the pretty boy aren't meant to be together. Come on Ryan seriously accept for each other what do you have in common with him?"

"What me and Randy have is an adult relationship something you wouldn't know a lot about with you being relationship phobic and a childish little boy"

"Ooh you know where to hit me don't you?" asked an unfazed Sean "Eighteen months ago you wouldn't have sat around in the apartment waiting for Randy to come home you would have been crawling the bars searching for him. You're mellowing out in your old age and I have to admit it's kind of a turn off because I prefer the hot, racy and animalistic Ryan that used to keep me on my toes"

"I'm not mellowing in my old age this is me. The reason you've never seen her before is because I had to be that girl to be able to stand you"

"You say it like it was a chore"

"It wasn't a vacation" she replied sharply

"Yet you didn't leave me"

"No you left me" she retaliated

"And there we go again. If I was such a pain why are you so bitter about the fact that I left? And why is it until me and you are left alone in a room together there is absolutely no trace of the real Ryan?"

"You think you know me don't you?"

"I know you better than anybody…Randy, Roxie…they don't know you they know this character you're trying to portray. What's wrong Ry you scared they may not like the real you?"

"The real you, the real Ryan…You don't know the real me. Yeah maybe I am putting on an act the Ryan you know wouldn't take the shit I do from Eliza. The Ryan you dated would have hunted you down if you hadn't come home but things change, people get older and they grow wiser. The reason I'm not out there looking for Randy is because I trust him whole heartedly and I can say that with confidence because…"

"You don't love him" stated Sean cutting her off mid-sentence

"Excuse me?"

"The reason you're not hunting him down is because you don't love him. You don't care where he is, who he's with and what he's doing…ignorance is bliss and the less you know the better because as far as you're concerned a cheating scum of a boyfriend is better than no boyfriend at all. He's the perfect combination…a good looking ripped guy, good career, perfect to introduce to family, friends and work colleagues…yet far enough away that you don't have to see him. And why? Because you're terrified to fall in love again because I hurt you so bad"

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?" asked Ryan trying to show Sean that his words didn't faze her.

"Prove it! Call him right now on the speaker phone"

"I'm not going to do that"

"No because you know he's downtown flogging it to some gorgeous young hottie and if you find that out for a fact you'll have to let him go. Then there would be no excuse for you shunning me"

"Accept the fact that I hate you"

"You don't hate me and you know it. That's what drives you crazy I did hurt you, I left no word and I turn up eighteen months later and you still feel the same way about me. And all those 'mistakes' are proof that you want me"

"Is your life so meaningless that you have to go around doing this to people to get your kicks? You say you came over here to get away from things back home but the more I think about it the more I'm beginning to think you didn't leave you were ran out of town"

"I'll call him for you" said Sean as he sat by the phone and hit speed dial 2.

The phone rang and Ryan knew Sean wasn't going to let her hang up. She stood staring at him.

"Hello?" said a female voice

Ryan watched as Sean's smile grew bigger with satisfaction.

"Hello?" the female repeated

Both Sean and Ryan remained silent.

"Randy some guy named Ryan's just called but he's not speaking" shouted the female voice away from the phone

Ryan with a stern expression ran into her bedroom slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Ryan??" came Randy's voice on the phone "Ryan answer me Ryan"

"It's too late Randy she heard enough" replied Sean immediately cutting him off and walking up to the closed bedroom door.

"Ryan open the door"

Much to Sean's surprise the door flung open.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Because you needed to know"

"Do you think that this will help you? Do you think that me finding out about Randy is going to make me run and jump into your arms?"

"Ryan…"

"Sean even if I did feel something for you I wouldn't make the same mistake twice"

"There's that word again 'mistake' but you know it isn't a mistake Ryan and when you've come to terms with that I'll be right here waiting for you"

Sean kissed Ryan on the cheek and walked out of the apartment leaving a furious Ryan behind.

That jackass!! The worst part is I don't know which one I'm referring to. Randy for cheating on me? I'm not stupid I don't sit at home plucking petals off of flowers saying he loves me, he loves me not. I'm not that naïve I knew what he was doing but Sean was right even a cheating scumbag boyfriend is better than no boyfriend. I just don't have the time and patience to go through another relationship…I knew I was just another girl in another city a sure thing for Randy to come back to. Even though I liked the attention he gave to me and when he'd come into town for a few days I sometimes stopped and wondered…maybe?? I know I'm an idiot!! As big a jackass as Sean was or is…when we were together, we were together. We did everything together and he was always there and always all over me and he made me feel special…I mean I hated who I was with him and I hate him for leaving me like he did but when it was good it was really good. I don't know how to explain Sean to you he's just something you have to experience first hand. Like just now he was a jackass and he knew he was being a jackass but the sad part is he can be a jackass but you can't hate him. I always used to joke that his dimples were hypnotic and that it didn't matter what he did he flashed those dimples and you'd just melt at his feet and he still has that hold on me but honestly I don't think its just me I mean Roxie is a tough woman but even she's different around him. I don't know what he's got but if you could bottle it you'd make a fortune. Where does a girl go from here? Do I face facts that I'm just another notch on Randy's bedpost or do I stand tall and tell him I'm better than that? As for Sean you can't make a plan of attack because he's just too strong…you've just got to be constantly on guard around him something as you know I'm not very good at…Maybe you could help me out?? Or maybe I could just leave…but where would I go?


	7. Chapter 7

LATER

LATER

Ryan sat in her apartment staring at the door hating the fact she'd given Randy a key and that he could get back in. As she waited impatiently for Randy's inevitable return she thought about her actions that day and about everything Sean had said her thoughts were suddenly disrupted by the sound of a key entering the lock. Ryan sat up and watched as the door opened and Randy walked in he stopped in his tracks as he saw Ryan sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry" he said immediately

"No you're not you're just wondering if I've shredded your clothes" retaliated Ryan

"Ryan come on you know that's not true"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Randy. I thought I was someone special the way you come into town to see me on your way to somewhere else, the way you meet me at work and walk me home. You don't do that for someone you're just fucking"

"You're not just a fuck and you know that!"

"No I don't" screamed Ryan "You do those things for me then you go and sleep with total strangers behind my back"

"She's the only one and I was drunk…it was a mistake"

"Bullshit!!" she exclaimed "Stop lying to me. The only way you're going to get out of this alive is by telling me the truth. I honestly don't even know if I'm angry at you…because on some level I knew you were doing this. I guess I was just kidding myself thinking that I was your someone special"

"You are special to me"

"Yeah when you're in town for a show, passing through on your way to another or you don't want to go back to St Louis and pick up a girl"

"I can't believe you're acting like this we've been together for seven months"

"We've never been together. We've had amazing sex over the past seven months but we were not together and you pretending we were and that you do feel something for me is making me angry. Just be a man, grow a set and tell me the God damn truth"

Randy looked at the anger in Ryan's eyes and knew that she wasn't stupid and even though it wasn't love he had for her he did have feelings for her and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had already and decided to do as asked by her.

"Fine…I've never been faithful to any girl in my life. Every time I meet a girl as great as you I think 'maybe she's the one' then I leave town and find another great girl and I give in to temptation. Ryan be realistic these past seven months you've considered us a couple and you haven't been happy. You don't like me not being here and when I am here you're too busy counting down the hours to me leaving that you can't enjoy the time we have got together. This is my life…I'm a wrestler and I travel and I'm not going to change that until I have to, until then it's unlikely I'm going to find a girl that can deal with my job…and if I am lucky enough to find a girl who can I just hopes she's as great as you are because you may think this is a line but…I have a girl in every city but I only ever drop in to see you…I don't detour to see any other girl"

"You're right I do think it's a line…and a bad one at that"

Randy sighed as he realised he wasn't going to change her mind.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Randy

Ryan got off the couch and walked over to Randy and pulled Randy in shutting the door behind him. She then took hold of his hand and walked him towards the bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan was stood in the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a beater reading her newspaper as she ate her toast. Randy stepped into the kitchen standing near the door.

"Hey" he said in a reserved voice

"Hi" replied Ryan looking over at the half naked man in her kitchen

Silence filled the air as Ryan continued with her breakfast and Randy stood uncomfortably unsure as to what had happened early in the morning.

"Ryan can we talk?"

"About what?" asked Ryan not looking up from her newspaper

"This whole thing I mean what happened this morning how did we end up back in bed?"

Ryan looked up at Randy and Randy could feel that something had shifted between the two of them.

"I'm not going to sit around her waiting for you. I'm not going to pretend that we have something because it's a joke. I'm just another girl in another city and I'm fine with that. So whenever you're in town call me…just don't pretend that you care. Lets leave this at what it is…sex and nothing more"

"You don't mean that"

"Yeah I do" said Ryan sincerely "We're not meant to be together not like that anyway but Randy as long as I'm single anytime you're in town I'll be here" she said putting the last of her toast down on the plate and walking up to Randy "Don't forget to take your things with you when you leave" Ryan then continued into her bedroom where she got ready for work.

Randy stood amazed he couldn't believe how Ryan had reacted and even though he'd never been faithful to her he couldn't help but feel a little sad that all she wanted from him was sex.

LATER AT WORK

Ryan was the first one into the office as usual she was setting up for the day ahead preparing the studios, making necessary phone calls, building up contact sheets and leaving Sean a list of things for him to do. As she turned on the coffee maker she heard the door open she turned around not sure whether it would be Sean or Eliza she was disappointed to see it was Sean. Sean walked over to the desk and smiled at Ryan.

"And how are we this morning?"

"I'm excellent never been better"

"Nice act you're putting on there"

"Its not an act I really am happy today"

"And why's that?" asked Sean curiously

"Well why shouldn't I be? I went to bed with the most gorgeous man this morning and he made it a very good morning"

"Oh yeah and who is this guy?" asked Sean not believing Ryan

"Oh you know him you tried to cause a rift between us last night by plying him with alcohol and then calling him knowing damn well he was with a girl"

"Randy? You're seriously telling me that you are still with Randy?"

"Not at this moment in time but later maybe"

Sean couldn't understand why Ryan was so happy and why she was still with Randy. As the silence lingered Ryan could see the news of hers and Randy's lustful morning was driving him nuts. She smiled as she turned back and finished with the coffee. Sean sat down in his seat stunned by what he'd found at the office that morning expecting to see a broken and moody Ryan he was astounded to find an upbeat and cheerful Ryan. Ryan looked over her shoulder at Sean who slammed down his work pile threw himself back in the seat and sighed with frustration an obvious look of anger in his eyes. Ryan smiled to herself happy that she'd finally found a way to get under Sean's skin rather than the other way around. Sean turned around and caught Ryan looking at him with a huge smile on her face. He stood up furiously and stormed off into the back. The door flew open and Eliza walked in, Ryan walked over to her picking up her notepad as she did and took her orders for the day the whole time smiling about the corner she'd turned since the previous day.

LATER

Sean had been very quiet all morning much to Ryan's delight. She sat at her computer getting through her pile of work quickly and successfully. As she tried to finish her work she could feel Sean's eye on her. She turned to see Sean staring at her.

"What?" asked Ryan

"What are you doing?"

"Working?"

"No, no what are you doing with him? He cheated on you why are you still dating him?"

"Who said I'm dating him?" she asked shocking Sean

"But what about what you said early?" he asked confused

"Oh about me and him sleeping together?"

Sean hesitated for a moment "Yeah"

"I may not be dating him but that doesn't mean that I can't sleep with him"

Sean shook his head in disbelief "So you're going to carry on sleeping with him and make yourself look like a fool to just to get one over on me?"

"Why do you think that this is about you?"

Sean rolled his chair over to hers and got in her face grabbing the arm on her chair so she couldn't move.

"Because you can't stop thinking about me. Last night I pissed you off because I was right about the pretty boy cheating on you but rather than dump him and admit I'm right you're going to pretend it didn't bother you and carry on sleeping with him all so you don't lose face"

"God you're conceited! He cheated on me yeah but this isn't a matter of getting on over on you, that is an added bonus. I chose to sleep with him this morning because when all is said and done that is all we really had and I'd never been happier. The sex was phenomenal and then he'd leave and I'd have my own life without somebody sucking the life out of me and controlling my every move"

"Didn't you love him yesterday?" asked Sean recollecting

"No I didn't I thought I did but the truth is I loved his strong, masculine, perfectly defined and robust physique. I loved his tight little ass and strong arms. And I've kissed a lot of frogs looking for Prince Charming but he is by far the most amazing kisser with the most perfect and kissable set of lips. I loved what he had not who he was and I will continue to love what he's got every time he's in town"

"If you want to bring yourself down to that level then go right ahead"

"I've been lower…much lower" snapped Ryan

Sean pushed the chair away and walked into the back soon returning with his coat in hand and making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryan

Sean didn't reply as he left the building walking through the bustling crowd and finally out of sight from Ryan. Ryan smiled to herself as she enjoyed inflicting torture on Sean. She'd never had this hold over him, it was new and exciting she also realised it was dangerous and she was no stranger to Sean's dark side. Ryan opened her top drawer and dug deep to find an address book she opened it up and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hi this is Ryan McMahon…Yeah I'm really good…I was just wondering if you were doing anything later?" she asked the mystery person

LATER AT ROXIES APARTMENT

The door to Roxie's apartment flung open and Roxie backed into the apartment with Sean holding onto her tightly the duo locked in a deep embrace as Sean kicked the door closed behind him Roxie frantically pushed off his coat and suit jacket and turned him on the spot and pushed him down onto the sofa. She stood at the end of the sofa and stripped down to her bra and panties and then mounted Sean continuing the lustful encounter. Between kisses Roxie tried to make sense of the impromptu romp.

"So…what's this…about?" she asked between kisses as Sean ran his hands up her sides and round to her front cupping her ample breasts in his huge palms.

"I…had…to…have you" he replied through kisses his hands now moved to her back struggling with her clasps finally succeeding.

The bra fell down her arms which were pushing on his chest holding her steady. She quickly flung the bra across the room and frantically began to unbutton his shirt revealing the dog tags he always had hidden underneath his shirts and the scar just below his left peck which in a strange way turned her on. She clawed at his bare flesh and licked her lips as she descended down to his pants where she quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. As Roxie pulled off his pants Sean skilfully manoeuvred his way free from both his pants and his underwear. Roxie returned to her first position straddling the gorgeous man beneath her and as she kissed him seductively on the neck she felt his excitement on her thigh and smiled with delight as she knew she was in for a rollercoaster ride of ecstasy.

LATER BACK AT THE OFFICE

Ryan sat at her desk wondering where Sean was and when he'd be returning just as Eliza made her presence felt.

"Rachel is my equipment packed?" she asked

"Yes Eliza" replied Ryan picking up the bag and walking around the other side of the reception desk to greet her.

Eliza looked at Ryan carrying the heavy equipment and then back over at the empty desk.

"Where's Mr Slater?"

"Err…he just went out for a minute" she lied

"Where did he go?" she interrogated

"I couldn't be sure I gave him a list of errands he could be anywhere"

"What are you not telling me?" asked Eliza staring directly at her

"Nothing Eliza"

"Where is Mr Slater? I will not ask again and I want the truth"

"I…I swear I can't tell you because I don't know…"

Just then the door flung open and Sean appeared with a tray of coffee. Ryan self sighed with relief as he stood at the door.

"See I told you I'd sent him out on errands" added Ryan

Eliza gave her a very sceptical look and walked away she walked up to Sean and stopped at the door and gave him a look also knowing she was being fooled but unable to prove anything. She took the cup marked CafVer d/c n/f c/mel and walked out of the door and over to her car. Ryan followed with the equipment but was stopped by Sean who handed her the coffee tray and took the heavy equipment bag from her and carried it over to the car where he placed it in the back. The car pulled away and Sean walked back inside to find Ryan back behind the desk drinking her coffee. He walked over to the desk and Ryan more than anything wanted to know where he'd been and more than anything he wanted to tell her if only to brag to the her the way she had to him only hours ago. Sean took to his seat and continued with the list of work Ryan had given him both of them progressed in silence. Ryan quickly shooting looks at Sean and vice versa neither one catching the other but knowing they were both looking.

A Little While Later

Ryan finished off the work at hand and began to print it out the printer was situated behind Sean's chair. As she stood waiting for it to print off she couldn't help but look over at Sean she couldn't understand why she was so infatuated by him but something was drawing her to him. By all means she should be angry with him; trying it on with her knowing she was at that time with Randy, trying it on with her while he was sleeping with her best friend, setting Randy up for a fall, conning his way into a job imposing himself on her still she couldn't help but feel somewhat tempted by him. Ryan took the printouts from the tray and made her way back to her seat. With nothing more to do until Eliza arrived back she sat at her desk and without realising she began to stare at Sean avidly. Sean this time noticed as he could feel her eyes on him he turned and smiled.

"You want a picture?" he asked catching her in the act

Ryan quickly thought of an excuse for her mesmerised gaze "I was just taking satisfaction in the fact that this bothers you"

"What bothers me?"

"That your little plan with Randy didn't work"

"I don't care who you sleep with and who you let walk all over you"

"You're just jealous that its not you"

"Now who loves them self?"

"What so I've been imagining all the times you've tried it on with me since coming back here? I imagined the other day in my apartment? I imagined the jealousy this morning when I told you about Randy and myself?"

"There's no jealousy" he lied

"Then where did you go?"

"Oh haven't you just been dying to ask me that?"

"And you've been itching to tell me"

"Not at all but if you really want to know I went to get Roxie. Then I took her home and we…steamed up a few windows"

"And this was just an impulsive move? You often get the urge in the middle of the day to leave work pull Roxie away from hers and have green eyed monster sex?"

"Why would I be jealous of you and Randy?"

"You thought if you pushed him out of the way it would open the door right up for you so maybe it isn't jealousy maybe you're just bitter"

Sean smiled in amusement as Ryan tried to 'figure him out'.

"Ryan I have no reason to be jealous of you and Randy he's just coming to buff your floor when he's in town. If anything you should be jealous of Roxie and I. I mean we're both doing a lot of 'buffing' but only with each other and I think it might be serious now"

"Well good for you, Roxie's a great girl. Bad for her bagging a jackass like you but I hope you're happy together"

The duos battle for supremacy was interrupted by the phone ringing. Ryan answered it as Sean sighed frustrated that his attempts hadn't teetered her.

LATER

As the work day began to wind down and the two finished off things and prepared for the next day Sean stopped and pulled out his phone and called Roxie.

"Hey baby I know you don't want to come here because of her…" he said directing his comment at Ryan who hadn't made up with Roxie yet "…but I thought you might want to meet me a couple of blocks over and we'll go out for a meal then back to the apartment and pick up from where we left off this afternoon? …Ok baby I'll see you then"

Ryan smiled at his attempt to make her jealous as she continued undeterred by the phone call. Ryan walked into the back leaving Sean manning the desk. Sean continued with his work until he was disrupted by a handsome guy entering the building and walking towards the desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked standing up and looking over at the guy

"Err yeah I'm here to see Ryan"

"Ok do you have an appointment?" asked Sean pulling the day planner in front of him

"No…" smiled the man "…not exactly. I'm Ryan's…"

"Date…" said Ryan finishing his sentence "Hi Justin"

"Hi" he smiled as Ryan walked from behind the desk and hugged him.

"Date? You're her date?" asked and obviously infuriated Sean

"Yeah…I made a reservation at Delight" he informed Ryan

"Oh great well I just have to wait for Eliza to leave then we can go. Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah please"

Ryan smiled and walked round the reception desk and retrieved a cup to pour Justin a coffee.

"Rachel!!" bellowed Eliza as she came from one of the studios. "Follow me"

"Yes Eliza"

"Sorry about this Sean will get you that coffee I won't be long" she said excusing herself and going into the back

"So milk, sugar?" he asked standing up

"No just black please"

Sean continued from where Ryan left off and poured him a nice hot aromatic cup of coffee. Sean then walked from behind the reception desk and held out the cup of coffee. Justin took hold of the coffee and thanked Sean who smiled back with a stern look in his eyes.

"So you and Ryan hah? And how long have you been dating?"

"On and off now for a few years never anything serious we just have a couple of dates and a lot of sex"

"And she's ok with this?"

"Yeah I think that's all she really wants from me. We just have fun for a few weeks and then call each other if and when"

"And she called you?" asked Sean

"Yeah this morning" replied Justin

Sean smiled and raised his eyebrows "Must be nice a hot girl calling you up 'just' for sex"

"Yeah I can't complain"

"Get out!" stated Sean his mood changing dramatically

"Excuse me?" asked a baffled Justin

"Get out! Walk out while you still can" threatened Sean

"Are you serious?" asked Justin laughing it off

Sean gripped hold of his shirt and got in his face "I am completely serious"

"Who the hell are you?" asked Justin pushing him away

Sean then gripped hold of the hand Justin was holding the coffee in and squeezed his hand until the cup broke in Justin's palm and the coffee scalded him. As the chippings of the coffee cup fell to the floor drops of blood from Justin's palm also fell to the pristine white floors. Sean continued to squeeze his hand as he twisted his arm and forced him against the marble counter. Justin writhing in pain tried to fight free but couldn't match Sean's strength.

"Now this is the last time I am going to tell you. Get out of here! Don't you ever come back here. Don't call her. Don't answer her calls and if you go crying to her about this I promise you won't be physically capable of crying to anyone next time. Do I make myself clear?" Justin couldn't speak through the pain that Sean was inflicting on him "I said do I make myself clear?" asked Sean a second time putting more pressure on Justin's hand and wrist.

"YES!" screamed Justin

Sean still gripping his wrist took hold of Justin's shoulder with his other hand and guided him to the door. He opened the door and pushed him out.

"Remember what I told you!" he said shutting the door and watching a mortified Justin walk away.

A sadistic smile appeared on his face before he turned around and walked back over to the reception desk. He picked up the broken cup the best he could and threw it away he then picked up the dustpan and brush and swept up the remainder of the cup. After throwing that away he retrieved a dishcloth from the kitchen and wiped up the mixture of coffee and blood just in time for Ryan and Eliza's return to the reception area. Ryan helped Eliza on with her coat and Sean walked with her to the door holding it open for her. As he closed the door Ryan looked around the empty room.

"Where's Justin?" she asked

"He said he had to leave"

"Really?" she questioned him not believing him

"Yeah he got a phone call and then he apologised and said he had to go. It must have been a shocker because he dropped the cup breaking it and spilling it all over the floor. If you don't believe me check the bag the broken cups in there"

Ryan knew if she looked in the bag there'd be a cup but she didn't know whether to believe Sean's version of events. Ryan turned off her computer and retrieved her coat from the cloakroom. She returned and put on her coat not saying a word to Sean as she did.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Sean asked stirring the pot now her plans were ruined

Ryan didn't reply she just walked past Sean and out of the building not a word said leaving Sean to lock up. Sean smiled to himself proud of his actions and happy to know that Ryan would be home alone after Justin's sudden departure. Sean proceeded to lock up and made his way to meet Roxie.


	8. Chapter 8

THE NEXT DAY – RYANS APARTMENT

_Ok six days!! Six days is enough right? She'll be calm now; she'll have completely forgotten what we were even arguing about. I haven't but that's part and parcel of being a Libra we take things to heart so we can't ever forget. I think it's the right time to call her…yes make the first move…I'm stubborn but Roxie is incredible…if I don't make the first move we'll never speak again. Anyway it's not like I have an argument now a lot of things have changed since last week. Randy and I are no longer together, not that we ever were…apparently. Idiot!! With that and Sean driving me insane I need a friend. I know I can't talk to her about Sean but her listening about Randy and…Justin…I don't believe that story about him getting a call but who knows I've been dumped and stood up on in worse ways than that. If I could just talk to her about this stuff it would make dealing with Sean so much easier. Last night while I sat watching bad TV eating tub after tub of Ben and Jerry's I honestly considered calling Roxie up and telling her everything. Telling her about Sean, telling her who Sean was and I kept thinking about all the ways she could react to it and none of them were good for me in all the possible ways I could think of I still ended up being the one shunned. And Sean is so slimy and deceptive…and attractive and charming and dangerous…Ok ok see this guy has me buckling at the knees and he's nowhere around…I know if I tell Roxie about him he'll somehow smooth talk her and I'll end up on my own no best friend to speak of watching those two shack up together…kind of like I am now. Accept now I have the possibility of getting my friendship back on track. I need to find a way to get Sean out of her life so I can stop him from using her to get to me. Ok I just need to suck it up and dial her number…just hit speed dial one…wait for her to answer and plead my case. What do I do if he answers?? …I ask for Roxie simple…I just dial…Ok here goes…_

Ryan hit speed dial one and waited for a response.

"Hi…"

"Hey Rox it's Ryan" began Ryan

"…this is Roxie I can't get to the phone right now so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can"

Ryan listened as the message played out and she waited for the beep.

BEEP

"Roxie its Ryan, I don't want to leave this message on your answering machine but I don't know if you're legitimately unavailable or you're just ignoring my calls so I guess I don't have a choice. No doubt Sean has updated you about Randy and myself and you're probably smiling from ear to ear because you were right. There I said it Roxie you're right. I can't believe I fell out with you over something so trivial. I was just angry and confused and I took it out on the wrong person and I'm sorry. If this strums any heart strings then call me. I miss you Rox…bye then"

AT ROXIES APARTMENT

Sean leant against the doorframe as he finished listening to Ryan's heartfelt message and with a smile on his face he hit the delete button.

"You have no messages" said the answering machine voice

"Baby are you getting in this shower with me or not?" called Roxie from the bathroom

Sean smiled as he walked away from the machine making his way into the bathroom to join Roxie in what would become a very dirty shower.

LATER

Ryan sat bored in her apartment flicking from bad TV programme to worse TV programme impatiently waiting for her food order to arrive. She sat in her chair staring into space not caring what crap was on the TV. She slowly came out of her daze and looked straight past the TV set to the picture of her and Randy sat on the bookcase behind. She walked over to the bookcase and pulled the picture down and looked at it. They both looked so happy and so loved up. You would have thought by looking at that picture that they really were a truly dedicated couple. Ryan shook her head as she thought to herself how good an actor Randy had to have been to fool her for so long which was ironic as his acting on WWE shows was worse than appalling.

Ryan turned the frame over and opened the back up she turned a second picture around to reveal a picture of herself and Sean together. The picture of her and Randy was believable but the picture of her and Sean was incredible even knowing what she did about him she was convinced by the happiness in the picture. The picture was a bad but beautiful shot of them in bed with Sean's mischievous smile and dazzling dimples making the picture what it was his left arm wrapped around her shoulder a huge smile on her face and a look of adoration in her eyes and then Sean's right arm blurred in the bottom left corner of the photo.

As Ryan remembered that moment with happy memories she was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Ryan placed the picture and the frame down on the coffee table and she walked over to the door picking up the money off the side ready to pay for her food. She opened the door and immediately fought to close it as she saw Sean stood there before her holding her food order. Sean placed his foot in the gap stopping her from closing the door. He pushed his way inside and Ryan sighed with frustration.

"Where do you tell Roxie you're going when you're around here hassling me?" snarled Ryan

"That's the luxury of being with Roxie as long as she's getting 'buffed'…" he said with a smile "…she doesn't give a damn where I am or who I'm with"

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see this pathetic little show for myself"

"Excuse me?"

"If this strums any heart strings then call me. I miss you Rox" he said imitating the message she'd left for Roxie earlier that day

"Get out"

"Now I can't see that happening can you? The kitchens through here right?" he said pointing as he walked through with the bag of food.

Ryan shut the door and followed him into the kitchen where he was making himself at home pulling out plates for the meal and drinking her orange juice out of the carton. Sean spotted Ryan out of the corner of his eye he finished drinking the juice and placed it back in the fridge with a smile on his face. He turned and looked at her.

"I guess your little attempt to make me jealous failed"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Justin…I know you called him and arranged for him to pick you up there just so he had to run into me the problem is you weren't banking on him running out on you were you?" Ryan stood silent not sure how to respond to Sean "And by the look on your face and the sad little meal for one I'm guessing he hasn't called you and he isn't taking your calls. Ryan take a hint the guy ran before the date even started he's just not interested" said Sean opening up the cartons and sharing the food between two plates.

Sean took the two plates and walked past Ryan and into the front room shortly followed by Ryan. As he placed the plates down on the table he caught a glimpse of the picture on the table. Ryan quickly realised it was there and picked it up immediately hoping he hadn't seen it.

"That's the picture of us in bed right?" he asked with a satisfied smile on his face as he realised she was still in love with him

"No it's of me and Randy actually" she said turning the frame around to show him the picture of her and Randy.

"And the one behind that is of us right?" asked Sean with a sly smile knowing for definite that it was that exact picture. "It's sweet that you keep that stored in the back of your Randy photo it's kind of like…ok this is the dumb bastard I'm with then you open it up and it's like…and this is the hot young stud I want to be with"

"You need to get your eyes checked and ego kicked into check" said Ryan as she put the frame into the top drawer of her cabinet.

"Ok it isn't us and I'm seeing things but just for your information…I have the same picture in my wallet" he said with a soft smile before sitting down and shovelling in the food

"Why are you here?"

"I told you I wanted to see the pathetic little show"

"You're a jerk" she exclaimed

"Are you going to eat?" he asked pushing the plate in her direction

Ryan was tired of fighting and she just couldn't do it anymore so before relenting and eating her food she retrieved two beers from the fridge and handed one to Sean on her return. Sean smiled as he watched her sit down on a floor cushion and begin eating her food, this was the first time since he'd arrived back in town that she wasn't fighting with him or they weren't both trying to get one over on each other. The two sat and ate their meals no words said.

A Little While Later

Ryan loaded the plates in the dishwasher as Sean walked into the kitchen with the empty bottles. He stopped behind Ryan his body inches from hers and his breath hot on her neck as he leaned over to place the bottles in the trash. Sean stood there a little longer and Ryan didn't protest, he then walked to the door and looked over at Ryan.

"I'm going to get going now" he said walking away

"Why didn't she call me?" asked Ryan following him

"I don't know maybe she didn't get the message" he said with a smile as he opened the door "See you tomorrow"

As Sean left the apartment Ryan suddenly realised Sean had deleted the message she'd sent. She shook her head in disbelief not at him but at herself she couldn't believe she'd been so foolish. Ryan walked over to the couch and collapsed in one big heap as she sat there hating herself she felt something digging in her back. She placed her hand behind her and retrieved a wallet. She opened the wallet and saw Sean's UK driving licence as she sat with the wallet open she wondered if what he'd said about the picture was true. She looked in the cash section and much to her surprise was a folded picture. She pulled the picture out and unfolded it to see the bed picture of them looking back at her. She couldn't believe he'd kept it and was still carrying it around with him. She smiled as she folded it back up and placed it back in his wallet. Ryan then placed the wallet in her bag and made her way to the bedroom where she turned in for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

Sean walked into the building and saw Ryan reading through some papers behind the reception desk. He made his way over and leant on the desk and smiled at her.

"Morning" he said distracting Ryan

"Hi" she replied

"I think I left my wallet at your place" he said with a smile

Ryan placed the papers down in front of her and she retrieved his wallet from her bag and handed it to him.

"Thanks I'm going to put it away safe now I don't want to lose that do I?"

"No you don't" replied Ryan knowing Sean was looking for a reaction to the picture she'd found in his deliberately misplaced wallet but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Sean smiled and walked into the back to hang up his coat returning to find Ryan back to reading the papers. He walked up behind her as he had the night before at her apartment their body's inches apart and his breath once again hot on her neck. She could smell his cologne the same scent he wore when they were together the scent she couldn't bring herself to wash off of her pillows and sheets for a month after he left. As she found herself intoxicated by his cologne he leaned in closer.

"So what's this all about?" asked Sean bringing Ryan out of her trance

"Err just specifications from that magazine shoot Eliza's doing next week"

"Do you want me to run it up to her office?" asked Sean reaching around and slightly turning the last page to see how many pages there were.

"Nah I need to make a copy of it before it goes to Eliza" she said turning to make a copy and turning straight into Sean's chest the scent now even more alluring as she saw the gorgeous man before her.

Ryan stepped away from Sean and walked into the back where she started to make a copy of the document.

_What the hell is wrong with me? He came here and he started pushing himself on me and I know I gave in and I kissed him but I didn't want him. I was fine with Randy and I'm fine with the situation as it is now. I can deal with just having sex with him and it's not like I didn't get my fix the other morning with him I mean it was GOOD…But with Sean I don't know what's shifted…I don't know why I sat that picture of myself and Sean against the lamp last night and I don't know why I placed it in the top drawer of my nightstand this morning like it was a dirty little secret. And for the life of me I cannot understand why it bothered me when he left last night and to be completely honest I don't know whether it was the fact that he left or that he didn't try anything on with me while he was there. How screwed up am I? When he wanted me I didn't want him and now he seems to be giving up I can't help but think about him and about us and about the way things were. I can't help that my stomach ties in knots, that my throat gets dry, that my heart beats faster and that my legs turn to jelly every time that I'm around him. And I feel like such an idiot, I feel like I have no control when I'm near him that he controls every part of me and that I will obey him no matter what he says._

Ryan's thoughts were interrupted as Sean walked into the room.

"So what do you want me to do?" he asked

Ryan's mind got away from her as she thought about the things she'd like him to do to her. Ryan quickly snapped out of her dirty daydream and looked over at Sean. As Ryan contemplated her next move whether it should be giving him errands, handing him a pile of work or kissing him passionately she heard the door open and immediately shot to the door to see Eliza stood angrily waiting for her assistance.

"Shit, ok you need to go get coffee. I need to go deal with Eliza then when I get back this should be copied"

"So coffee?"

"Coffee" she repeated herself

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit" he said walking out the room.

Ryan walked out to the reception area and greeted Eliza following her with her notepad ready to take the days orders.

"Where were you?" asked Eliza

"I was making a copy of the specifications it only arrived this morning"

"They said it would be here last night"

"Well it came this morning I'd just arrived"

"Bring me a copy as soon as it's done"

"Of course Eliza"

"And where is Mr Slater?" she asked

"I'm just heading out to pick up everyone's morning coffee Eliza I'll be back soon"

With that Sean walked out of the building to get the coffees and Eliza made her way to her office followed by Ryan who was taking the notes.

LATER

Sean returned with the coffees just as Ryan was making her way out of the office flicking through the many pages of notes and orders Eliza had given the two of them. Sean placed the coffee on the side and took the notepad from Ryan and looked through it quickly shaking his head at the sheer amount of work.

"Is she serious?" he asked

"I'm afraid so" said Ryan walking into the back to retrieve the copy of the specification

Whilst Ryan did this Sean took Eliza her coffee when he returned he walked into the back to find a frantic Ryan fighting with the copier.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"This damn thing has gone crazy this is all I need today. This God damn piece of…" as Ryan went to kick the machine Sean pushed her away backing her against the wall.

"Ok let's not kick the machine and make matters worse. You go start on the list and I'll sort this out"

Ryan looked at the machine in disgust and then suddenly realised the compromising position she was in with Sean. Backed against the wall with Sean pinning her in place leaning down to her height his big hypnotic eyes staring at hers looking for an answer.

"Ok" she agreed knowing if she didn't answer him and get out of his way soon she wouldn't be able to pull herself away from him at all.

"Go then" he said pushing her out the room

A Little While Later

Sean returned to the reception area with his jacket off, his sleeves rolled up and wiping his hands. Ink stains were visible on his hands and arms.

"What happened?" asked Ryan looking round at him

"It's broke"

"No kidding" she said giggling as she stood up

"What this is funny to you?" asked Sean as he leant against the desk

"I'm just thinking that maybe it was in better working order before you helped"

Ryan crouched down in front of Sean who couldn't help but notice the tattoo at the lower of her back the one that he was drawn to like metal to a magnet every time he explored her body. As Ryan searched in the cupboard Sean couldn't help but check her out. Ryan found what she was looking for and stood up and looked at Sean who had a brainless smile on his face.

"What?" she asked a little confused

"Nothing" he smiled

"Oook" Ryan placed a bag of cotton balls on the desk and opened a bottle and placed it down "Give me your hand" she said holding hers out.

Sean rested his hand in hers and she quickly looked at how bad the stain was. Ryan then poured some of the clear liquid onto a cotton ball and began to rub it over his hand. With his free hand Sean reached for the bottle.

"Nail polish remover?" he asked sceptically

"Trust me it works" she said continuing to rub the lotion over his hand and much to his surprise the ink began to come off.

"What is going on here?" asked Eliza disrupting the duo

Ryan handed Sean the cotton ball and looked over at Eliza.

"Err the copier broke down and Sean was trying to fix it and he got ink all over his hands I was just showing him how to get it off"

"Oh for heavens sake just buy a new copier" said Eliza uncharacteristically being generous and trying to make Ryan's job easier.

"Ok thank you Eliza"

"Just go to the copier place thing down the street and ask to use there's but do not let them look at those documents"

"Of course not Eliza"

"I'll be in the studio taking test shots"

"Ok Eliza"

Eliza walked out of the room and Ryan smiled at Sean.

"You're like a schoolgirl" said Sean

"What?"

"Yes Miss, no Miss…the way you stepped away from me when she came in it was like you'd been caught smoking in the school toilets or something"

"It's just her opinion matters you know?"

"And her catching you cleaning the ink off my hands is bad because?" he questioned

"It isn't but…no lets just drop it ok?"

"No you were going to say something. What was it?"

Ryan hesitated and then took a huge breath before speaking.

"Never mind it doesn't matter"

"Oh this was something good, something kinky"

"No it wasn't" she insisted

"Ok I'll leave it alone"

A silence became present as Ryan's awkwardness built a wall between the two. Sean sat wiping his hands and staring at Ryan. Ryan looked up and saw him staring and she quickly tried to ignore it and move on.

"So what did you tell Roxie about last night?"

"I didn't tell her anything. Why did you want me to?"

"No!" answered Ryan immediately "I just thought she'd want to know"

"No she didn't" he replied with a smile "It's not like there was anything to tell her anyway. All we did was eat"

"Yeah nothing happened" she said a little sad

"You say that with a little sadness in your voice Ry were you expecting something?"

"Not sadness…confusion I mean I was expecting a repeat performance"

"I don't know maybe you were right maybe I was just jealous of you and Randy and now you're not together there's nothing to be jealous of. Weird hah?"

"So you're telling me you came all the way back here to find me, then you basically hounded me, and now that Randy and I aren't officially dating you're not interested?"

"Guess it's a case of wanting what you can't have there's just no competition now"

"What about all the 'we're meant to be' crap you were spilling?"

"Do whatever it takes. The fact of the matter is now Randy's not in the scene there's nothing to fight for and there's nothing you can give me that Roxie isn't already. She's something and I have to admit I thought you were insatiable but she is on a whole other level to you I mean wooooooo. She's got me that I can't walk properly" he said noticing the uncomfortable tension present in the room. Ryan looked down and continued on with the work before her. Sean smiled to himself realising he was once again getting under her skin. "I'm going to take this into the back" he said picking up the remover and cotton balls and walking into the kitchen area in the back.

Ryan sat stunned by Sean's words she couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through she meant so little to him and she couldn't believe that he wasn't going to bother anymore…it was something she'd been wanting since he came back and now she was finally getting her wish she felt a little sad that his attentions weren't going to be on her. Ryan fell back in her chair and sighed loudly shaking her head in disbelief as Sean watched on from behind the corner smiling with satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

LATER

Ryan sat at her desk staring at the door waiting for Sean to return from the copy place. She wasn't sure what she was feeling she didn't know whether she was waiting in anticipation or fear. Sean suddenly became present at the door Ryan immediately looked down at her work as not to let Sean know she was waiting for him. He made his way inside and placed the copy down on the desk and looked at Ryan who could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

"What?" she asked

"I'm going to take this up to Eliza. How's the list coming along?" he asked looking at the notepad that looked to have been abused by red ink.

"Yes how is the list coming along?" asked Eliza making her way down the stairs being greeted by Sean who handed her the specifications.

"It's coming along slowly but I promise it will all be done on time"

"Yes it will because neither of you will be leaving until it is"

"What?" asked Sean

"Excuse me?" asked Eliza a little struck by Sean's rudeness

"Sean and I will work all night if we have to" said Ryan standing up and interrupting Sean

"Good because I want it all completed by the time I get in tomorrow morning"

"Yes Eliza" agreed Ryan

"Call my car I'm leaving in ten minutes"

"Leaving?" asked Sean

"Yes Mr Slater I am going to lunch then I will be out at meetings all day. Is that ok with you?" a short silence appeared before Eliza continued "Oh wait you work for me so it really doesn't matter what you think. Rachel car"

"Yes Eliza"

Sean watched her walk away and then turned to Ryan who was already on the phone about her car.

"Hi Eliza Duquette ten minutes…Thank you" said Ryan hanging up the phone

"Why is she being such a bitch?" asked Sean

"Shh…she's just really busy"

"Yeah and that's just reeling off all the work she wants her underpaid assistants to do for her. She picks up a camera and points it what's hard about that?"

"Said by a guy who wangled his way into a job he knows nothing about in order to piss off an ex"

"That's not why I wangled my way into the job" he said with a sly smile "That's just part of it"

Ryan shook her head as Sean smiled at her mischievously.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Eliza's car pulled up outside the door and Ryan went to tell Eliza who was already making her way out of the studio.

"The car just arrived"

"Where is my coat and bag?" she asked walking around the corner where Sean was waiting for her with her coat and bag

Eliza gave Sean a sharp look as he helped her on with her coat and walked with her opening the door for her to leave lastly handing her, her bag as she walked out the door. Sean stood and watched as the car drove away and then walked back over to the desk where he was presented with a huge pile of work from Ryan.

"You get started on that I'll finish off this pile and we'll split the next section"

"It's lunchtime stop and eat. The witch isn't here she'll never know"

"I'm not hungry" she insisted although she could feel her stomach was ready to roar

"Yeah well I am" he said walking into the back to retrieve his coat walking back out moments later.

Ryan rose from her seat and walked around the desk as he made his way to the door.

"You can't leave"

"Who's going to stop me?" he asked as he opened the door and walked out.

Ryan stood furious that she'd been left once again to do all the work.

LATER

Sean returned with food trays in one hand and a coffee tray in the other. He pushed his way into the building and walked over to the desk to be greeted by an angry Ryan.

"Ryan quit the hurt bunny look you know you're going to eat this and then half of mine" he said with a smile as he placed the food tray down in front of her and made his way over to his seat.

Sean sat eating his lunch as he watched Ryan fight the urge to eat hers. Sean then pushed a coffee over towards her and the smell too intoxicating to resist brought Ryan out of her angered trance. She turned and looked at Sean.

"It's really important that we get this work done you know?"

"I know. I've already called Roxie and told her I'll be late home if I go home at all"

Suddenly Ryan realised she was going to be alone with Sean for the majority of the night with no one to stop her making foolish mistakes. Sean picked up her coffee and handed it to her. Ryan took the coffee and took a sip placing it down beside her.

LATER

As the duo progressed through the mass of work Ryan relented and ate the lunch Sean had brought her. Ryan looked up from her computer screen and saw the empty food trays and cups and shook her head in disgust. She stood up and collected the trays and coffee cups and walked into the kitchen to throw them away.

"Gross" she said to herself as she threw them away

As she turned to return to the reception desk she was stopped by Sean who had followed her into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. Sean smiled at Ryan who stood scared to the spot not of Sean but of what she might do. Ryan took a deep breath and tried to leave the room but Sean stopped her placing his hand on the door and holding it firmly shut.

"Sean what are you doing?" she asked looking at him irritated

Sean didn't say a word he just moved her away from the door and moved her across the room walking her into the chair. As she reached the chair she knew she couldn't move any further and stood motionless as Sean moved in closer. His cologne once again captivating and sending her head into a whirlwind. Ryan's head lowered as she fought her desire to kiss, cuddle and caress him. Sean placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. Ryan opened her eyes and looked into Sean's, she wasn't sure what she was looking at but it was different from all the other times she'd found herself in that predicament with Sean. As she became fixated by the look in Sean's eyes she was distracted long enough for him to move in for a kiss only becoming aware as his lips met hers. As much as she wanted to push him away knowing what they were doing was wrong she couldn't bring herself to do it. For the first time Ryan invited Sean in for a deeper embrace as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling his body close to hers. Through the entirety she knew her actions were unjust but she couldn't stop herself and she didn't want to. She felt Sean's arms encircle her waist as their bodies got as close as they physically could. Sean pushed Ryan back leading her onto the small table there in the kitchen. As she laid across the table Sean's arms came away from her waist and began to descend down her thigh his masculine hand caressing her soft skin. As their lips parted she indulged on his sweet assault as his soft sweet lips kissed her neck and collarbone. Sean's hand ran back up her thigh pushing her skirt up as brushed his palm over her panties. Ryan could feel the excitement inside her bubbling as she ached for the man before her. She gripped onto the table as she felt his hands move over her body angry that her clothing worked as a barrier between him and her naked flesh. As they both began to get swept away with each other they were disturbed by a call from outside.

"Sean!" called the familiar voice

Sean immediately parted from Ryan and waited for another call to clarify his notion.

"Sean!" came another call from the familiar voice

Sean smiled at Ryan and leaned back in to continue his seduction on her but Ryan immediately pushed him away and stood up pulling down her skirt and making herself presentable not wanting to look like she'd just indulged in a sensuous embrace with her dastardly ex behind her best friends back.

"Sean where are you?" came a third call and footsteps.

"Go" ordered Ryan but Sean stood smiling at her knowing this was torturing her. "Sean just go" she whispered insistently. Sean lingered for a moment more and then opened the door and walked out to greet his company.

"Baby…" he said walking around the corner and greeting Roxie with a kiss "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted a kiss before I went home"

"I thought you didn't want to come here?" he asked wondering what had changed her mind

"I know I said that but I shouldn't be punishing her I should be supporting her. Whether you say she's fine or not I'm her best friend and I know she isn't and she's just waiting to have somebody to talk to"

"Well that's great and everything but we really can't get into it now. Ryan and I are just too busy maybe we should arrange a dinner. I'll invite her over one night"

"Oh what did I do to deserve you?" she asked as she pulled him in for a kiss. They parted from the kiss and Roxie rubbed off residue of her lipstick from Sean's lips and smiled at him. "Ok I should go before Ryan gets back otherwise I'll never get out of here and I'll stop you guys from working and all that"

"Ok babe you go home and relax I'll try to get home later and I'll make sure I wake you up in a very pleasant way"

"Mmm sounds nice" she said kissing him once on the lips and then walking towards the door looking over her shoulder at her man before she left completely.

Sean waited to make sure she had completely gone and watched her get in a taxi and leave before he called Ryan

"She's gone" he screamed

Ryan sheepishly made her way back to the desk and she looked at Sean. He could see by the expression on her face that she was guilt stricken about what had just happened between the two of them.

"I'm hungry fancy a pizza?" asked Sean carrying on like nothing had happened he looked at Ryan for a reply which never came. Ryan wasn't hungry in fact she was pretty close to throwing up. She couldn't understand how he could do what he'd just done and then order pizza. "Ok well I'm going to order a pizza" he said walking behind the desk and passed Ryan causing her to sharply move out of the way as she feared getting too close to him would result in another stupid act.

LATER

Uncomfortably Ryan sat at her desk knowing that Sean was sat staring at her but she knew she was ok until she looked up even though the temptation was driving her insane. She didn't want to have the conversation but she knew they had to have it. Ryan tapped anxiously on the desk with her index finger then with one deep breath she looked up and over at Sean who like she had already assumed was sat staring at her.

"You held out for a lot longer than I thought you would" said Sean greeting his accomplice

"What happened in there…" she said pointing in the direction of the kitchen "…never happened ok?"

"If it never happened then what are you referring about in there?" he said pointing in the direction of the kitchen and annoying Ryan

"Sean please" she begged

"Ok what happened in there didn't happen. No one ever has to know"

"Thank you" she said with relief a little shocked at how easy it was as she'd expected a battle on her hands

"Just answer me something though" Ryan looked at Sean knowing she wasn't going to like what was coming next "Five minutes later we would have been incredibly hot and heavy and there's a possibility you wouldn't have been able to pull me away from you not that you would have wanted me to be pulled away because you remember what it was like with us. How mind-blowing it was and how hard you had to grip onto those sheets. And if I recall we did get into trouble for breaking a bathroom door at that club…now that was a good night…I remember we were both insatiable that night and we carried that on into the taxi, then up the stairs and all through the apartment" Sean smiled as he reminisced

"That's not a question" stated Ryan

"You're right it's not but worth thinking about all the same" he replied with a dastardly smile.

Ryan stood up and walked angrily into the kitchen and stood gripping furiously tight onto the kitchen tops to stop herself from hitting Sean. She then retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator and walked back to the desk where she sat down and with enough frustration flowing through her body she directed it towards her work and sat consistently until she completed her work and got rid of some of her frustration. As Ryan finished off the last of her work she stood up and looked over at the pile next to Sean and knew that if the work didn't get done whether it was his fault or not she'd still end up taking the blame.

"What have you been doing all this time?" she asked angrily

"Working the same as you" he snapped

"Obviously not" she said indicating his pile of work

"Do you want to do it?"

"No what I want to do is go home but I know if I do this pile will still be here in the morning so it looks like I'm going to have to stay and help you doesn't it"

"Don't kid yourself you want to be here with me"

"No I don't" she insisted

"Then prove it and leave"

"And come back in to have Eliza down my throat because you couldn't hold up your end of the workload I don't think so"

"Excuses, excuses…just admit you want to stay Ryan and make it easier on us both" he said arrogantly

"You know what Sean screw you. Eliza knows I'm a good worker and she'll know that I did my fair share. You were hired to help me and you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you got here so now I'm going to let you see what it's like to be me…left high and dry to keep this place afloat. I'd wish you good luck but at this point you'd need a miracle" snarled Ryan walking into the back and retrieving her coat and storming out of the building as Sean watched her leave silently.

THE NEXT MORNING

Earlier than usual Ryan walked in and made her way over to the desk to find Sean face down on the desk his pile of work only slightly smaller. Ryan arrived that morning prepared for a fight knowing the pile of work was still going to be there but once she saw Sean asleep and looking so sweet she couldn't harbour any anger towards him. She took off her coat and threw it on the counter and walked around the back of the desk and picked up where Sean had left off and was surprised by the quality of his work.

LATER

Sean began to stir out of his slumber and as he gained his composure he stared at Ryan vacantly as she piled the documents in front of him. He sat up with a grumpy expression on his face and a tired look in his eyes trying to make sense of the situation. Ryan dumped the huge pile on his lap which he just caught barely. She then handed him a coffee.

"I'll be damned if I'm carrying that up there" stated Ryan walking away.

Sean looked at the pile on his knee and opened the first folder to see all the work completed. He then took a sip of the coffee and placed the pile on his desk. He walked into the kitchen to find Ryan sat at the same table they had, had their deep embrace on drinking her coffee and nibbling at pancakes. She pointed at the box on the kitchen top.

"Thanks" said Sean

"It's only pancakes"

"Thanks for those too but I meant what you did. You didn't have to do that and after what I said last night you had all the reason in the world not to"

"It would have been both of our heads; I didn't do it for you I did it to save myself"

"Right, I guess that makes you the miracle right?"

"No it makes me an idiot. An idiot for letting her hire you, an idiot for thinking you could help, an idiot for walking out last night and having to come in here so early to finish off your work…and an absolute idiot for thinking that you could ever change. You're still the same selfish, arrogant and hurtful jackass you were a year and a half ago. I just hope that Roxie doesn't have to find that out the same way I did…the only pleasure I am getting in this whole thing is that I know if you try to cut any crap with her she will cut your balls off and pickle them in a jar and mount them in the display case along with all the other jackasses she's neutered over the years…with her you've met you match and I can't wait to see the end result" with that Ryan stood up and walked away and out of the building.

THE NEXT DAY

The atmosphere between Ryan and Sean was still as intense which actually worked in Ryan's favour as they worked in solitude for two straight days. Both days ending in the same way Ryan finishing up first and leaving Sean with all the locking up. As Sean locked up his phone began to ring. He quickly locked the door and answered his phone.

"Hello…oh hey…no nothing I'm just tired…oh really?...yeah no problem I'm just going home and getting in the shower…trying to wash the day off me…I'll probably just crash…see you later" Sean hung up and proceeded on his way back to Roxie's apartment.

A Little While Later

Ryan walked out of the bathroom letting down her hair after her shower. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Justin stood before her.

"Justin"

"Hey can I come in?" he asked

Ryan stepped aside and let him in

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little baffled then suddenly noticing his hand "Oh my God what happened to your hand?" she said noticing now the burns

"This is actually why I came to see you. I debated whether I should or not but in the end it's better that I tell you whether it results in another scalded hand"

"Justin you're making no sense at all"

"No doubt Sean told you I ran out on our date? I didn't I promise I wouldn't I mean it's you"

"Uh huh" said Ryan trying to hurry him on

"Well Sean was asking questions and I don't know if I said something that offended him but whatever it was it resulted in this" he said raising his hand

"You're trying to tell me Sean did that to you?"

"He made me the coffee as you'd asked and gave it me then he grabbed the same hand I was holding the cup in and basically crushed it in my hand scalding my hand and under all this there are a lot of stitches from the lacerations caused by the shards"

"Sean?"

"I know you may find this hard to believe which is why I debated coming here that and he threatened me that if I told you or contacted you the next time would be a lot more severe but I just couldn't live with myself without telling you, I felt I had to warn you. I mean if he were to ever hurt you or Roxie I would just, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

"He can't of…why would he?" asked a stunned Ryan trying to make sense of the situation

"I don't know I wish I did know what I'd done to deserve this but please just promise me you'll be careful and if you ever need my help you know where I am"

"Thanks…" she replied as Justin excused himself leaving a motionless Ryan behind unsure what to believe. She had no reason to not believe Justin but she also had no reason to believe Sean was so callous.

A Little Later At Roxie's

Ryan arrived and frantically knocked on the door. The door opened and Sean appeared disgruntled.

"Ryan what's wrong?" he asked wondering why she was there

"I didn't think you could sink any lower but this is unbelievable let me make it clear Sean if you hurt Roxie you will meet a wrath that you will not be able smack down"

"What?" asked a confused Sean

"Justin's hand is really bad, it's stitched up to hell and on top of that he's being treated for burns because you apparently crushed a cup in his hand with scalding hot coffee in"

"That's bullshit…you're joking right?" he lied trying to laugh it off

"That's what I thought then I remembered that the day after I informed you that we were missing a cup. How could he have known that? There's no way unless of course he had to have the debris extracted from his hand"

"You seriously believe him?" asked Sean trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this "I broke the cup…" he suddenly exclaimed and quickly continued "I didn't say anything because I know the cups are really expensive and I didn't want Eliza getting angry with of us over it. I thought it was better that it was lost at least then there was a possibility it would turn up so she wouldn't be as angry. I did it the day you were on the shoot with Eliza I was so overwhelmed and thrown in at the deep end that I had the cup of the desk I turned to get something spilt the coffee, I panicked and in all the commotion I knocked the cup off the desk. I freaked…I don't know how he knew we didn't have the right amount or maybe he was just even trying his luck. I threatened him I admit that but what now I'm going to be punished for being protective of you? Randy had just hurt you and then this guy came in and he was talking about how you guys had been on and off for years and that you'd call him every now and again and you'd hook up for a few weeks and have amazing sex. He basically said to me that he enjoyed your calls because he knew it would be a couple of weeks of good sex and nothing more…he made you sound cheap and I just saw red but I promise all I did was threaten him a little pull on his shirt. I promise"

Ryan looked at Sean and didn't know whether it was actual sincerity in his eyes or just good acting but for the entire time she'd known Sean she'd never known him to be violent forceful maybe such as threatening a guy but never had she seen him hurt another person and she then realised she actually knew Sean better than she did Justin. If Justin had been run off by Sean it was a lot less embarrassing to turn up with his hand the way it was than admit that he'd run off after being threatened by Sean. Ryan stood before Sean full of confusion she didn't know who to believe and her emotions were being pulled in all directions.

"You believe me right?" asked Sean

But Ryan didn't know who to believe. A guy she hardly knew in Justin, or a guy she thought she knew but had obviously misjudged in Sean.


	10. Chapter 10

AT ROXIES APARTMENT

As Ryan stood wondering to herself if Sean was telling her the truth about Justin, Sean moved in closer to her and looked down at her.

"You know me" he said

"I thought I did" she replied

"Nobody knows me better than you" he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Sean don't" she said as she could feel him moving in closer as she looked down

Sean raised her chin and she reluctantly opened her eyes and looked into his knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Sean leaned in and kissed Ryan on the lips softly but she immediately pushed him away.

"Sean we can't do…" she said being cut off by Sean whose lips returned to hers but once again Ryan pushed him away. "Sean this…Roxie…she's…" said Ryan stumbling as she tried to talk herself out of the inevitable.

Sean's lips once again met hers and the duo soon brought their bodies together as the kiss deepened. Sean effortlessly picked Ryan up and walked her into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed his lips never parting from hers. As Ryan became aware of her surroundings she pushed Sean off of her and stood up

"I can't do this" she said immediately heading for the door only to be stopped by Sean who turned her on the spot and pressed her hard against the door continuing with his seduction. "Sean…" she feebly protested as she gave into his touch.

Soon Sean walked her back into the middle of the room his hands rested on her hips as Ryan reluctantly gave in and pulled him closer gripping at his shirt. Sean gripped the bottom of her shirt and slowly began to pull it up. Ryan raised her arms and Sean successfully removed her shirt throwing it to the floor. Ryan then followed Sean's direction and removed his shirt. Ryan ran her hands across his bare chest and stomach as Sean undid her button and zip ready to remove her jeans. Sean then turned Ryan around and moved in behind her kissing her neck and shoulders sweetly as she reached behind her and gently caressed him. Sean slowly began to take off her jeans with Ryan's help as she kicked off her shoes and jeans. In just her bra and panties she turned back to Sean and unbuckled his belt whilst staring at him as he smiled down at her. Ryan proceeded to move his jeans and boxers down in one fail swoop and the duo fell onto the bed in one heated embrace.

A Little While Later

As Ryan straddled Sean she gripped on tight to his thighs leaning back arching her back in ecstasy as Sean supported her while he sweetly assaulted her bosoms. As the sensual embrace commandeered her senses Ryan began to moan louder and Sean looked up smiling at his accomplishment as she gripped harder feeling her release ever near. Sean could feel her nails piercing into his flesh as he had so many times with Ryan still sporting some of the battle scars from their previous rendezvous'. As Ryan thanked God a few more times she collapsed in exhaustion onto the mattress with Sean skilfully still between her legs. With a smile of cunning he cast his huge physique over hers and kissed her, Ryan idly reciprocating as she regained her composure. Sean continued with his enticement as she laid enjoying his attentions she then decided to give back the same attentions forcing him on his back and mounting him.

"And what are you going to do next?" asked Sean

Without a verbal reply she dove in and began to kiss him in an exploration of her senses. She kissed his chest feeling his hot skin beneath her lips and a satisfied and tingling sensation all through her body. Out of nowhere Sean manoeuvred himself pulling Ryan to the head of the bed and him wrapping her in his masculine arms. As Ryan giggled in the fight for freedom she relented and looked at Sean his smile still devious, his dimples still deceptive, their past still the same but yet something had changed she stared admiringly at him for a moment longer before he moved in for a sweet and soft kiss. As they kissed in each others arms the sound of the key in the lock disrupted them. Ryan jumped up frantically covering herself with the bed sheets which Sean was laid on, she pulled hard finally freeing them. She looked over at Sean who was laid on the bed in a nonchalant manner just staring at her with glee.

"Sean get up" she whispered urgently

Sean rose from the bed and walked over to Ryan catching her off guard and kissing her. Ryan pushed Sean away and pleaded with him.

"Please Sean just stop her from finding out Sean please"

Sean shook his head and turned to put on his jeans he then threw on his shirt before walking out and into the front room.

"Hey" said Sean as he approached Roxie

"Hi" she replied turning and kissing him

"I'm hungry do you want to go out and get something to eat?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck from behind as he watched her look through her mail.

"I don't know I'm tired I just want to crash we can order in and I don't know…" she said pivoting on the spot and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "Maybe have an early night" she insinuated

"If you have enough energy for an early night you have enough energy to take your man out for dinner…anyway you'll need to build up your strength" he said leaving a single kiss on her lips

Roxie pondered the thought and finally relented "Fine come on lets go" she said taking his hand and walking out of the apartment

The bedroom door opened and Ryan emerged fully clothed she walked out timidly hoping not to find anyone there or hoping no one came back. She stopped at the mirror and checked herself disgusted at her own reflection she leant against the table in front of the mirror her head hung in shame. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to be greeted by a picture of herself and Roxie sat on the table.

"Idiot!!" she screamed as she stormed out of the apartment.

LATER

Ryan sat in her windowsill looking out onto the street her head spiralling with torment.

_I'm the worst person in the whole world. How could I do that to Roxie? She did nothing to deserve that betrayal. I mean I know Sean doesn't care that he hurt her to him all she is, is a bed to sleep in but she's supposed to be my best friend. How can someone do that to their best friend? I did 'that' to my best friend and I still don't know the answer to it. Do you want to know the worst part? …It was amazing! I forgot just how incredible he was. When a guy is as good as Sean is in bed it makes it clearer why I was such a wreck when he left. Ok imagine you have a huge pot of gold sat before you and then you blink and it's gone. That's what it was like when Sean left. Now…now I'm as little a person as he is. I'm scum! I shouldn't have done it I know that but he's just so…and I'm so weak. I know that doesn't excuse my behaviour but you don't know the appeal he has. Still Roxie didn't deserve it…I don't know what I was thinking. I just hope that Roxie never finds out but I promise, I promise never again. This will never happen again!_

Ryan sighed and put her head against her leg disgusted in herself and her behaviour that day.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan had arrived at work early that morning mainly because she couldn't sleep through panic of the day ahead the first day Sean and herself were to spend together since they committed the cardinal sin; sleeping with an ex boyfriend who is currently dating your best friend, in her apartment, in her bed and almost getting caught by the best friend.

"Idiot!" screamed Ryan as she reminded herself of her predicament and stupidity

Just then the door opened and Ryan looked up and sighed with relief as she saw the mailman making his way over to the desk.

"You're in early today Ryan" he said as he handed her a signature chart

"Yeah I wanted to get started on the workload you know how it is"

"All too well" said the mailman taking the clipboard from Ryan and handing her the pile of post then leaving the building and leaving Ryan alone once again.

Ryan placed the pile of post down on the desk and quickly shuffled through it to see what was there. She pulled out a brown envelope and began to open it and then was stunned to see Sean walking towards her. She checked her watch and he smiled.

"Yeah I'm early. I figured you'd want to talk and I knew you'd be here early because you won't have slept where as I slept like a baby"

"Yeah I hear jackasses sleep well" she snarled

"I'm the jackass? I didn't have you bound to the bed you were involved in our indecency as much as I was"

"You…" started Ryan

"I what? I forced you? Tricked you? Face it Ry you wanted it as much as I did and it's been on the cards since the second we saw each other again. During that last time you wouldn't have been able to remember Roxie's name let alone the fact that you were fucking her boyfriend in their bed"

"Oh you're sick"

"Again getting the blame. You know what Ryan I've been thinking about this and I think that you're the dirtiest culprit in this. I mean yeah I cheated on her but you're her best friend and you deceived her on her own turf"

"Don't you dare try that. Yeah I was there, yeah I loved every minute of it and you're probably right I wouldn't have been able to pick Roxie out of a crowd when we were…but the thing that makes me the decent one here is that I have remorse for what we did. I'm ashamed of what we did. I hurt every time I think about what we did because I know it would kill Rox to find out. Whereas you, you're getting a kick out of it. It's a turn on to you that you're cheating on her and with me in her bed just makes it all the more exciting"

"And you're telling me you weren't getting just a small thrill from knowing I belonged to someone else, that we were doing it in Roxie's bed and that we could get caught at anytime"

"No I'm not that sick"

"No just enough to sleep with your best friends boyfriend…that's sick" he said before walking away into the back to hang up his coat

An angry Ryan followed him into the back where he was hanging his coat he turned and smiled at Ryan knowing he'd infuriated her. He stood with his arms folded with a goofy look on his face waiting for Ryan to erupt like Vesuvius.

"You know what Sean I hope you really enjoyed last night and you got everything you wanted because it…"

"Is never going to happen again" said Sean finishing her sentence for her "The only problem is…" he started as he walked over to her his arms still folded and looking down at her "…you're already thinking about the next time. You're thinking, When will it be? Where will it be? Will it be as awesomely amazing as last night? And you know you're not going to get the answers unless we keep sinning"

"It's not going to happen" she stated

"You can't control yourself around me"

"I couldn't control myself around you now all you do is repulse me"

"Now haven't you already used that line?" he asked mockingly

"You know what Sean you can just…"

Sean cut her off mid-sentence as he pulled her into a lustful kiss. Ryan initially fought to get out of the kiss but as it lingered she became enveloped in the embrace.

A Little While Later

The door opened and Eliza made her way in to an empty reception area. She looked around the room then stood dominantly on the spot enraged.

"Rachel!"

IN THE BACK

As Ryan stood backed against the wall and Sean skilfully manoeuvred himself inside of her they were interrupted by the strident call from Eliza in the next room. Sean continued to pummel himself inside Ryan who was more focused on her enraged boss in the other room

"Sean you've got to stop" she said pushing on his chest.

"Ignore her" he said not letting the conversation stop his concentration

"Sean!" she said pushing her leg out of his grasp and planting it firmly on the ground causing Sean to stop.

Ryan straightened herself up and walked into the reception area.

"I'm sorry was I disturbing something?" asked Eliza

Ryan began to panic wondering what Eliza was referring to.

"No"

"Oh well it took you so long to get out here I was almost certain I was disturbing something. Your job is to assist me Rachel that means from the second I walk in the door to the second I leave do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Eliza"

"And where is Mr Slater?"

"He's…out getting coffee"

"Good have him bring it to me when he gets back he can take the daily duties down today while you finish off the work from yesterday"

"Yes Eliza"

Eliza then walked away and made her way upstairs to her office. Ryan walked into the back to find Sean taking a sip from a bottle of water. He looked over at her and smiled proud of himself that he'd once again enticed Ryan into double crossing her friend.

"You need to leave quietly and go get the coffee then when you come back Eliza wants you to take the notes" she said before turning around

"Is that it?"

Ryan looked back at Sean "What else is there?" she asked

"I just had you up against that wall piercing the plaster on the walls with your claws through the sheer intensity of the moment and you're just going to walk away and pretend it never happened?"

"This isn't the time or the place Sean"

"It didn't bother you a minute ago when Eliza wasn't here"

"Fetch the coffees" she demanded before walking out

Sean smiled to himself and shook his head putting the bottle of water back into the refrigerator and collecting his coat.

LATER

As the work day progressed the tension in the room grew denser between Ryan and Sean. Ryan walked into the copy room to check on the delivery guy who had arrived earlier that day with the new copier. As she arrived in the room he was folding up the wrapping and placing it in bags ready to take with him.

"This is ok?" he asked pointing at the copier

"Yeah it's fine"

"Well just come here and I'll show you how it works"

"Why is this a different copier to the other?"

"This is about ten years younger so yeah a lot more bells and whistles. It might even make your work easier"

Ryan walked over to the copier and the delivery guy stepped in behind her and began to point out buttons and explain the process to her.

"So if you look at it like that it's simple enough. Any questions?" asked the delivery man

"No I think I can handle it" she replied

"Does your boyfriend want to come in and have a tutorial?"

"My boyfriend?"

"The guy in there"

"He's not my boyfriend he just works here…unfortunately"

"Tension?"

"Forget about it" she said shaking her head

"So is there a boyfriend?"

Ryan smiled at the delivery man as she realised she was being hit on so engulfed by her problems with Sean that she didn't realise how cute the guy was. Ryan wondered if he was angel sent from above to get her away from Sean and save herself. She took his presence as a sign of good faith.

"No, no boyfriend"

"Well if you have no commitments then maybe you'd be free to go out to dinner with me say tomorrow night?"

"Why wait? What are you doing tonight?" she asked

LATER

As the work day came to an end Ryan finished up her workload still a word not said between the two since their altercation earlier that day. Ryan walked into the back to retrieve her coat when she returned she picked up her bag from under the desk and walked around the desk only to be greeted by Sean.

"You're not going to leave like this are you?" asked Sean

"I'm sorry did you want me to do back flips out the door?" she mocked

"Ha ha, Ryan you know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't and I'm going to continue not knowing what you're talking about because I've decided that this is the only way to stop you. You get a thrill from the fact that I hate myself for what we've done…"

"Twice" he added arrogantly

"…so as long as I don't care you won't" Ryan then very arrogantly started to walk towards the door proud of herself for putting a stop to his games

"Tell me Ryan what's going to happen the next time we have sex?"

Ryan stopped and turned back to Sean "There isn't going to be a next time"

"That's what you said the first time and look what happened this morning"

"Yeah well there's a big difference between this morning and this evening"

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Hi" said a voice as the door opened

Ryan turned and smiled at the delivery man.

"I'm sorry Sean I can't stay because I have a date with Kurt. And a promise is a promise and all"

Ryan smiled and turned and left with Kurt much to Sean's displeasure.

LATER

A taxi pulled up and Kurt emerged first helping out Ryan. Kurt paid the taxi driver and they stopped at the bottom of the stoop.

"I had a really fun time tonight"

"I aim to please" said Kurt

"It was just fun you know. There were absolutely no worries in my head"

"Worries?"

"Oh no not about you about work and life in general. I just felt free tonight and I think that's down to you, your fun loving nature and beer swilling buddies they were cool" she said with a smile

Kurt laughed "I have to admit it was nice to find out you weren't a rich snooty type right off the bat because I honestly couldn't afford that restaurant. Well I could I just wouldn't be able to pay my rent this month"

Ryan laughed "I'm going to seem like such a bitch now. I really truly did have a great time I'd really like it if we could do this again but I think we should leave this date on the stoop. It isn't because I don't want to it's just…" Ryan searched for a lie to fill the blank "…work I was there really early this morning and I have to be there really early tomorrow. I just need my beauty sleep"

"You don't need beauty sleep but I completely understand" Kurt pulled out his wallet and took a card from it and handed it to Ryan "And this way you don't have to give me your number. Call me when you've slept and you're not so busy at work"

"Thank you you're sweet" she said with a smile before leaning in and kissing him softly and shortly on the lips.

Kurt watched Ryan walk up the stoop and into the building and then with a smile walked away. As Kurt was walking he felt a presence close behind him and turned to find Sean behind him.

"Hi you're the guy from the photo place?"

"Yeah that's me my names Sean" he said extending his hand

"Nice to meet you…officially" replied Kurt

"Yeah and you I just wish it was on better terms"

"What?" said Kurt stopping and turning to face Sean

"Well no doubt when you were at the studios today you noticed a little tension"

"A little yeah"

"That's because me and Ryan had a little argument this morning. There's no nice way of saying this Kurt but she's just using you to get to me"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah women who'd have them? It was a stupid argument and we'll probably be the number one couple again tomorrow and I just don't want you getting hurt because you seem like a nice guy"

"She said she wasn't your girlfriend"

"Of course she would we had an argument this is her way of teaching me a lesson. When we argue I drink she stirs the pot"

"I'll just wait to see what Ryan says all the same"

"This is the ugly part she didn't even offer you her number right? Told you she had to end the date there on the stoop because she was…tired…or had an early morning…or both. Yeah this is her routine the next step is she won't call you. I'm sorry Kurt I just wanted to warn you"

Without a word said Kurt walked away from Sean who watched him leave with a huge satisfied smile on his face. He then looked back up the street at Ryan's window watching her silhouette moving and finally the lights going out. Sean then walked away down the street.


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan and Sean were sat silently once again, Ryan trying her hardest not to give in and talk to him even though she wanted to brag about her excellent date with Kurt. Sean cleared his throat causing Ryan to look over at him as she waited for him to begin asking questions but much to her surprise he rose from his seat and walked into the studio where Eliza was doing a family shoot. Ryan sat and wondered to herself why he wasn't already picking apart her date with Kurt. Sean soon returned from the studio and placed the papers he had in his hands inside an envelope pulling the peel off and sealing the envelope as Ryan watched on. After placing the envelope on top of the delivery pile he sat down and rolled himself over to Ryan leaning on the desk and smiling at her.

"Eliza's going to be in there for a while longer. Fancy killing the time?"

Ryan looked at Sean in disgust then smiled "No I'm good I have a big pile of work today and unless you can offer me something bigger, which I know you can't…I'm just going to kill the time working"

"You thought of that on the spot? Congratulations! You know what I thought of? Us yesterday right back there and the penetration we had going and the pressure you were putting on my arms as you squeezed them with ecstasy. What was it twice I made you see God yesterday morning? I hope Kurt has the man power to handle you because from where I was standing he didn't look like much of a man"

"Yeah well maybe you should have been standing where I was because from where I stood he was definitely man enough and a vast improvement from some people"

"Ouch good job Randy wasn't here to hear that. How is the metro sexual? Have we heard anything from him lately?"

"Sean I don't know whether it's because you're British or because like most men you do your thinking in your pants and let's face it that's the one thing smaller than your brain but you just don't seem to be getting the fact that I've put a stop on anything we were doing. You are not getting anywhere near me again"

"Because you have Kurt now? And hey when Kurt isn't available you can call your little action figure Randy"

"Sean you can sit there and say what you want because you're not going to get a rise from me today. I am on way too big a high today after my date last night with Kurt"

"Did he get to test the sheets out?"

"No you see unlike you he's a gentleman"

"Didn't fancy you hah?"

"Yes he fancied me but I told him I was tired and that I just wanted to go to bed and he was a gentleman he didn't push himself on me and he just left"

"Tired? Right! Is that because of all the sex we had the day before yesterday or because of all the sex we had yesterday?"

"Neither I wasn't actually tired I just had such a splitting headache from having to be around you all day"

Ryan stood up furiously annoyed by Sean and walked into the back leaving Sean sat with a sadistic smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder to check the coast was clear then he pulled out Ryan's bag and found Kurt's card sitting in the inside pocket of her bag. He pulled it out and looked at it smiling to himself as he placed it in his inside pocket.

LATER

Sean walked into the reception area from the back putting on his coat. He walked around the reception desk and leaned over to look down at Ryan. She relented and looked up at him.

"What do you want?"

"Just wondering if you wanted me to come over later" he said arrogantly

"You know Sean you're pathetic" she said standing up and turning to the fax machine.

Sean walked around the desk and behind Ryan who elbowed him out of the way before he could move in on her capturing her in a moment she can't seem to resist. Ryan walked back to her desk where Sean was soon stood behind her again this time with no where to go she had to turn to face him and she pushed him away but Sean held on and pulled Ryan back into him. Ryan sternly looked at him this time she wasn't going to give into him.

"Who are you kidding standing there trying to stop yourself? You know you can't!" he said with a cocky smile

As Ryan began to wonder if he was right and if she was strong enough to resist him they were interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Soon they both looked over and moved away from each other as they saw Roxie making her way over to the desk. Sean greeted Roxie before she could make it to the desk and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I need to talk to Ryan"

"What about the dinner we had agreed on?"

"I can't wait any longer this is killing me Sean I need to talk to her and just get my friend back"

"Well just leave it for now we're too busy she's not in the best of moods"

"No Sean I need to do it now" she said pushing passed him and making her way over to the desk where Ryan stood looking terrified.

As Roxie approached a million thoughts went through Ryan's head. Why was she there? Did she know? If she did how did she find out? Was she going to make a scene? Ryan's heart pounded faster as Roxie got closer.

"Hi" said Roxie

"Hey" Ryan replied nervously shooting a look at a frustrated Sean

"Is Eliza gone?" asked Roxie

"Ah hah"

"Good we need to talk"

Ryan took a deep breath "Ok lets go in the back" said Ryan walking towards the back shortly followed by Roxie.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table Ryan twiddled her fingers and waited for Roxie to begin.

"I'm sorry about you and Randy" Ryan looked up at Roxie dumbfounded and happy as she realised Roxie didn't know about her and Sean. "You deserve better than him I always thought so"

"Don't even worry about it I'm completely over him…trust me"

"Does this mean we have another man?" asked Roxie trying to pick up from where their friendship left off

"Kind of" Ryan could see Roxie was looking for more details and she knew she had to think of something fast "Err…his names Kurt" she lied "…We've only been on one date but he seems like a good guy…then again so did Randy"

"Well maybe you've kissed enough toads now…this one could be your Prince" said Roxie trying to lift her friends spirits "I hate us not talking. You're my best friend and I've been dying to talk to you but it seems we're as stubborn as each other"

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch" replied Ryan "I've been wanting to talk to you too but things have just been hectic"

"So let's talk. I'll tell my man whore to go home and we can go get a drink and just catch up"

"Sure" said Ryan reluctantly wondering what she was going to find to talk about as she couldn't her best friend about the problem she was having with Sean.

LATER

A taxi pulled up and both Ryan and Roxie got out in fits of laughter after enjoying a very fun and alcohol fuelled night. They stumbled up to Ryan's stoop and were shocked to see Sean sat waiting half way up. The sight of him stunned Ryan sober and she stared at him as Roxie walked up to him planting herself on his lap and kissing him passionately.

"Hey!" said Roxie parting from his lips

"Hi"

"Did you come here to take me home?" she asked

"Yeah that's why I'm here" said Sean looking over at Ryan who was stood motionless at the bottom of the stoop

"Do I have the best boyfriend or what?" said Roxie stumbling to her feet and walking back down to Ryan throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder "Did you know baby that it's Ryan's birthday on Saturday"

"Really? I didn't know that" he said standing up and walking down towards the girls "We should do something to celebrate" he said not once taking his eyes off Ryan who was stood silent.

"Oh yeah definitely we should make a night of it" said Roxie looking at Ryan for a response

"I don't know I'm not really in a celebrating mood"

"Oh no we should it's your birthday and you could invite Kurt. Oh come on Ryan please we need a good celebration"

Ryan relented and agreed to a night out against her better judgment but knowing her friend wouldn't shut up until she'd badgered her into agreeing.

"Great!" said Sean "Come on Rox lets leave Ryan to get to bed we all have to be at work in the morning"

"Yeah you're right" said Roxie kissing her friend on both cheeks "I'll see you tomorrow. Come on you" she said talking to Sean as she walked to the curb to hail a cab.

Sean stared at Ryan a moment longer the awkward moment lingered. Sean then moved in and kissed Ryan on the cheek whispering in her ear.

"I wasn't waiting for her" with that said he joined Roxie and they hailed a cab successfully

They both got into the cab and Ryan stood watching as the cab pulled away she then sighed loudly as she realised what a huge mistake she'd made. She looked at her watch and then searched in her bag for her keys and made her way up the stoop, into the building and up the stairs to her apartment. Once she was in the apartment she kicked off her shoes, hung up her coat and picked up the phone. She searched in her bag furiously but stopped with a confused look on her face. She then tipped the purse upside down spilling the contents of her purse out onto her table still unable to find what she was looking for.

"What the hell?" she asked herself not sure where Kurt's number had gone.

She put the phone back down on the stand and walked away from the table with confusion and made her way into the bedroom where she turned in deciding she'd leave the search till she was fully focused.

THE NEXT DAY – FRIDAY

Ryan walked into the building and walked over to the abandoned reception desk. She knew Sean was there and that he'd be in her company any second. She walked around the desk and took off her jacket placing it on her chair she then began to look through her drawers and through her piles of work in hopes that she'd be able to find Kurt's number. Sean walked in from the back and smiled as he saw Ryan frantically searching for something which he knew meant she'd realised Kurt's number wasn't in her bag any longer.

"What are you looking for?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied continuing to search

"Nothing? I think that's in your top drawer" Sean said sarcastically

Ryan looked over at Sean who was stood stirring a cup of tea. He grinned before taking a sip of the drink. Ryan shook her head and continued looking for Kurt's number. Sean sat down and sat staring at Ryan who could feel his eyes on her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was bothering her so she continued without saying a word even though she was feeling uncomfortable with his attention on her. Just as Ryan could feel herself getting ready to say something to Sean the door opened and Eliza walked in and uncharacteristically she walked straight past her employees and up the stairs into her office. Ryan and Sean looked at each other both wondering what was wrong with Eliza.

"She ok?" asked Sean

"I don't know the last time she did that her husband had cheated on her so lets hope she just got out the wrong side of the bed" replied Ryan looking up to stairs

"So Roxie says that we'll meet at yours at seven for drinks then move on for a meal and whatever else happens" said Sean referring to Ryan's birthday bash.

"You know I don't think I'm going to bother"

"Worried about being a gooseberry? Hey don't you could always bring Kirk"

"His names Kurt and I wasn't worried about being a gooseberry I just don't feel like it"

"Well if you want to try and get out of it be my guest but Roxie won't let you even if it means being dragged out kicking and screaming"

"Why did you even suggest it Sean? I know you did it to make me feel uncomfortable and congratulations you did it just the thought of being out with you and Roxie with her draping herself on you knowing what we've done makes me uncomfortable. What else are you getting from it? Its not like you can do anything with Roxie there so you can't play your little mind games or try throwing me down on the table"

"What a happy birthday that would be" smirked Sean

"What did I ever see in you?" she asked with disgust

"Yourself" stated Sean

Ryan was a little stunned by Sean and laughed it off "Myself? I saw myself in you?"

"Don't kid yourself Ryan you weren't this little kiss ass when we were together you didn't care about anything or anybody but yourself and there were only two thoughts on your mind your next fuck and your next…"

"Shut up!!" screamed Ryan cutting him off

"Rachel!" called Eliza from her office

The duo stared at each other and Ryan left making her way to Eliza's office thankful for interruption.

LATER

After sitting in silence and avoiding any visual contact with Sean Ryan stood up walked into the back and collected her things she walked back out and threw on her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Sean standing up behind the desk

"I'm leaving" she sternly replied

"It's not the end of the work day yet what are you going to tell Eliza?"

"I'm not, you are"

"And what exactly am I telling her?"

"You can tell her what you want. You can tell her I left to do some errands. That I left to get coffee. That I had an appointment. That I left to go find my next good fuck" she said sternly before walking out.

LATER AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan sat on the windowsill looking out into the busy street below. She looked over her shoulder at the mess that she'd left behind in a massive hunt for Kurt's number which she still hadn't found she turned back to look out the window and sighed loudly as she saw Sean walking up her stoop. Seconds later the buzzer sounded but Ryan didn't answer she didn't want to deal with Sean. She watched as Sean walked halfway down the stoop and looked up at her in the window. Ryan stared at him and watched him walk back up to the top of the stoop and ring the door buzzer once again. Ryan walked away from the window and into the kitchen where she leant against the counter biting her nails as the buzzer echoed through the apartment. As the buzzer stopped and silence once again filled the air Ryan sighed with relief thankful that Sean had taken the hint and left. Ryan walked over to the fridge and got herself a bottle of water. Suddenly knocking came at the door and Ryan startled dropped the bottle of water.

"Ryan open the door!" shouted Sean through the door

Ryan stood behind the door her eyes closed hoping the situation was such just a bad dream and that when she opened her eyes it would all go away.

"Ryan I'm not leaving I can do this all night so it's your choice whether I say what I've got to say to you privately or in the hall for all your neighbours to hear"

When Sean didn't get a reply he thumped the door hard. He then heard the lock and waited for Ryan to open the door which she did gingerly. She looked at the fury in his eyes before he barged past her. Ryan turned to close the door and saw her neighbour peeking through a gap in the door.

"What?" snapped Ryan

Her neighbour closed the door and Ryan then closed hers she turned and looked at Sean who was leant against the table in the middle of the room. Ryan looked at Sean just waiting for something to happen. As she grew frustrated she broke the silence.

"What did you want?"

Sean looked over at Ryan with an angry expression on his face. Her sudden exit that day had obviously left its mark. Sean stood up and walked over to Ryan and although she knew he wouldn't hurt her she felt herself cowering maybe shielding herself from his wrath or maybe protecting herself from his advances. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. Sean shadowed her as he stood before her looking down at her as she hung her head. Sean lifted her chin so that she was making eye contact with him. He then moved in and kissed her this obviously wasn't new to Ryan but what was new was that she didn't want to push him away. She didn't feel guilty knowing Roxie would be crushed if she ever found out. All she wanted was to continue that kiss and hold on tight to the only man she had ever loved. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him in closer. Sean cupped her face as the kiss became more intense. Through his grasp she managed to break free and Ryan looked at Sean and couldn't believe she was about to do what she was doing. She took hold of Sean's hand and she guided him to the bedroom. Somehow it was different she wasn't turned on by the thrill of getting caught she was turned on by him.

LATER

Sean kissed at Ryan's collarbone as Ryan felt herself release.

"Oh God" she moaned as she closed her eyes with satisfaction and delight. "That was amazing" she said as Sean rolled off of her and fell beside her.

She looked over at him and smiled. Sean smiled back and looked past Ryan to see the clock which read 12:28.

"Happy Birthday" he said

Ryan looked at the clock and smiled back at Sean. "Thanks"

"Lets see what I've got for you for your birthday" he said with a sly smile rolling back over and falling into a kiss with the birthday girl.

LATER THAT MORNING

Ryan laid in bed with Sean's masculine arms holding her tight. They laid there together as they had so many times before. A lot of things were different the one thing that remained the same though were Ryan's feelings for Sean. Yeah she was angry with him for how he'd treated her and she would never admit to having any feelings but disgust for him but as she laid there contented she wondered to herself why? Why now did he come back? Why should she believe him? Why should she trust him?

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Sean stirred lifting his head off the pillow looking with disgust at the ringing phone before he fell onto his back in a tired heap. Ryan smiled at Sean who she remembered had never been a morning person. She answered the phone with a smile on her face.

"Hello" the smile on her face soon went away as she heard Roxie's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey happy birthday" said the unenthusiastic voice. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Thanks" replied Ryan

The line went dead and Ryan knew exactly what was bothering her friend but knew she had to ask to deter her from suspecting anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's not your problem"

"You can tell me"

After a lingered silence she spoke "Sean didn't come home last night"

"Oh" replied Ryan trying to force concern in her voice

"He's cheating on me"

"You don't know that"

"Ryan come on…"

"Maybe he was working late"

"Were you?" she asked

"No but I was in a bad mood yesterday and I left him high and dry. He probably had to stay and finish off my workload"

"Maybe I should go down there"

"No leave it if he is there I'll send him home"

Sean sat up in bed and moved in behind Ryan stroking her arm and kissing her neck which made Ryan feel even worse.

"Thanks Ryan I'm sorry to bring you down on your birthday you're a good friend"

That was like a hundred daggers straight in Ryan's heart as her trusting friend thanked her for being there for her. If only she knew where Sean really was. Ryan felt she had to push Sean away to make herself feel less bad or something. As he tried to speak she pressed her fingers against his lips and she replied to her friend.

"I'll see you later"

Ryan hung up and rested her head on her knees.

"You're a good liar"

Ryan looked at Sean with disgust she couldn't believe her behaviour, sleeping with her ex boyfriend, her friends current boyfriend, lying to everyone about who he really was, lying to her friend about where he really was…she was sickened by herself. She wrapped herself in the bed sheets and stood up.

"I'm going into the bathroom and when I come back I don't want you to be here"

She walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat and began to cry silently hating herself. As she heard the door slam shut she began to cry wholeheartedly and broke down in the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

LATER

Ryan had composed herself and made her way into work and she was keeping herself busy behind the reception in order to stop herself from thinking about her actions earlier that day. As she finally felt herself relax for the first time that day she was suddenly brought back to reality when Sean walked across the room towards her. She had hoped he'd decided not to attend work that day but he walked in and made his way around the desk looking at Ryan who couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"What you're not talking to me now?" asked Sean

Ryan looked over at Sean and felt disgusted in herself as she recalled their night together.

"I think it's best if we don't speak to each other unless we have to"

"So you kiss me, you lead me into your bedroom and now you're treating me like I'm the bad guy?"

"So I what…seduced you? Like you haven't been hounding me all this time"

"I'm not arguing with you Ryan but until Roxie called this morning you weren't thinking about her and you sure as hell weren't feeling any remorse"

Ryan looked at Sean and she couldn't help but feel guilty knowing what Sean was saying was true. She did lead him into the bedroom and she initiated the night they spent together and until that dreaded call from Roxie she hadn't given her a second thought. Suddenly the feeling of guilt commandeered her and she ran into the back. Sean threw down his jacket and followed her into the kitchen area where he found her curled up in the corner struggling to breathe. He rushed to her side and tried to calm her the best he could.

"Hey calm down breathe slowly, breathe…breathe"

Ryan began to calm down and her breathing became more controlled. She looked at Sean and rested her head in her lap not wanting to see him.

"Ryan we need to talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about" she murmured from her lap

"What happened last night…" he began

"Never happened…" said Ryan cutting him off. She stood up and looked at Sean "…it never happened…it can't have because I love Roxie she's my friend, my family…she was there when I needed her the most and when I treated her the worst…I didn't have anyone…she doesn't deserve this and I should just tell her who the hell you are because if she knew she'd understand what was happening and why I let it happen"

"But you're not going to tell her are you?"

"Just stay out of my way Sean" she said pushing past him and returning to work

LATER

Ryan was pacing her apartment with the phone in her hand.

"Rox I just don't want to go"

"It's your birthday you can't sit at home and do nothing"

"Rox I have nothing to celebrate there is nothing spectacular about this day accept I'm another year older and not a bit wiser"

"You have Kurt"

"Had I had Kurt…because like an idiot I have lost his number so I have no way of getting in touch with him. So I 'had' Kurt"

"Well you 'have' me and Sean and that's all you need to celebrate"

"Again I have nothing to celebrate and if I did I don't think I'd want to be the gooseberry in my own celebrations"

"Ok no celebrations then lets drown your sorrows we can do a tequila shot to everything shitty in our lives"

"My life…you have it all…my life is a shit heap"

"Then we will all drink to your misery"

"Thanks you're a really good friend" she said sarcastically

"I'm not taking no for an answer" replied Roxie and Ryan knew she wouldn't

"Fine but the second I say home we're out of there"

"Deal"

Ryan knew her friend was crossing her fingers as she made the agreement and sighed "I'll see you in an hour" she said hanging up.

AN HOUR LATER

Ryan stared at the clock knowing any second her otherwise unpunctual friend would ring her buzzer ready to hit the town. As the hour hand hit the twelve the buzzer rang and Ryan shook her head. She pulled herself up and forced herself to answer the buzzer releasing the door to let in her best friend and her ex boyfriend whom she'd slept with twelve hours prior. She unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of wine and downed it. Roxie and Sean soon appeared in the apartment and caught Ryan refilling her glass.

"Pour one of those for me" said Roxie as she walked into the kitchen kissing her friend and handing her a birthday present. As Roxie picked up her drink Ryan shot a look at Sean who returned the gaze. "Well open it then" insisted Roxie

Ryan opened the gift bag and pulled out a saucy piece of lingerie.

"I thought maybe when you've found Kurt's number you can apologise to him. If not find someone else to use it with"

"Thanks" smiled Ryan pushing it back in the bag and moving it to one side

Roxie excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Ryan and Sean alone together. Sean walked over to Ryan who drank the contents of her glass and placed it on the side picking up the wine bottle. Sean grabbed the wine bottle and pulled it away from Ryan.

"This isn't going to change anything Ryan"

"Makes it easier to deal with though"

"And what happens if you drowned your sorrows so much that you end up saying things you shouldn't to people you shouldn't"

"Maybe that would be a blessing"

"Losing your best friend?" asked Sean

Just then Roxie returned from the bathroom. "Are we ready to go?" she asked linking arms with Sean who leant down and kissed her.

LATER

Ryan sat at the bar and watched as Roxie and Sean danced. She watched as Roxie draped herself all over Sean angry at herself for caring. Ryan turned to the bartender.

"Double vodka…neat" she shouted as he walked away. She waited for her drink and was soon joined by Sean. "Oh for God sake" she said as her drink arrived. She downed the vodka and slammed the glass down before walking away from the bar. Sean looked over at Roxie who was blissfully ignorant on the dance floor. Sean followed Ryan and grabbed her arm as he reached her. She turned to him furiously and pushed him away. "Just leave me alone" she screamed before walking into the ladies room

Sean stood on the spot for a moment before pushing the ladies room door. As he did so a group of girls exited and Sean smiled letting them past before walking inside.

"Ryan"

"Oh my good Lord" she screamed from one of the stalls

Sean pushed the door open to find Ryan sat on the toilet seat.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" asked Ryan standing up

"Because that's not what you want?"

"But this is?" she asked

"You want me"

"Wanted…past tense Sean. I wanted you, I was with you and I was happy with you and I didn't want that to end but you fucked that up when you walked out on me. When you left me in a hole…yeah I've been tormented by mixed up feelings I want you, I hate you…but when it comes down to it Sean…I just hate you…the rest of it is just lust…there's no sentimental feelings there…" Sean walked up to Ryan "…nothing" she finished as he moved in and kissed her.

"Shut up" he said as he broke the kiss. Ryan looked up at him they both looked at the door as they heard people approaching. Ryan pulled Sean into the stall locking it behind them. Sean looked down at Ryan who couldn't decide what to do. She looked back at him and found herself giving into him once more as she pulled his shirt drawing him to her lips.

The door opened and the duo heard the room fill up with women but it didn't stop them. Sean pivoted and pushed Ryan up against the door. Ryan's hands searched for Sean's zipper and successfully undid it. His pants dropped to the floor and he placed his hand under her skirt and felt at the edge of her panties before pushing them to one side. He then skilfully manoeuvred himself and placed his solid member deep inside of her causing her bite her lip in a silent delight. He lifted her leg up holding it in place as he pummelled inside of her. Ryan bit on her lip as the moment became too intense to handle. She then gripped tightly on his arms as she felt another wave of pleasure flood through her. The loud noise from outside went as the women departed the room. Ryan began to let loose as she knew the room was vacant and let out a loud sigh as the penetration became too much to withstand. She raised her arms and gripped tight onto the door as Sean thrust hard into her he then began to thrust slower but deeper into her as he could feel his orgasm approaching. His quivering member being clenched tightly by her contracting walls. She whimpered as she felt his cock twitching inside of her tightness. She let go of the door and dug her nails deep into his arms. The mixture of pleasure and pain sending Sean's senses rocketing. Ryan's nails dug deeper into Sean's flesh as the duo both climaxed. Sean rested his forehead against hers and dropped her leg as Ryan let go of his arms and tugged gently on his shirt bringing him as close to her as possible. Sean delved in and hungrily kissed Ryan who wasn't shy in kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and felt as his arms circled her waist. As the duo were locked in a deep kiss they heard the door open. Ignoring it they continued until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where are you two?" said Roxie

Suddenly Sean could feel his phone vibrating against his chest. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket and put it on silent before it began to ring the duo were caught out.

"Sean it's Roxie I'm in the ladies room I can't find either you or Ryan and if I know Ryan she doesn't have her phone on her…"

Sean looked at Ryan who shook her head reassuring him that she didn't.

"…anyway baby ring me back when you get this if I haven't already found you. I'm heading back to the bar now"

Roxie hung up and the duo heard her leave the room. Sean pulled up his pants and Ryan turned and banged her head dramatically against the door turning back to see Sean buttoning up.

"I'm bad people. She's out there and we're in here. This is bad"

"Yeah well sort yourself out because we have to go find her before she gets suspicious"

"You can just do that walk out of here and pretend like nothing happened?"

"Yeah I can" he said reaching past her and unlocking the door pushing her out

Sean opened the ladies room door and looked back to see Ryan doubled over the vanity.

"Are you coming or what?"

Silently Ryan shook her head and Sean left to go find Roxie. Ryan closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Suddenly she jolted into the stall and began to vomit. Moments later she emerged from the stall got herself a mouthful of water. She swilled her mouth and spat the water into the sink she then picked her bag up from down the side of the toilet and walked out of the bathroom and out of the club.

LATER

Roxie looked around the room in hopes she might find a glimpse of her friend.

"Will you stop panicking" said Sean handing Roxie a drink

"Where could she be?" asked a concerned Roxie

"She probably met someone"

"She wouldn't have left without telling me. I'm going to call her again"

Roxie pulled out her phone and called her friend.

AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan sat in a ball on the floor against her bedroom door hating herself for what she'd done she couldn't help but wonder if Sean was feeling any remorse. Ryan jumped as her phone began to ring. She crawled over to the coffee table to see who was calling the display read 'Roxie'. Ryan didn't want to talk to anyone specifically Roxie how could she? How could she talk to her friend after what she'd just done? Ryan waited for the ringing to stop and picked up the message she knew her frantic friend would leave.

'Ryan it's me Roxie I'm worried about you just call or text or something to let me know you're ok. If I don't hear anything from you I'm coming over'

Ryan hung up and sighed to herself as she felt she was being backed into a corner. She took one deep breath and looked at her phone she then pressed a couple of buttons and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hi it's me" she said as the call was answered at the other end.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan walked out of the bedroom pulling on a shirt. As she walked into the living area the door buzzer went and she knew it would be Roxie. She gingerly walked over to the door and answered.

"Hello"

"It's me" said a familiar voice

Ryan buzzed in her friend and unlocked the door before proceeding into the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of coffee. Roxie appeared in the kitchen and Ryan was thankful she was alone.

"So why did you leave?" asked Roxie

Ryan had expected the question and had prepared a rehearsed response.

"I just wasn't having a very happy birthday. I wanted to come home"

"Ok but Ryan it was your birthday you should have found something or someone to make it happy"

Ryan's stomach turned as she remembered the night before.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm really busy"

"Why are you getting an attitude with me?" asked Roxie

"Oh God Roxie I'm not I just have to do stuff. I have to clean up I have to run a few errands I don't get the time to do this stuff the rest of the week so I have to fit it all in on one day and now you're taking offence to this?"

Roxie realised her friend wasn't pushing her away although she did get the feeling there was more to her departure than what Ryan was letting on but she also knew not to push it.

"I'm I'll leave you to clean your immaculate apartment and run your errands"

"Thank you" she said smiling and hugging her friend

Roxie walked towards the door and then looked back at her friend.

"I'm on the other end of the phone" she said offering her friend the olive branch.

"Thanks but I'm fine" she assured her friend as she walked her out. "See you later"

Ryan smiled as her friend walked away she then closed the door and rolled her eyes thankful her friend had left.

LATER

Ryan who had lied to her friend earlier in the day had done nothing but sit and watch bad TV while binge eating. Her day of self loathing was interrupted when the door buzzer went. She looked confused as she walked over to the call box.

"Hello"

"It's me"

Ryan stood stunned as she recognised the voice. Without a word said she buzzed the familiar voice in. Moments later a knock came at the door and Ryan cautiously opened the door. She was soon at ease as she saw the beaming smile on Randy's face. She smiled back and invited him in. Without so much as a hello said between them they picked up where they left off. Randy lifted Ryan off her feet and carried her into the bedroom where he laid her down on the bed and began his seduction. Randy's lips attacked Ryan's heated skin his hands began a frivolous exploration of the body he had missed for so long. Ryan was captive to his touch and found herself reliving blissful moments from hers and Randy's past. Randy eager to move things along began to strip himself, first throwing his shirt to the floor then unzipping his jeans and wriggling out of them. Ryan followed his direction and pulled off her shirt and pushed down her sweats which she'd been lounging in all day. Laid in just her bra Randy admired the sight before him. He pushed his hands behind her and unhooked the bra slowly manoeuvring it off her pulling it off her arms and throwing it carelessly to the floor. Randy admired her for a moment longer before he found himself drawn to her bare breast his lips kissed her soft skin and soon found their way to her erect nipples. His kissed gently at her nipple before finally sucking it up into to his mouth and sucking hard on it sending a sudden jolt of pain through Ryan's already excited body. Ryan let out a satisfied moan as she indulged on the sweet torture. Randy gently bit at her nipple as his hands explored her body once more. He soon found himself eager to penetrate her. He pulled away from her nipple much to her dismay and positioned himself between her legs. He pushed her legs apart and grabbed hold of his stiff member and guided it into her opening. He slowly began to penetrate her as they both began to get more excited the speed picked up and the thrusts began more masterful. Ryan pushed hard and turned Randy onto his back she then began to bounce up and down on his hardness clenching at his chest drawing blood as the feeling became too intense. They both left battle scars as they rode to their release. Ryan collapsed down next to Randy in a heated heap. Randy turned his head and smiled as he saw the beautiful woman beside him.

"So how've you been?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Good…better now" she admitted as she felt everything fall back into place.

"You sounded desperate when you called last night"

"Thanks" she said not sure whether to take offence

Randy laughed to himself "Not desperate in this sense…like you really needed someone"

"I did" she admitted

"How was your birthday?" he asked

Ryan smiled as she realised he'd remembered "It sucked…this makes up for it though"

"Glad I could be of assistance"

Ryan laughed as Randy sat up he picked up his boxers and fought his way into them as he walked out of the room. Ryan wrapped herself in the bed sheets as she wondered to herself what he was doing. Randy soon reappeared and bounced onto the bed and held out a gift for Ryan. She smiled as she took the gift she unwrapped the gift like an animal and saw a distinctive blue jewellery box from the most renowned jewellers there are…Tiffany's. She opened the box slowly to reveal a gorgeous diamond bracelet.

"Oh my God"

"I picked it out ages ago…it's not meant for anybody else so enjoy"

"I can't accept this"

"Like I said it's not meant for anybody else. It wouldn't suit anybody else"

"It's beautiful" she said as she looked in awe

Randy took the bracelet from the box and grabbed Ryan's wrist and fastened it on for her. Ryan looked at the bracelet on her wrist and smiled as she realised she owned it. She looked at Randy and smiled widely before kissing him passionately. Their lips parted and Randy touched his lips that stung from the intensity.

"Guess it was a good gift hah?"

"I love it thank you" she said throwing her arms around him knocking him to the floor.

They fell in a pile of laughter with Randy falling on top of Ryan. Randy ran his hand from her calf to her cheek the touch of her naked flesh beneath his fingertips. She smiled as she knew Randy was going to move in and kiss her…which he did.

LATER

"Are you sure you have to leave?" asked Ryan as she watched Randy getting dressed

"Yeah I should be on the other side of the country" he said smiling back at her

"But you came to see me"

"Yeah…I came to see you" he said standing up and walking over to Ryan kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"To drop off the world's best gift"

"Would I still be here if I hadn't given you the gift?"

"That's a tough one"

"Jewellery first, sex second…the man last" he said kissing her again

Randy walked to the door and Ryan followed him. He checked his tickets in his case and then turned back to Ryan. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one last time. The duo parted and Randy opened the door…Ryan picked up Randy's bag and smiled. She carried the bag for him all the way to the bottom of the stoop where a taxi was waiting for him. Randy threw his case and bag in the back and turned to kiss Ryan again.

"I'll see you in a few days ok?"

"Ok" she said as she let go of his hand and watched him climb into the taxi.

She stood and watched the taxi drive off and as the taxi drove out of sight her attentions were caught by Sean who had been stood watching from the other side of the street. Ryan took a little pleasure in knowing that he'd seen it all but she still wanted to avoid him. She ran back up the stoop and into the building closing the door firmly behind her. Sean stared at the building he'd arrived with all intentions of picking up from the where they'd left off at the club but was now dumbfounded by the sight of Ryan bidding farewell to Randy a guy he thought he'd got rid of.


	13. Chapter 13

MONDAY MORNING – BACK AT WORK

Ryan stood against the printer staring at the door waiting for Sean to appear. She had been expecting him all the previous day and was surprised that he hadn't turned up at her door. Sean appeared at the glass doors and Ryan stood up and waited for him to arrive at the reception desk. Sean walked into the building and across the huge entrance floor and past Ryan into the back to hang up his coat. He appeared back at the reception desk and sat down and got straight on with his work. Ryan was a little confused as she thought she knew him well enough to depict his next move. Ryan sat down in her seat bewildered and the duo sat in silence for the entirety of the morning.

LATER

The phone rang and Ryan answered.

"Good after Eliza Duquette's…"

"Ry it's me"

"Oh hi" she said to the familiar voice of her friend Roxie

"How has Sean been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been really distant and quiet not at all like Sean and I'm worried about him but he just keeps telling me he's fine. So how has he been?"

"Just the same"

"Try and find out what's wrong with him for me please. I have to go now the boss is coming. Thanks"

Roxie hung up on her friend and Ryan looked over at Sean as she put the receiver down.

"I'm going to coffee. Do you want anything?" asked Ryan trying to initiate conversation with Sean but he didn't respond. Ryan knew the only way to get him to talk was to get him angry. "What do you feel defeated now? Someone take the wind out your sails?"

Sean looked up at Ryan and she could feel the anger searing from him. Sean stood up and looked at Ryan and then walked into the back. Ryan followed him into the kitchen area.

"Wow seeing Randy really did do a number on you didn't it? I guess your little plot to keep us apart didn't work hah?"

"And you're in here trying to stick the knife in because your little plot to hurt me by bringing him back into your life hasn't worked"

"It wasn't a plot…how could I have predicted you'd be there in the street? I'm not venomous like you Sean I just want to move on because unlike you I do care about Roxie and what we were doing…it was sickening. Doing that to my best friend the one person who didn't turn her back on me after you screwed me up so badly even though I tried to push her away like everybody else"

"Is this the part where I feel guilty?" asked Sean

"No to feel guilty you'd have to have compassion…something you lack" Ryan turned to leave

"Desperate act…calling Randy"

Ryan turned back to face Sean who was leant against the counter top with his arms folded.

"I was desperate…I had to get away from you"

"You can sleep with who you want Ryan but you're never going to stop loving me"

"I don't love you" she exclaimed

"I know I'm good in bed but the attraction wasn't the sex. It was me"

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?"

"Then you tell me what it is that makes you ache for me and betray your best friend?"

Ryan stood silent as she honestly couldn't give him a plausible answer. Sean smiled arrogantly and walked over to Ryan and pushed himself against her backing her into the door.

"You can screw Randy right out there on the desk for me to see but you know that it's me you're thinking of when you're with him"

Sean put his hand behind Ryan and reached for the door handle he opened the door and Ryan moved out of the way. As Sean left the room Ryan fell back against the door and sighed loudly. She knew Sean was just trying to get into her head but it was working.

LATER

Ryan had returned to the reception desk and sat in silence for the remainder of the day. After Eliza had left the duo began to finish up and got ready to leave still not a word said between the two. Sean was satisfied with himself as he knew he'd touched a nerve. The door opened and Roxie walked in.

"Hi Ry"

"Hey"

Roxie walked over to Sean and kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he continued with his work.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked Ryan

"Err…I don't know why"

"Well I have two invites to a show at a friend's gallery and Sean says it's not his scene. I don't want to go alone"

"I don't know what I'm doing I don't know if we'll get out of here in time for anything"

"That and she's got Randy coming" intercepted Sean

Roxie looked at Sean in disbelief then at her friend seeking an answer or explanation

"Randy?" asked Roxie

"Roxie don't start please"

"He hurt you why are you letting him back in?"

"He was drunk…"

"He's drunk a lot of the time on the road where he can't be watched. If he can do it here when he's staying with you imagine what he does when you're not around"

"Rox it's not the same. I'm not letting him in"

"Just in you right Ryan?" asked Sean as he stood up and stared at her

"Actually Sean yeah just in me. That's all it is…sex…nothing else…and it never will be"

Sean knew the comments were directed at him but he smiled at her letting her know it hadn't fazed him. Sean walked into the back to retrieve his coat. While he was absent Roxie walked over to her friend.

"Ryan please don't do this again"

"Roxie he's a quick fix. I had such a lousy birthday because I realised I had nothing…just a lot of anger…and…"

"And?"

"…Regrets. I left the club I went home and I called him"

"What about Kurt?"

"What about him? I lost his number I can't get in touch with him"

"Ryan you're drop dead gorgeous…Randy is not your only option"

"Roxie after all the guys you screwed before Sean just for the sex and now you're standing here and criticising me for doing exactly the same thing"

"Fine but when he hurts you don't come crying to me"

"I won't"

Sean walked out from the back and stood at the end of the desk.

"You ready to go?" he asked Roxie

"Yeah lets go"

Roxie walked towards the door and Ryan shot Sean one last look before he followed an annoyed Roxie out of the building.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan had been out all morning assisting Eliza on a shoot. They returned and Eliza first through the door was reeling off a list of demands and orders to an exhausted and distracted Ryan.

"Did you get that Rachel?"

"Yes Eliza"

"Good now if it isn't too much trouble maybe you could get me lunch and make up the contact sheets"

"No problem Eliza"

Eliza made her way up the stairs and Ryan returned to her desk and dumped the huge pile on her desk and the equipment on the floor. Sean could see she was pissed off and decided to add fuel to the fire. He stood up walked over to her desk and stuck a post it to her pile which read.

'Lister's not satisfied booking with Henry Tucker'

"What?" exclaimed Ryan "This is not happening" she said collapsing in her seat and cupping her head in her hands

"Hey babe" came a voice

Ryan looked up and saw Randy walking towards her she let out a small smile but Randy could see things weren't going too well.

"Shall I come back?" he asked

"Yes" said Sean

"No! Ignore him he's bitter because he's not his own way"

"Dare I ask how things are going?" said Randy leaning on the desk looking over at Ryan with a sweet smile on his face

"You might dare but I suggest you don't"

"Ok"

"I've got to get Eliza's lunch so sit down and just wait…"

"I can do that"

Ryan walked from behind the desk kissed Randy and walked out of the building.

"Very chivalrous of you sitting here while your…what girlfriend…runs herself ragged"

"Yeah well I thought I needed to hang back here so I could have a word with you" said Randy

"And what could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"You set me up"

"Excuse me?"

"That night you got me drunk and you made a wager with me that I couldn't get that girl and I told you it was going no further than a drink. Then when I got too wrecked to know my own name you left me there knowing I'd go home with that girl and then calling me from Ryan's to catch me out. All to get me out of the way. What's wrong Sean didn't get the girl you wanted? I thought it was a little strange how you turned up and one minute you were a customer and the next Eliza's second assistant. It's all part of your plan to get to Ryan"

"Who says I need to get near Ryan? Maybe I've already got what I wanted from her"

"She's not that desperate"

"Not when she was with me she wasn't but I broke things off and now she's calling you. Didn't you think it was a little suspicious that she called you out of the blue?...Oh my God did you think it was love?"

Randy walked towards Sean and Sean greeted him on the other side of the desk.

"Go on Rand overreact, hit me…show Ryan what you're really made of…muscles and testosterone"

"You're not worth it"

"That's not what Ryan thought. Actually I think we're standing in the one spot where me and Ryan haven't 'had fun'"

"Quite an imagination you have there Sean but I know Ryan better than you…"

"Are you sure?"

"…Yeah and I know she wouldn't hurt Roxie like that"

"You'd think but the Ryan I know doesn't care about anybody but Ryan. She's one hell of a girl"

"There's only one Ryan, my Ryan and by the looks of it no matter how hard you try that's not going to change because she can't live without me"

"Don't flatter yourself Randy you were just a dial-a-fuck to make me jealous"

"She wouldn't sleep with you whether Roxie was a factor or not"

"You can say it as much as you want but you know it's not true. And somewhere in there you believe me and it's killing you"

Randy looked at Sean and although he didn't want to believe him he knew that something had happened between Sean and Ryan he'd sensed it for a long time but he'd always just ignored his senses and given Ryan the benefit of the doubt. Randy stepped forward and got in Sean's face his five inch height advantage and sheer size dominating the situation but Sean was not backing down.

"Maybe you should pack your things and hop back over the pond before something bad happens to you"

"That a threat Randy?"

"No not at all but you might want to start praying that it's me that kicks your ass because if it Roxie and Ryan they won't stop there"

"Oh I'm scared but all the same I think I'll take my chances"

"Rachel's boyfriend" began Eliza as she descended the stairs to see Randy and Sean face to face "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Ryan"

"Yes well she's working so maybe you could see her after hours. Mr Slater show Rachel's boyfriend the door"

Eliza proceeded into the back to one of the studios and Sean smiled as he watched Randy relent and walk toward the door. As Randy approached the door he looked back and Sean sarcastically waved at Randy which infuriated him but he kept his composure and walked out of the door. Sean walked behind the desk and Eliza appeared.

"Mr Slater I don't know what was going on there between yourself and Rachel's ballerina boyfriend but it will not happen here at Eliza Duquette's and if I see anything resembling it again you will be following Rachel's boyfriend out the door do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Eliza"

"Where is Rachel?"

"Getting lunch"

"Good I'll be in the studio when she returns"

Eliza then walked away and Sean sat down and smiled to himself satisfied that he'd pissed Randy off and knowing he had prompted a dispute between the lovebirds.

LATER

Ryan returned with lunch and placed it on the reception desk while she took off her coat and threw it down on her chair. Ryan walked towards the stairs.

"She's in the studio" said Sean returning from the back

"What?" said Ryan turning back to Sean

"She's in the studio that's where she wants her lunch"

"Ok" Ryan climbed down the few steps she'd climbed and made her way to the studio opening the door to find Eliza sat at the table with her laptop open going through some shots.

"Well come in Rachel don't just stand there"

Ryan walked in and approached the table where she placed Eliza's lunch and coffee.

"Wow is that Doutzen Kroes?" asked Ryan looking over Eliza's shoulder at the monitor

"Yes it is. You know Doutzen Kroes?"

"I know of her. I know a lot about the models that's the kind of photography I want to do"

"Fashion? Why?"

"I just think they're beautiful and chameleon like they can adapt to their environment without taking anything away from the product that's a talent"

Eliza looked at Ryan and then turn back to the laptop she minimised the shots of Doutzen Kroes and opened another file she put the files onto a slideshow. Ryan watched the images appeared on the monitor and she stood in sheer amazement at the shot before her. All the shots were of landscape, architecture and life. Pictures of children playing with fallens leaves.

"These are beautiful" complimented Ryan

"Beauty can be found everywhere. A couple picnicing together, kissing, holding hands. Children playing the most beautiful thing in the world is a child's smile. The models they are without a doubt beautiful but they're not real. I do fashion photography to get myself noticed. I do compaigns to get myself noticed. In the very little time I get to myself I do this and I am at my happiest taking these pictures. If fashion photography is really what you want to do then good luck with it because you're going to need it. Just don't become a fashion photographer because 'they' tell you it's the only way to go because it isn't"

"I won't" replied Ryan "Enjoy your lunch" she said walking away

"Rachel"

"Yes Eliza"

"I don't know what's going on with yourself and Mr Slater but when it starts creating an atmosphere in my studios it becomes a problem"

"I don't understand Eliza"

"A blind man could see the connection between you and Mr Slater. When Mr Slater and your ballerina boyfriend go toe to toe in my reception it creates a problem not only for me but for yourself and Mr Slater. That's all"

Ryan looked confused as she exited the room she walked back into the reception area and looked around. She hadn't noticed Randy's absence when she first returned but now was fully aware.

"Where's Randy?" she asked Sean

"Eliza kicked him out"

"Why?"

"He was being disruptive"

"What did you say to him?" she asked knowing Sean had said something

"I just thought he should have all the facts before he made the decision to stay with you. He did take the news better than I thought he would. Still didn't look too happy though"

"You wouldn't dare tell him"

"I told him everything about us eighteen months ago, about us recently"

"He thinks a lot of you he said you'd never hurt Roxie. Guess he was wrong"

"You didn't…"

"Oh I did"

"You asshole" she said as she frantically picked up her coat and stormed out of the building


	14. Chapter 14

LATER AT RYAN'S APARTMENT

Ryan barged into the apartment to find Randy sat on the edge of the bed. She could tell by the look in his eyes that things weren't good.

"Please tell me it isn't true"

"Sean is just a creep stirring things for his own amusement"

"So you didn't sleep with him"

"I wouldn't do that to Roxie you know that"

Randy shook his head "Not only would you do that to Roxie but you would lie to me"

"I didn't lie"

"Ryan stop you can't lie you've never been able to"

"I just couldn't…it was…" Ryan struggled to give Randy an answer. She took a deep breath and tried again. "When he left he hurt me and I swore I would never think about him again. Then I met you and any little Sean residue left on my life got washed away. One night I was out with Roxie and I just bumped into him and from that moment on he's been making my life hell. He pushed his way into a job just to annoy me and get close to me. He seduced my best friend to plug her for information to get to me. He ran you off and I let him he took my biggest insecurity and used it against me. I was kidding myself expecting anything from us. Two point four children, a white picket fences and golden retriever in the yard was never in our future but I pretended it was just because I needed some kind of hope to hold onto. He served up my worst nightmare on a plate…after that I thought I could play him and beat him at his own game because I thought I was stronger but I wasn't and I did sleep with him…I betrayed my best friend the same person that built me back up after he hurt me so badly. I'm scum the worst person in the world. I wish I had an explanation for doing but I don't…he just has this hold over me and I can't fight it. I didn't sleep with him while we were together I need you to know that. I need you to know that I'm not all bad" Ryan looked at Randy who looked at her dumbfounded "Randy please say something"

"He's an ex?"

Ryan looked at Randy and realised that he didn't know anything about Sean and that she'd just walked into another trap set up by him.

"You didn't know"

"You were in love with him"

"Was I'm not anymore"

"You betrayed your best friend with a guy who made your life hell. There's no sense in that"

"Randy it just…"

"Just what Ryan?" Ryan didn't utter a word "You don't know do you? Because there is no explanation or excuse that could make this situation better. When it comes down to it you hurt your friend for the same guy who hurt you. You didn't even tell her who he was. You didn't warn her. You've just been sat back watching it all unfold"

"I couldn't tell her"

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't"

"Because you wanted him around"

"No"

"Then think up a reason as to why you would sit back and watch your best friend hook up with a guy who hurt you without saying a word to her?"

Ryan realised that Randy was right. She could have told Roxie right from the start who Sean was and things would have ended right there and then but she didn't she did exactly as Randy said she sat back and watched it all unfold. Ryan sat down next to Randy on the bed.

"You're right…I told you he's got this hold on me that I can't fight. I wanted to know if he was different. Why he left. Whether it was me or it was him. I knew if I told her she'd run him off and I'd never get to know. I just got lost in it all. He was being a jerk he was hitting on me and being manipulative and it was just one big game and he was taking pleasure in hurting me. Still I sat there and wondered if it were him or me. I'm and idiot"

"I have to go" said Randy

"Randy please don't go" she said gripping his hand as he tried to walk away

"I'll be back I just need to process all of this"

"Ok" she said letting go of his hand and watching him walk away

As the door slammed shut a tear ran down Ryan's face as she realised it was all unravelling and it was just a matter of time before Roxie found out and all her life would be ruined by a foolish mistake.

LATER AT ROXIES APARTMENT

Roxie had just arrived home and was putting all her work stuff to one side when a knock came at the door. Roxie finished putting her stuff away and then proceeded to the door which she answered. She stood sternly as she saw Randy in front of her.

"You hate me I know. You told me not to hurt her and I did" said Randy

"If you know this then why are you here?" asked Roxie

"I need to talk to you about Ryan"

Roxie stepped to one side letting him in curious of what he had to say.

"When we first started dating you told me to be careful and treat her right because she was still delicate from 'him'. What did he do to her?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Roxie please just tell me"

"Pretty much he brainwashed her. He got in her head she took everthing he said as gospel and no one else could do anything about it. She was just starting out she'd got herself an apartment it was a dump but it was hers and she was working as a shadow with this small time photographer who worked at this hole in the wall. She had such ambition she knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it. Then she met him and he got into every part of her life. He moved in and he sat back and watched her TV, ate her food, ran up her bills…used her credit card. The job she had just barely paid for her necessities she definitely couldn't afford luxuries but she wouldn't tell him because she thought he'd leave…"

"That's stupid"

"…he was in her head he'd got her believing he was her only hope. The bills piled up she took on another job waitressing which helped with the bills but she was so exhausted it affected her job with the photographer and she got fired. She took on more shifts waitressing and while she was doing that this jackass was going out with her money and bringing girls back to her apartment. She finished work one day and went home to find him in the throws with this cheap little slut. She came to me and I told her to leave but she went back and he told her he only did it because he was lonely because she was never there so she cut her shifts again and the bills crept up and there were days he just talked her into staying in bed and ultimately it ended up in her getting fired so the two of them were living off her unemployment compensation. This continued and he continued to treat her like crap going out and hooking up with girls while she sat at home waiting for him. Then one day she woke up and he wasn't there. She waited for two weeks for him to come back she didn't leave the apartment once in case she missed a call or he came back and she wasn't there. In the end she lost the apartment she moved in with me and it took me a long time to get her back to reasonably competent and coherant. He screwed her up he'd made her believe that he was the beginning and end and everything in between of everything in her life. Then he left it was like this independent young woman had forgot how to look after herself, how to function without assistance. She was at rock bottom, no job, no money, no home of her own and after all he'd done she still talked about him like he was God's gift. It was like he'd got this hold on her that she was too weak to fight. This strong willed and independent young woman was a weak and completely dependent wreck. I always said if he came back I'd castrate him"

"How did you bring her back?"

"Persistance…tough love. It was a really slow process but I got her there bit by bit, day by day you saw a minor difference in her. You should be thankful he was an ass because that's how she met you. She bought those tickets to the show for him. I talked her into it by saying watching gorgeous, buff guys in tight lycra was just what she needed to get over the last hurdle and she got you. I thought you were perfect for her, exactly what she needed at that moment in time. I always suspected you were a dog but it didn't matter because when you were around her you treated her like a princess and that's all that mattered"

"I wasn't a dog. I swear to God that girl was the first and only since I'd been with Ryan. She wasn't another girl in another city. I don't get drunk but that night Sean was encouraging me and I got too drunk and I made a mistake that cost me Ryan. Everybody makes mistakes"

Just then the door opened and Sean walked in to find Randy and Roxie together. Sean wondered if Randy was there to tell Roxie about him and Ryan.

"Hi babe" said Roxie. Sean realised that Randy hadn't said anything and kissed Roxie holding her tight against him.

"What's he doing here?" asked Sean

"He just came to plead his case"

"Waste of time in my opinion"

"He makes her happy so we're all going to be friends"

"Not all of us" said Randy as he stared angrily at Sean which didn't go unnoticed by Roxie

"Whats going on?" asked Roxie

"Nothing Randy came to see Ryan earlier at work and I just told him a few things he didn't want to hear"

"Like?"

"You know stuff like Ryan didn't mourn the relationship she got right back on the horse. There was Justin didn't last very long and Kurt and only Ryan knows how many others"

"You make it sound like shes a whore. She was just trying to heal and move on"

"Roxie she did nothing wrong you don't have to make excuses for her"

"I'm going to get going and get back to her"

"Sticking around then?" asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Think if I heard that about Roxie I'd be a little sceptically about going back. Not knowing whether her feelings for me are legitmate or if I'm just convenient for the time being"

"It's not like that Sean ignore him" said Roxie smacking him on the arm

"Oh come on Ryan was having a shitty birthday because she could finding Kurty boys number so she called a number she did have to get over it by getting on him"

"You make it sound so crude…"

"Rox forget it. I guess that's the difference between a real man and a boy pretending to be one. Maybe she called for the wrong reasons but she's keeping me around for the right ones. I'm not just a flash in the pan me and Ryan are the real deal" Randy sternly looked at Sean he then moved in and kissed Roxie on the cheek "Thanks for the info I'll see you later" with that Randy walked out of the apartment

"What is your problem?" she said turning to Sean

"What?"

"Stirring things what did he ever do to you"

"He hurt your best friend"

"Yeah and she chose to take him back this is the part where I'm supportive"

"Maybe it should be the part where you're realistic and you stop things before he hurts her again"

Sean angrily stormed off into the bedroom slamming the door Randy's presence rattling him and his alignment with Ryan frustrating him. Roxie watched the door slam and wondered to herself why Sean's feelings towards this were so long and why Randy had so much hatred towards Sean.

LATER

Roxie was sat on the stool at the kitchen counter with a cocktail glass in her hand she took a sip as the bedroom door opened and Sean emerged. He walked towards her with a stern look on his face and straight into the kitchen where he got himself a bottle of beer. He turned and looked at Roxie who was staring intently at him.

"What?" he snarled

"It was you"

"What was me?"

"You were the jackass that screwed her up" Sean stood silent and Roxie got her answer "She wouldn't let me meet you because she knew I'd kill you"

"Took you long enough to work out"

"Yeah well you're both really good liars"

"You've no idea" he said with an arrogant smirk

"Did you think you were clever by dating me?"

"You mean by screwing the best friend of the girl I screwed over? You've got to admit it's original and whats better is that Ryan sat back and let it happen all because she wanted me around"

"I don't know why she didn't tell me but I know it's not because she wanted you around"

"Roxie the girl who knows it all but actually knows nothing. Trust me she wanted me around"

Roxie knew exactly what he was insinuating but she shook her head in disbelief her best friend wouldn't be stupid enough to slip back into her past and she definitely wouldn't hurt her best friend in the process.

"No"

"Yes! I do have to say she was quite a challenge to get in the sack. That must indicate some kind of loyalty to you so don't feel completely deceived about the fact that we had sex right here in 'our' bed"

"Ryan's not that girl"

"You came home from work and I came out of the bedroom. You wanted an early and I convinced you to go out for dinner…that was the night where we didn't get a second of sleep. You remember that night right? She was in there her naked body wrapped in your sheets"

Roxie stood motionless as she processed the information given to her. She then walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Sean staring at him.

"You're lying"

"What do I have to gain from it?"

Roxie then slapped Sean hard across the face.

"Get out"

Sean put the bottle of beer down and collected his coat he stopped at the door.

"She shouldn't have been so weak. It would have hurt her as much when I left"

Sean then walked out of the apartment and Roxie walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed where she couldn't help but invision her best friends betrayal. She stepped forward and touched the sheets with her fingertips she then grabbed the bed and flipped it over with all her strength in one angry explosion.

AT RYAN'S APARTMENT

Randy opened the door and walked into the apartment to find Ryan sat in the windowsill. Ryan didn't look at Randy she was so ashamed of herself and she didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. Randy walked over to her and knelt down beside her and waited for her to turn to him. She finally relented and turned to Randy and the instant she looked into his eyes she began to cry. Randy caught her and carried her over to the couch where he held her and comforted her.

LATER

The duo were sat in silence still holding on tight to each other. Ryan took a deep breath and looked up at Randy.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"It wasn't me you betrayed. I figured you could do with a little support. I have no reason to be angry"

Ryan looked at Randy and let out a little smile before the tears began streaming down her face again.

"She's never going to forgive me"

"She will it'll take time but she will"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're family, she's your family"

"Family don't treat each other like this" she said full of remorse

"He really hurt you didn't he?"

"It's a part of my life I'm not proud of"

"I know you're feeling horrible right now but you should feel proud"

"How do you figure that?"

"You gave into him fair enough but you're still standing. The last time he screwed with you, you hit rock bottom and the Ryan I know she's a fighter. Even when she feels like there's no hope she slaps a smile on and gets on with it. She fights for what she wants. A job, a guy, a friend…she's a fighter and you chose to be like that. You decided after he did what he did that you were going to get on with things and not let anybody treat you like that again and you haven't let them. Things may have gone wrong but you're still standing and you'll continue fighting until you get things the way you want them. Him out of your life and Roxie back in it…you don't settle. Be proud of that"

"I don't deserve this kindness"

"Could stand shouting at you and calling you a bitch"

"That's too good for me"

"Throwing rotten eggs?"

"Is that what you were doing all that time invisioning ways to torture me?"

"I went to Roxies"

Ryan sat up and looked at Randy

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't like me very much but she doesn't know about you and Sean"

"He'll tell her trust me. Now he's told you he'll tell her just to be the first to do it so you can't get one over on him. He'd rather hang himself"

Randy pulled Ryan back into his protective hold and hoped that Sean wasn't that foolish as he tried his hardest to protect Ryan.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan forced herself to work knowing if she didn't turn up she'd lose her job. She paced behind the reception desk awaiting Sean's arrival. The door opened and Ryan was relieved to see Eliza.

"Rachel send Mr Slater for coffee and then come to my office" she said making her way to the stairs

"Err…Sean isn't here"

Eliza stopped and turned to Ryan.

"And why not?" she asked

"I don't know. He could be late, he could be picking the coffees up I just don't know"

"Call him, then you collect the coffees and join me in the office"

"Yes Eliza"

Ryan picked up the phone and called Sean. The phone rang and rang…

AT ROXIES APARTMENT

Roxie sat on the couch holding Sean's ringing phone looking at the display.

'Ryan Calling'

Roxie then answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Oh hey Rox. I was looking for Sean"

"I bet"

Ryan stood baffled by her friends response "Elizas going nuts because he's not here. Is he there?"

"No he's not"

"When did he leave?"

"About 8 o'clock last night"

"What? Is everything ok?" asked Ryan

"Never better. I have to go now" said Roxie hanging up

Ryan looked at the receiver and her heart stopped as she realised Roxie knew. Ryan fell back in the chair and struggled to catch her breath as a full blown panic attack hit her. As the urge to vomit overwhelmed her she put her head between her legs and tried hard to compose herself.

"Rachel how long does it…" Eliza stopped as she saw Ryan behind the reception desk she made her way down the stairs and over to the desk "What are you doing?"

Ryan looked up and saw Eliza she knew she had to stop herself but she couldn't she began to cry and panic more. Eliza walked around the desk and crouched down in front of her.

"Breath in through the nose out through the mouth slowly. You have to bring your heart rate down. In through the nose out through the mouth" Ryan took her direction "That's it continue doing that until you feel yourself calming down"

Ryan continued and slowly she felt herself calming down the urge to vomit subsided and the walls didn't semm to be closing in on her anymore.

"Thank you"

"This about Mr Slater?"

"I'm sorry Eliza I didn't mean to bring this to the workplace. Theres a long explanation to this whih I'm sure you don't want to hear"

"Everybody has problems but you have to understand my desk can't be left unmanned"

"I understand I'll go get the coffee and I'll be in your office in five minutes"

"Ok but I'll be in the studio"

"Ok"

Eliza walked away and Ryan stood up and prepared herself to go out for the coffees.


	15. Chapter 15

LATER

Ryan walked back into the reception and was stunned to the spot as she saw Roxie stood before her.

"So its true then?" asked Roxie

"What?"

"I didn't believe him then he got really convincing but I thought no I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and I'll ask her but that nervous demeanor right there told me everything I wanted to know. Why did you tell me who he was?"

"I don't know. No I do know but you'll think I'm crazy"

"That's got to be better than what I'm already thinking about you"

"I wanted some answers from him and I knew if you found who he was you'd run him off. When you hooked up with him I didn't know what to do. I knew if I showed I had a problem with him you'd wanna know why and as people keep telling me I'm not a good liar"

"I don't know you kept the fact you were fucking him quiet"

"Roxie I wish I could get you to understand. It wasn't that I didn't care about you its just he has this…hold…the same hold he had on me before. I never got over him I was biding my time waiting for him to come back. It doesn't mean I didn't love Randy I just had unfinished business with him"

"That included sleeping with him in my bed?"

Ryan hung her head in shame and spoke into her chest.

"I can't explain it to anyone the only way you could understand it is if you felt what I feel when he's around"

"Hold or not you betrayed me"

"I know I was wrong and I know its going to take time for you to forgive me and I'll wait. Just remember that you saw what he did to me…it seemed like I was over him because he wasn't there"

Roxie found herself feeling compassion for her friend but she couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed by her. Roxie looked at her friend and without saying a word she turned and walked away. This time Ryan stood completely calm as she'd expected a worse reaction than that from Roxie.

LATER

Eliza had left for the day and Ryan was finishing off and getting ready to close up when the door opened. Ryan heard the door and turned to see who it was and she stood frozen to the spot as she saw Sean walking across the room.

"Get out" she screamed

"I can't do that" he said walking behind the desk and standing in front of her

"The secrets out now so there's nothing stopping us both getting what we want"

"You seriously think that you telling Randy and Roxie about us is a turn on? You expect me to jump your bones?"

"Oh don't kid yourself Ry. The scalded little victim doesn't work for you. You knew exactly what you were doing and you could have put a stop to it at anytime and you didn't. Be thankful I didn't tell them about your birthday"

"What about your birthday?"

Sean moved aside and Ryan's heart sank as she saw Randy walking towards them.

"Oh Randy always a pleasure" he said putting his arm around Ryan who pushed him away immediately

"What about your birthday?"

Ryan didn't dare answer him as she knew that look he was giving would soon turn into a look of disappointment.

"Tell him Ryan…" began Sean as she walked out from behind the desk "Tell him how you, Roxie and myself went out to celebrate and we left Roxie to go have a little party of our own in the ladies room"

Randy looked at Sean who stood inches away from him. He then looked back at Ryan with that look of disappointment that she didn't want to see. Suddenly Randy turned around and punched Sean in the face knocking him to the ground he then began to pummel him. Ryan ran from behind the desk and grabbed hold of Randy and pleaded with him to stop.

"Randy stop it please he's not worth it. Randy!" she screeched

Randy pulled away leaving Sean in a bloody mess on the floor. He crawled slowly across the floor and pulled himself up against the couches in the waiting area. Ryan was stood holding Randy back as they both watched on.

"Get out" screamed Randy

Sean stared at them and then directly at Ryan.

"You'll never have it with him" he said before he walked out of the building

Randy pulled away from Ryan's grasp and rubbed his head as he paced around in frustration.

"I'm trying to be supportive and not judge you. I really really am but you are making it so hard" Randy walked up to her and got in her face "You slept with him in the ladies room of a club on your birthday while your best friend waited at the bar?" he screamed

"I'm a whore, I'm a dirty disgusting, betraying whore. I should come with a warning sign 'Lock up all husbands and boyfriends'. Is that what you want? You want me to declare it to the world that I'm a slut?"

"You're not a slut. That's what I don't get. You're not a bad person and you wouldn't hurt Roxie. What did he do to you?"

Ryan looked everywhere she could to avoid looking at Randy but he held her head in his hands and made her look directly at him.

"This what you're doing now being here, trying to be supportive. You're doing it because you love me"

Randy let go of her face and stepped back. He didn't know his own feelings and he couldn't understand how she could make such a declaration.

"Where's you going with this?"

"It scares you, you're the player the guy who has a girl in every city and can get any girl he wants. I knew you when I met you and I expected nothing from you but you kept coming back and you kept treating me like I was the only girl in the room. Your eyes never wandered and even though Roxie kept telling me you were hooking up all over the country and I was just another girl I knew I wasn't. You looked at me the same way I looked at him. And you feel like you have to do anything and everything to keep me even if you don't want to. Like the time I dragged you to the opera you didn't want to go but you didn't want to say no. I was exactly the same way with him. When it was just me and Sean he treated me like a princess and made me feel special and I fell deeper and harder for him with every passing day. I felt I had to work two jobs and pay to keep him because I loved him and didn't want to lose him. When he was treating me like crap hooking up with all these girls I didn't see that he was doing anything wrong I felt it was my fault that I wasn't a good enough girlfriend. And now stood here telling you this I feel like an idiot because I know that's not the way it is or was…I know that now but then I didn't. Then he left and I did hit rock bottom because I couldn't understand what I'd done that was so wrong that he had to pack and leave in the middle of the night. It tortured me and then I met you and I started to feel the same way I had with Sean with you but it was better with you because you treated me right all the time you never hurt me. Then he came back and even though I was in love with you I still had those same feelings for him but this time they were wrapped up in anger. I was angry with him then he started showing interest in me and the anger went away and it was a battle between my head and my heart and I gave in and now I've lost the two people I truly do love. I have to live with that but on the bright side I'll be smarter next time. They'll be no repeat performance of Sean with him or any other jerkoff. I just need to get through this and you shouldn't have to be supportive, I did a bad thing and you have every right to hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"No you love me…but it's wrapped in anger. Be angry Randy shout, kick, scream even throw things but just don't give me sympathy, compassion or support because I deserve it"

Randy looked at Ryan and moved in his lips meshing with hers. He kissed her softly and tugged on her bottom lip as he parted.

"I err…"

"Have to go…I know"

"I'm coming back"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it"

Randy pulled away completely from Ryan and walked away and out of the building leaving Ryan all alone. Something she knew she'd have to get used to.

THE NEXT DAY

Eliza walked into the building carrying her bag and a portfolio.

"Rachel follow me"

"My names Samantha"

Eliza stopped and looked back at the reception desk to find a mousy little girl sat in Ryan's place.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the temp"

"Temp?"

"Yeah Miss McMahon called the agency last night to hire a temp. She also left you this" said the girl walking from behind the desk and handing Eliza an envelope. Eliza looked at the girl and turned to walk away the girl stood and watched.

"This is the part where you follow me with a notepad in hand" said Eliza as she walked out of sight.

A Little While Later

"Is that all?" asked Samantha

"Yes you can go" said Eliza

Samantha left the office and Eliza opened the envelope left by Ryan. She pulled out an A4 piece of paper folded in half as she unfolded it something fell out and onto the desk. Eliza picked it up and saw a picture of herself sat in the studio with her glasses on the end of her nose a pencil in her ear and her shoes off. She turned the picture over to see written on the back:

'You're right reality is more beautiful'

Eliza smiled and placed the picture against a frame on her desk. She then proceeded to read the letter.

Dear Eliza

I would first like to apologise to you for any inconvenience the situation between myself and Sean caused you or the business. Also I apologise for leaving so suddenly. I had to take some time off to get through things. If I'd have stayed it would have affected my work and your business it wasn't fair on you. I also completely understand if there isn't a job there for me when I return. I have booked the temp indefintely it's your choice if you want to make her permanent. They say she's the best a girl named Samantha. I left her a manual on how to work the floor although I am incompetent so I probably forgot something. I also called Listers last night and got them to agree to a meeting and a second shoot I know you'll rock it…you always do. I left the information for Samantha to pass on. And finally please don't be mad but I sent a copy of you 'real' pictures to Mr Donovan and his reply was somewhat pleasing…also with Samantha…it's time you got noticed for the right reasons. You should be happy in what you do. When I come back I'll swing around and see if there's still a place behind the reception desk for me. Until then I hope I covered everything and Samantha works out.

Yours sincerely

Ryan McMahon  
a.k.a Rachel

Eliza smiled and placed the letter down on the desk she then stood up and out of her office.

"Sandra bring me the fax from Mr Donovan and the information about the meeting and shoot with Listers…don't take all day about it"

AT RYANS APARTMENT

Ryan stuffed the last of her stuff into her case and squashed it down as much as she could in order to fasten it. She successfully managed to fasten it she then heard the door buzzer. She ran over and held the speech button in.

"Hi come on in" she said releasing the door

She then opened her apartment door and went to retrieve her case and bag she pulled them both into the hall just in time to see the door open.

"There's just these…" Ryan stopped midsentence as she saw Roxie stood before her. "Roxie…I thought you were the taxi"

"You're going somewhere?"

"I'm going home for a little while"

"Wow things must be bad if you have to go home"

"Well I made a stupid ridiculously stupid decision that lost me the guy that I love and my best friend whom I would stop the earth moving for. So yeah it's pretty bad"

"And running aways going to make things better?"

"Not for me but it might make it easier on you. No fear of running into me. No stocking up on insults and ways of non verbally crippling me"

"I understand that he was different but the thing that I can't get out of my head is 'Would she do that to me with any other guy? If she can betray me the best friend who she'd the stop the earth moving for, for him…what would stop her doing it with any other guy?'"

"Roxie you know I'm not that girl. It's just him…him…he makes me that girl"

"Whats to say another guy won't do it?"

"What's to say you won't do the same to me?"

"Haven't yet"

"Doesn't mean you wouldn't. You just got to take some things on faith. I hurt you I know I did but now I'm hurting too because I know that you don't wanna be here and that even if you did forgive me things won't be the same for a very long time. I may have been stupid enough to do it once but I'm not suicidal I wouldn't put you or myself through this twice"

"I can't get past it if you're not here"

Ryan looked at a stern faced Roxie who was looking into the room and not at Ryan.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Ryan

Roxie hesitated for a moment "I don't want to be angry at you"

Ryan smiled at Roxie which melted her cold exterior and she smiled back the two girls then hugged it out until they were disturbed by the door buzzer. Ryan walked over and hit the speech button.

"Hello"

"Hi taxi for McMahon"

"Yeah….." Ryan looked back at Roxie "I don't need it to the airport anymore but can you do a fare downtown?"

"Sure"

"Right we'll be right down"

"Where are we going?" asked Roxie

"To celebrate"

"What?"

"The end of him whose name shall not be spoken and to my best friend"

Roxie smiled and walked out the door and Ryan turned off all the lights and walked out of the apartment. As the door slammed shut behind them the phone began to ring.

'Hi this is Ryan's answering machine. Ryan's too busy answering other peoples phones so please leave a message after the…noisy thing you know what I mean…BEEP'

"Hey…I wasn't prepared for the machine I thought we'd just bounce off each other and get through this. Ok I do love you I probably said it to you a thousand and one times now but this…this is the first time my whole hearts been behind it…That doesn't mean I haven't always loved you it just means that the player in me wouldn't let me feel it. I must sound like a moron…I love you and as soon as the shows over tonight I'm coming back to see you. Lets hope you're home by then. I'll see you later"

LATER

Ryan and Roxie fell back into Ryan's apartment heavily intoxicated they stumbled over to the seats.

"That was fun" laughed Roxie

"We probably should have stopped like three hours ago but we're celebrating. I need a drink" said Ryan struggling to get out of the chair then making her way to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine. As she was getting the glasses a knock came at the door. Ryan tripped over to the door and answered it only to be stunned sober by the presence of Randy.

"Randy what are you doing here?"

"I left you a message"

"We just got back"

Randy looked over to see Roxie asleep on the couch behind Ryan.

"Can I come in?" he asked

"Yeah sure" she said stepping backwards and almost stumbling Randy caught her and pulled her back to her feet. "I'm ok"

"No you're drunk" smiled Randy sweeping her up into his arms and taking her into her room and placing her down on the bed. "Go to sleep"

"You stay with me"

"I'm not going anywhere" he said laying down beside her

THE NEXT MORNING

Ryan woke up to feel Randy's huge arms encircling her and holding her tight. She smiled as she vaguely remembered the night before. She then remembered he said he'd left a message which she'd never picked up. She carefully manoeuvred herself from his arms and walked into the living area where she saw Roxie flat out on the couch. She smiled and walked over to the answer machine.

'You have one message' said the machine before proceeding

"_Hey…I wasn't prepared for the machine I thought we'd just bounce off each other and get through this. Ok I do love you I probably said it to you a thousand and one times now but this…this is the first time my whole hearts been behind it…That doesn't mean I haven't always __loved you it just means that the player in me wouldn't let me feel it. I must sound like a moron…I love you and as soon as the shows over tonight I'm coming back to see you. Lets hope you're home by then. I'll see you later"_

Ryan smiled to herself.

"Well the smiles a good sign" said Randy sauntering tiredly over to Ryan

"Told you that you loved me" she said wrapping her arms around the back of his neck with Randy quickly wrapping his around her waist the duo kissed sweetly and shortly.

"Lets go to bed" suggested Randy

"What about…?" asked Ryan gesturing to Roxie

"We'll be quiet"

"No we won't" smiled Ryan as Randy took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

LATER

Ryan stood and took a huge breath before she opened the door and walked into Eliza's studio.

"Hello welcome to Eliza Duquettes Fine Photography my names Samantha" she said running over to Ryan and shaking her hand vigorously "How can I help you?"

"Too full on"

"Excuse me?" asked Samantha

"You're too full on"

"Thank God somebody told her she's like cheerleader Barbie or something" said Eliza walking down the stairs "Coffees Sandra" Ryan smiled as she realised Rachel didn't mean anything it was just a way of Eliza taking power.

"Yes Eliza" Samantha collected her coat and ran out of the building and Ryan chuckled

"So you're back?" asked Eliza

"I didn't go things somehow worked themselves out. My ballerina boyfriend doesn't hate me and Isabelle" Ryan chuckled to herself again "she forgave me too and best of all Sean seems to have disappeared"

"Wow if that were true it would be great wouldn't it?"

Ryan and Eliza simutaneously looked around to see Sean before them. His face badly bruised and a cut above his eyebrow and on his lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come back to work. I couldn't before as the ballerina boyfriend beat me up"

Sean tried to walk around the back of the desk but Eliza stepped in his way.

"Eliza?" asked Sean

"Mr Slater when you failed to turn up to work I found it necessary to replace you and she's a much more suitable assistant for a start she assists and another she doesn't alienate my staff. So I would appreciate it very much if you would leave the premises. And Mr Slater if you refuse to do so I have no qualms in calling for assistance and I believe we have a panic button that is directly connected to the local police presinct"

Sean looked over at Ryan.

"I'm over this place anyway" he said before walking out of the building

"Thank you so much" said Ryan

"You're welcome"

"So do I still have a seat behind that desk?" asked Ryan in hope

"I'm afraid I'm sorry…" Ryan sighed and shook her head she couldn't believe that one day had cost her, her job "You see I want you to come back as a junior photographer"

Ryan looked up at Eliza in disbelief "What?"

"That shot of me it was amazing. You captured the moment, the lighting was fantastic and you deserve it you have for a long time but I didn't want to lose the best assistant I'd ever had. However I figured by keeping you on you could help Sandra. Also Mr Donovan loved your proposal and I now have a huge account that needs more than one photographer on it"

"Oh my God this is amazing. Thank you" she said hugging Eliza who was thrown for a moment and then smiled and hugged her back. Ryan pulled her away. "I know this is really bad timing and all but could I leave?"

"For?"

"I have two people I need to go and tell"

Eliza smiled and nodded. Ryan walked towards the door.

"But Ryan…" Ryan turned back and smiled as for the first time Eliza called her by her name "I will not tolerate tardiness in the future and you only stop working when I say so"

"Yes Eliza" Ryan smiled again and left the building to go home and tell the man she loved and her best friend the good news.


End file.
